Naruto- Next Generation
by XNicollaJaneX
Summary: A naruhina story focusing on their life from the age of 18. Full summary inside!
1. Intro

Hi this is just a note/summary of my story.

I had started a story on an old account but didn't like how it came out and unfortunately forgot my account so decided to make this new account and rewrite my story. I'am very pleased with the way my story is now so please no flaming but I'm always open to constructive criticism as long as you aren't harsh.

I will be posting one chapter per week, but if you don't hear from me don't panic! I will Inform people if I can't upload my chapters for a certain amount of time.

So that's my note!now the summary ?

this story will start a month or so before Naruto's 19th birthday. It is a Naruhina fic filled with fluffiness, drama and typical family life. There will be other parings in the story but this story features Naruhina with the odd mention of other couples. I do plan on having other story's for certain couples in this fic that will fit in with this story. This story will come in two parts. The first part will be focused on Naruhina whilst the second will focus on the next generation. Once part 1 and 2 are completed I will write up the fics for the other couples within this story.

I hope you enjoy. Please be nice and for the record...

**I don't own Naruto !**

**P.s.** I'm Scottish and working with an iPad which loves American spellings -.- so it will be a mix of American spellings, English spellings and possibly the odd Scottish word.

? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ?


	2. Chapter 1

Hinata let out one last scream closing her eyes tight. Her entire body shook. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her young body wasn't ready for this...not yet anyway. She was almost thirteen.

Naruto sat at her side looking rather scared. He felt useless holding the Hyugas hand tightly. He looked over her small fragile body that was still shaking badly. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and she was clenching her teeth.

The nurses around them just tried to relax her. She called for pain relief but nothing was given to her. They told her there was no time for such things.

Naruto stood up anxiously at these words looking wide eyed at the nurse before him.

"D..dose ... Th...that mean..?", he questioned but was unable to finish.

The nurse smiled at him giving a slight nod.

Hinata looked up at Naruto briefly giving him a weak then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth once more. She let out a loud scream that faded out quickly.

Her body had hunched forward before slamming back on the bed. Her legs wobbled before collapsed onto the bed and her hand fell limply from Naruto's. She panted heavily looking up with tears in her eyes at the blonde boy before her.

A small cry echoed around the room and Naruto's face lit up. A massive grin spread across both their faces.

Hinata had just given birth to their first child.

"Congratulations Ms Hyuga it's a girl!", the nurse called out happily.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight hug, tears in both their eyes. Naruto let his fingers run through Hinata's short dark hair before kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Well done!", he whispered tearfully.

The nurse put the small infant to rest on Hinata's chest. It had a fluffy cream coloured towel wrapped around its small wrinkled body. There was the odd trace of blood on her face but not much. She had thick dark hair on the crown of her head that stopped just as it came to her forehead. She had pail skin and soft pink pouty lips. She looked just like her mother, apart from a few small details like her chin which she got from her dad and her ears.

Hinata let her finger brush the child's cheek which caused her to open her mouth like a baby bird. Her face turned towards Hinata's hand searching expectantly for something to suck on.

The nurse who stood nearby noticed this and quickly retrieved a bottle of formula. She walked over to the bedside and handed it to the Hyuga.

Hinata looked up sadly at the nurse taking the bottle from her hand.

"Can I not feed her myself", she asked.

The nurse gave her a sympathising look shaking her head.

"I'm sorry you know you can't. It won't be long so I suggest take your time and enjoy her while it lasts", she sighed.

The couple looked up sadly nodding their heads. Hinata then proceeded to feed the baby girl. Naruto pear he'd himself on the bed so he could marvel at the tiny life they had created.

As they watched the child suckle away on the teat of the bottle they saw her eyes as the slowly began to open. She couldn't open them fully. This world was just far to bright. It was enough though for them to see she had also inherited her fathers ocean like eyes.

What happened next was like a big haze. People in suits with name tags around their necks came in with ninja escorts either side of them. There was a doctor and a handful of nurses. Each nurse busied themselves collecting paper work and handing it to the doctor in charge.

The people in suits hardly gave the couple a second glance. One was a female who leaned over quickly flashing her name tag in Hinata's face. Hinata's heart sunk as she examined the writing.

"P..please...just five m..more minutes", she whimpered.

The woman ignored her leaning in to take the child. Naruto of course was straight to it. He blocked the woman's well manicured hands from touching the tiny child.

"You heard her five more minutes! We want to say good bye to our daughter properly", he hissed.

The woman was about to go in once more for the infant ignoring the pleas but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Her sharp brown eyes swirled around to the owner of the hand.

It was the person she had came in with. A tall dark haired man with a chubby face and broad shoulders. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Five more minutes...it's the least we can do. Have a little sympathy", he growled.

The woman straightened up glaring at the man.

"We have business to do. We can't sympathise with every one of them. That's how opera units arise...remember!?", she growled back.

The man sighed folding his arms and turning to the couple. He gave them a sad sorry look. Rules were rules. Hinata placed a kiss on the child's head as she was lifted from her grasp. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"NO! ...You...you can't...you can't take her! ...you can't take our baby girl!", Naruto yelled .

He lunged forward trying to grab the child from the woman's arms. This was why the nina escorts were hear. They grabbed Naruto pinning him down.

He was pressed against the hard cold ground crying his eyes out. He watched as his tiny daughter was rushed out the room. Her tiny pail face crumpled up preparing to ball and scream. Naruto's heart shattered as the tiny wails erupted down the hall.

He screamed out begging the ninja to release him. Begging the couple in the suit to bring back their child. Hinata's crys could be heard from behind Naruto. They weren't nearly as loud as his though.

Then everything was black...

Naruto woke up in a panic. He was lying in his bed covers crumpled and tossed. His pillow lay halph way off his mattress. Sweat was dripping down his face. His heart was racing.

He looked around the room that was blanketed in darkness. A small dim light creeped through his slightly tattered curtain. It illuminated a small part of his floor.

Naruto collapsed into his bed taking slow and steady breaths. He held both hands to his face. He dragged them down his cheeks and slammed them on his thighs.

"A bad dream...Why..why must it always be that one!?", he growled huskily.

He then made the dissension to fetch himself a glass of water. Pulling himself from the not so comfy mattress he made his way to the kitchen/lounge.

Trying his best to be silent he pulled a clean glass from his cupboard and placed it on the ageing wooden worktop. Turning the tap he gave it a little shake before water began to spill out.

He made a mental note to get in contact with his landlord about that. It had been doing this for a week now. Then again there was many a things going wrong with this old dump. Things like cupboard doors falling from their hinges. Handles coming lose on the doors.

He remembered the last time he was stuck in his toilet for well over a day. He was certainly relieved that at least one person noticed his disappearance. That of course was Hinata Hyuga. The girl from his dream.

"Why...why her though?...Why that dream? ...Why are we so young!...is it something to do with her confession?", he pondered.

It was then that it dawned on him he had a very important message to give to her. He had been meaning to do so for a long time now. She would probably hate him for avoiding her.

Ever since the war had ended the village got back on its tracks Naruto found life had became a little less challenging. He had more free time on his hands. This would of been plenty of opportunity to at least say I'm not interested or I need time to think.

Naruto Uzumaki was of course not the brightest spark in the box. He took his time to mull over the confession and find out his true feelings but failed to at least let the anxious Hyuga know of his desist on to do so.

He sat down on his couch and lifted the violet coloured envelope that sat in amongst the pizza leaflets and magazines on the table.

It had Hinata's name written on the front with a smiley face beside it. Naruto held the envelope to his lips slowly tapping it against them as he thought.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow. No backing down! She needs to know", he said silently but confidently.

He placed the envelope on the table once more before walking back to his room in the darkness. His glass of water in one had as he shuffled along.

Naruto was busy examining himself in the mirror. He wore his usual black sandals with his orange and black suit with his head band. His hair was spiked in its usual manor and his eyes sparkled with determination.

He considered more casual clothes but decided against it. He wanted to feel comfortable in what would probably be an awkward situation. He hadn't spoke to Hinata since the end of the war which was about two years ago.

Sure he had bumped into her on occasions. He would mumble a quick hello as to be polite before dashing off.

He put his thoughts of the past behind him as he slid across the wooden floor. He stopped at the bedroom door opening it before sliding over to the front door.

He gripped the metal knob before turning it. It of course like many doors in this house decided to be a nuisance. Naruto pictured a mental image of the door cackling at him with a evil gleam in its wooden eyes .

Shacking the thought off he slammed his body against it. It jerked open at quite a speed slamming against the wall and tearing off its hinges. It was at that moment Naruto realised it opened the other way. Sighing in defeat he took out his mobile and dialled a number.

About an hour later Naruto was on his way down the street in search of a certain pearl eyed girl. He mumbled in frustration as he went , something about the price to fix his door ect.

The autumn sun strained through the clouds to illuminate the many colours of the falling leaves. A cool breeze picked up sending the already fallen leaves into a spin. Chucking them into the air in a swirling motion. They landed by Naruto's feet before carrying on in the next gust of wind.

He wasn't sure how he managed it or where he was but before him was the very person he had been looking for. Her dark midnight blue hair was flowing down her back swishing in the wind. She wore her usual jacket and navy bottoms set. She was busy talking to Sakura. She had a basket looped over her arm a and a genuine smile on her face.

Sakura peered over her shoulder being a little nosy as Naruto walked towards them. He stopped behind Hinata taking a deep breath.

"Uh h..hi there..girls", he stuttered.

Hinata turned around at such a speed as she heard his voice from behind her. Her eyes were large and her entire face was just a picture of shock.

She blinked a couple of times before taking a few steps back. He was a little too close for comfort. Unfortunately the paved area in which they stood in was uneven and she tripped on its rocky surface.

Hinata's arms spun around frantically as she collapsed backwards into Sakura who luckily caught her. The poor Hyuga was red with embarrassment now as well as the slight redness that had occurred when the man she loved creeped up behind her.

Naruto leapt forward grabbing Hinata's hands and pulling her back to her feet. A nervous smile on his face.

"Woah there Hinata-Chan you could of seriously hurt yourself there! I think baa-chan seriously needs to get someone in to resurface these pavements and roads", he mumbled.

Sakura giggled slightly to herself. She couldn't believe how bashful Naruto was being towards Hinata. It was a rather interesting turn of events.

It was then Sakura caught the gleam in Naruto's eye as he glanced towards herself. Being teamed up with Naruto for so many years she could read the blonde like a book. Right now his eyes were pleading with her to leave.

The moment was embarrassing enough for the two never mind the fact Sakura was there. Smiling to herself she leaned over Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm just going to fetch a few more things so I'll see you later Hinata-Chan", she giggled innocently.

Hinata straightened up turning her rosy red face towards her friend. She gave her a brief smile and a wave of the hand as she began to wander off.

"Bye Sakura-Chan. I will text you later!", she called after her.

Turning back around she saw Naruto's smug expression.

"No stuttering these days?", he asked.

Hinata blushed a little more at her crush twiddling her fingers. Her Sakura, Ino and Tenten had grown extremely close over the years. They enjoyed doing many things normal girls their age would. They held sleep overs at each other's,( every one but Hinata's as she still lives with her family) , shopping at the mall and one Saturday a month they would dress up and go out to the clubs and pubs.

"W..well...no...n..not all the time", she almost whispered.

Naruto was more patient with her shy and quiet behaviour than normal. He payed attention and listened carefully to what she said.

"That's great!...listen...um ...", he began to trail off.

Hinata tilted her head curiously and watched him as he fumbled frantically in his pocket. Eventually he pulled out a lavender coloured slip and held it out before him.

"Heh sorry I'm a little late with yours...you have no idea how hard it is to find lavender scented aaaand coloured paper with envelopes! I hope you can make it!", he said looking a little sheepish once more.

Hinata took the paper rather gingerly from Naruto's grasp and examined it. She smiled as the lavender scent drifted upwards into her delicate face.

"It's so th...thoughtful of you to g..go through so much trouble Naruto-Kun! You really shouldn't have! ", she said fluttering her eyelashes.

Her pearl eyes wandered over the curled writing that spelt out her name. The I was dotted with a swirl a pose to the normal dot and there appeared to be a siley face next to her name. As she flipped it over she seen it was sealed with sticker. The sticker was a steaming bowl of ramen that was also lavender coloured.

She delicately tore open the envelope prising the sticker away from it and removing its contents. It was a single sheet of folded paper. Unfolding it she begun reading it aloud.

"D..dear Hinata...you are invited to my 19th birthday party on the 10th of October. There will be drinks and a disco. Times still to be arranged and location will be revealed closer to the time. Dattebayo ! "

Hinata giggled slightly at the last part. She looked up at Naruto's eager face smiling.

"Of course I w..will come Naruto I wouldn't miss it for the w..world", she sighed happily at him.

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly before straightening up.

"Great! I'll catch you later Hinata! Loads of partying stuff to be planned still! ", he sayed in his hyper tone.

Hinata waved him off as he skipped happily away. She looked down at her invitation and grinned from ear to ear. The girls must know


	3. Chapter 2

So heres this weeks chapter hope you like! ㈴2

I dont own Naruto !

"Baaaaaaaa-chaaaaan! ", a loud but unmistakable male voice called.

Tsunade was sitting behind her large desk rubbing her temples as a orange flash came swooping through the window.

"Naruto!", she grumbled.

Said Ninja strutted over to her desk and sat himself on its edge. He folded his arms and put on a serious face.

"I need a favour", he sighed.

Tsunade sat up straight. She then began to pull the papers from below Naruto's rear.

"What!?", she growled.

She still struggled to remove the papers until the blond lifted himself from the table and wander the room. He paced back and forth before stopping to eye up the woman before was busy decreasing the papers he had just crumpled and not looking very pleased with it. She then lifted her gaze to meet her surprise Naruto had collapsed to the floor in a begging motion. His bottom lip pouted and his hands clasped tightly together as he put on his biggest and best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, please, please, please baa-chan ...I need money! Lots of it!", he cried.

Tsunade looked a little stunned at the teens request. Sighing she sat back in her leather chair and eyed him suspiciously.

"What may I ask what for?", she questioned.

Naruto looked downwards before bring his gaze back to hers.

"My birthday...normally I don't bother...but this year I have asked all my friends to come to this amazing party! I would of gone for something more simple but there's this one girl I really like and really want to empress! So I need a club!", he finally breathed.

Tsunade looked a little bewildeed.

"A..a club...but there is only three in the village the best one being the swirl. That's a little expensive though...and your parents inheritance wasn't for this sort of thing", Tsunade commented a little more sternly at the end.

Naruto's eyes brightened up.

"The swirl! Yes! Oooh oh yeah! I want that one", he cheered.

He was now prancing around rather excitedly like a child.

"Naruto..what did I say!", Tsunade grumbled once more.

Naruto stopped dead with his head turned away from the Hokagae. A small smile creeped on his face. Turning he sighed a gave a frown towards her.

"I suppose your right...it's a shame though...it's such a big bit..I was going to rent out the entire club...it has this really great room at the back I was going to have for the adults only. You would of really enjoyed it baa-chan. I was going to have these waiters deliver you drinks whilst you played your poker and I was going to put money behind the bar so every one could have a free night ...shame really", he sighed.

He stood shaking his head looking slightly disappointed. Tsunade never caught on to his trick though. The thought of free drinks, gambling and no Naruto all night was really, really appealing.

"Hold on now let's not be so rash. I'm sure they wouldn't of minded you having one big birthday bash with all hour friends", she began to reason.

Naruto gave her a massive foxy grin and a thumbs up.

"Great I'll leave it to you then baa-chan. You have my money after all! I'll swing by later with my plans. In the meantime you book the venue", he cheered.

With that said and done he shot off once again leaving behind a rather frazzled looking Tsunade. The thought of free drinks all night was enough to make her as giddy as a goat.

Meanwhile Hinata had called upon all her friends for an emergency get together at Sakura's that soon turned into a sleep over. After dinner Hinata headed around to Sakura's house her night bag hung over her shoulder as she wandered along.

Sakura's neighbourhood was one of the quietest and prettiest ones around. It was filled with one and two bed detached cottages. Each had there own unique look and their own front and back garden.

Sakura's was a gorgeous white cottage with an old style green painted oak door with a bras knocker. It had a rose climbing up the front on the left. Unfortunately it had began to dye out in the colder weather. The house itself was surrounded by tall ever green bushes and had a large oak tree in the front garden.

Hinata opened the white wooden gate that sat centred between the bushes. Clicking it shut behind her she made her way down the gravelled path. She hadn't even reached the front door before it swung open revealing a small black haired girl. She had a massive grin that showed off her missing tooth. Her eyes were a dazzling colour of green and she dressed in a white shirt and black skirt.

"Sky what a lovely surprise", Hinata said sweetly.

The girl hooked herself around her waist and mumbled something.

"It's nice to see you to! Home from school already I see", she giggled.

The girl named Sky backed up a but and smiled shyly.

"Yes aunt Hinata. We were learning loads of stuff today", she told her proudly.

Hinata ruffled the girls hair and smiled once again.

"That's nice. Now were is your mama today?", Hinata asked.

Sky turned to the house and pointed.

"Making aunt Ino quiet", she told the dark haired woman.

Hinata looked a little quizzical, so the young girl proceeded to explain.

"Aunt Ino asked mummy what MR Uchiha was like in bed...then mummy jumped on her and told her to shhhhhhhhh", Sky said placing one finger to her lips.

Hinata rolled her eyes and picked up the young girl.

"I tell you what...let's go see mummy and get her to stop jumping on aunt Ino", Hinata sighed.

Sky nodded and snuggled into Hinata's shoulder. She then began to sniff.

"What on earth are you playing at!?", Hinata giggled.

Sky pulled back to look at Hinata with her big green eyes.

"You smell goooood! Like mummy's big purple plant", she pointed out.

Hinata laughed at her as she carried her inside.

Sky was the daughter of Sakura Haruno ( if you didn't know already ;-) ) and Sasuke Uchiha. Sky didn't know of her father and that's how Sakura's parents liked it. They had helped in so much of her upbringing and demanded she never knew of him. Despite the fact Sakura told them over and over he had no idea he even had a child with her they refused to believe her. The thought him as scum for leaving her in such a condition and didn't want him popping in and out of their lives or for Sky to be upset over him.

It was a one night stand basically. Sakura bumped into him in a pub celebrating his freedom from escorts after his return. One thing led to another and Sky was created.

Hinata walked into the large living room where Tenten had managed to pry the two apart. They were dusting them selfs down and mumbling things little Sky shouldn't hear under their breaths.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten it's lovely to see you all. We haven't had a get together in so long", Hinata called out to brighten the mood.

Sakura beamed happily at the Hyuga. She skipped over to her prying her daughter away from her arms. Sky wasn't to pleased at this and sqwurmed about frantically.

"Put me down! ", Sky demanded.

She scowled at her mother. Unfortunately she looked just like her father when she done this.

"Calm down sky. Away and do your homework now sweetie. Mummy needs to talk to your aunties", she commanded the four year old.

Sky stomped off after being placed on the fluffy red carpet. She picked up her school bag and made her way to the dinner table in the kitchen where she set about her work.

"Now before madam starts calling for help...", Sakura began.

She fluffed up the couch cushions and ushered Hinata to sit.

"Tell us everything!", Sakura finished.

Ino sprinted over jumping into the corner part of the large corner sofa. The blond tucked her legs up under her and sat looking expectingly at the young heiress. Tenten plopped herself on the beanbag bellow the window her brown eyes focused solely on Hinata.

"Well...there isint much to say...he just gave me an invite to his party", she said excitedly.

The three girls sweat dropped.

"Th...that's it!?...that's what you called us together for!?", Ino commented.

Sakura gave her a slight glair before turning back to Hinata.

"Well...it was lavender scented...he said he found it difficult to find such a thing. And it had a really cute sticker on it...with this lovely writing...I'm sooo excited!", she almost shrieked.

Tenten sighed wiggling back in her seat.

"But it still doesn't tell you how he feels! ", Tenten pointed out.

This earned her a smack with a pillow from the pink haired woman.

"Don't listen to her...maybe you just need to push him a bit...like mention that day...like um..um", Sakura pondered for a moment.

Ino got up to her feet prancing over to Tenten she pulled her up also.

"Do you remember my pathetic atempt to save you Naruto!?", Ino sighed.

She feel backwards into Tenten who just let her drop.

"Pathetic!?", Sakura screamed.

"Why am I Naruto huh!?", Tenten also yelled.

Ino sat up rubbing her head.

"It wasn't really pathetic! But she has to make him feel like a man...you know..big headed and all..like he's the best blah blah ..men like that!...and you are the closest I could get to a man in this house!", Ino stated.

Tenten wasn't amused.

"How do you figure this! I'm am nothing lke a man!", she yellped.

Ino stood up and frowned at the brunette.

"Sorry", she grumbled.

Sakura shook her head and turned back to Hinata smiling.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out...and this party is the perfect opportunity", Sakura said cheerfully.

Hinata sighed and pulled her invitation out her pocket. She looked it over and smiled.

"Muuuuuuummmmy! I neeeeeed heeeeelp!"Sky bellowed through.

Sakura huffed and marched through to the kitchen to help out her daughter. Hinata was left to watch the other two bicker over why Tenten was like a man.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter so will be posting chapter 4 also tonight to catch up. Internet went down and wasn't expecting it -.- but here it is. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade had successfully booked everything Naruto had asked for and was currently overseeing the designers who were rearranging the furniture in club swirl for the big party that was to be held that night.

Naruto came bouncing along with Sasuke and Rock Lee in tow. Sasuke looked rather irritable. Considering all Naruto and Lee done was challenge each other on their short journey there. They came to a halt outside the large neon purple and silver building. Naruto was grinning manically.

"Hey baa-chan how's the prep coming along? I have just bought my outfit for tonight's event", he said cheerfully.

Sasuke butted in with a smirk on his face.

"For once it doesn't involve the colour orange either", he snickered .

Naruto frowned at his companion before turning back to the woman before him.

"Your just lucky I'm not so busy lately", she sighed.

She led the trio inside the through the double silver doors they entered a wide dark purple hall with posters hung along the walls to the next set of was like a sweet sixteen on MTV. The pictures were of Naruto and his friends. They had been done by a professional photographer a week before hand. Each picture depicted of a different scenario such as 1950's dinner, friends at the mall photo both and many others.

Lee admired each one as they passed smiling at his own picture as he sat upon a motor cycle beside a dinner sign. Naruto and Sasuke sat on one each also with a girl on the back of each one.

Lee had managed to find himself a lovely girl a year after the war. She was a pretty red head with big blue eyes. She was a Triplett and the most hyper of the three. She was pictured on the back of Lees motorbike wearing a dark purple poodle sighed dreamily at her smiling face before walking on with the others through the next set of double doors. This brought them to the main room. All the furniture was chrome with purple leather seats. As you came through the doors on your left was the large chrome bar. On the right was the massive dance floor which was being transformed into a seating area. In the very centre was a massive round table for the food and cake. There were banners, pictures and an array of dance lights.

"Wow! This is most spectacular!", Lee called out loudly.

Naruto grinned at the sight before him. It was looking great so far. This was sure to empress.

"Come on granny I want to see more!", Naruto yelled.

Sasuke glared at him as his voice echoed around the room.

"Of course !", Tsunade almost snarled.

She led them to the back of the transformed dance floor. They dodged around the tables and designer who was calling out to his workers. They were now standing at the foot of a really wide staircase.

"Up here is your dance area",Tsunade told them as the climbed upwards.

She brought them out onto another dance floor. This one had another bar. This one smaller than the one they had already seen. This dance floor overlooked the floor below. The chrome railing kept people safely on the top floor though. There were seats along the walls for tiered dancers to sit or for people to sit and enjoy a drink. Above the dance floor directly across from the stairs was the Dj both and to the left of the stairs was a door.

Tsunade brought them over to it.

"Ok so we will have some balloons and confetti above this dance floor which is going to release at a certain point during he night. But this is your own special V.I.P area Naruto. You will have a bouncer here and you can relax with your closest friends up there when you want and your drinks will be brought up to you", Tsunade explained to the over joyed teen.

"That's a surprise though for later...so...satisfied so far!?", she asked in all confidence.

Naruto bounded forward and hugged her.

"You bet! This is the best!", he yelled almost tearing up.

Tsunade almost began crying but quickly regained her composure. She ruffled his fair and detangled him from her waist.

"Come on off with you now. Leave it all to me and go have a good birthday", she told him.

Sasuke and Lee were already at the stairs waiting on their friend to follow on. Naruto shot off after them grinning like a cheesier cat. This was going to be an awesome night.

The girls had been shopping all day for the party. They were now at Ino's invading her extensive makeup was at her grandparents as was Tenten's triplets.

Tenten had found out she was pregnant after the war. She was already pregnant during it and Neji was the father. She hadn't a clue though and was delighted when she discovers she held a bit of him within her...or more three bits.

She had two boys and a girl who she told story's to of their father and the great man that he had become. Like most children they weren't happy that their mummy was going away and leaving them for the night to have fun with out on the other hand had kissed her mum good bye and told her to bring her back a slice of birthday cake. Sakura agreed knowing Naruto would be more than happy to spare a bit for the young girl.

Ino was on her bed pulling on a pair of sparkly white 6inch heels. She was already in her light blue dress with one strap coming across her right shoulder . She wore her hair down in curls with glitter sprayed throughout was arranging makeup brushes on the floor. She then went on to apply lip gloss to Tenten's lips. Tenten was nearly finished. She too had her hair in curls with a fringe that sat to the right. She wore a green strapless dress and black heels, bangles, hooped earrings and beaded necklace.

Hinata was looking in the mirror at herself. She had her hair in a fishtail braid coming over her left shoulder. She wore a black strapless dress with accessories like Tenten's minus the beaded necklace and hers were the same colour as her hair. She wore light pink lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara that made her eye lashes thick and long looking. She pulled at her dress and turned to look at her heels from the side. Then she turned to Sakura who was dressing into her long sleeved white sparkly dress and heels. Sakura had her hair tied up in a pony tail with a white sparkly band like her smiled at Hinata as she zipped up her frock.

"You look lovely Hinata! Naruto will notice you for sure!", Sakura encouraged.

Hinata bit her lip and looked hopefully at her friends. They all sat nodding their heads.

"Now I think a toast is in order!", Ino called out.

She popped open a bottle of red wine and began to empty it's contents into the four whine glasses on her dresser.

"Oh what are we toasting to?", Tenten asked.

She lifted a now full glass and swirled its contents around .

"To Hinata!", Ino said.

She handed a glass to the midnight blue haired girl smiling.

"May she succeed in finally capturing the heart of the idiot blond", she announced.

Sakura lifted her own glass a cheeky grin on her face.

"Why Hinata you didn't tell me you liked Ino too", Sakura giggled.

This earned a death glair from said girl.

"To Hinata!", Tenten yelled.

They all raised their glasses and clinked them together. After another bottle of wine was drunk and the girls had collected their things for the night they left the second floor flat and headed for the club. It didn't take them long to get to the drinking district.

The drinking district was just a street filled with pubs and clubs. Various music played loudly all night long and there was a constant hum in the air. Chatter floated out from the pubs tangled in the sound of the music, pool balls smacking off one another, smashing noises and fruit machines played their irritating jingles.

Sakura was busy admiring her nails as she tapped them on her touch screen phone.

"I'm so glad we got our nails done today! We look fab! Quick! Selfie!", she yelled.

She snapped herself with a funny expression on her face I front of the other three who smiled and made peace signs.

"Oh my god look at the Que.!", Tenten groaned.

The girls all pouted and sighed. Ino then grabbed them to the side.

"Hey let's grab a drink in this bit before we he'd over. The que will die down", Ino grinned.

The girls were more than happy to enter the busy pub. Hinata sat at the bar and eyed the drinks. Sakura pulled out her purse and sat next to her.

"What's it to be girls!", she called to them over the music.

"A beer for me..I really fancy one..with a slice of lime ", Tenten replied.

Ino furrowed her brow before plonking herself back in her seat.

"A vodka and coke please", she called.

Sakura then turned to Hinata.

"Hum...a glass of white wine for me please", she almost shouted.

Sakura leaned over the bar and shouted to the bar man.

"Excuse me can we get a beer with a slice of lime, a vodka and coke, a white wine and a gin and tonic for me please", she told the bar tender.

He noded and typed the amounts into the till before pouring the drinks and taking the with their drinks the girls began to talk of the night ahead.

"I'm going to drink till I can't stand!", Ino announced.

Tenten rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer.

"I'm going to drink, dance and drink some more!", she said happily.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I need to get some cake for Sky...I need to get drunk and sing!...badly! Pahahaha then dance...then drink then eat some cake myself before crying cause I'm lonely...then I will be swept of my feet by a handsome strong guy I have never met before but is good friends with Naruto...", Sakura stated dreamily.

Ino kicked her lightly.

"Shut up! ...what about you Hinata?", Ino asked.

They turned to the blushing girl. She sipped her wine trying to think of a good thing to say

"She wants to get dirty with Naruto!", Tenten giggled.

Hinata went bright red.

"I do not!...I mean...I'd like to..m..maybe kiss him...but...even that's a impossibility ", she sighed.

The three girls frowned. Tenten hugged the Hyuga tightly.

"Don't be daft! Besides if he doesn't say anything about your confession or give you an answer we will all kick one out of him!..right girls!", Tenten told her.

"Right!", both Sakura and Ino cheered.

Hinata smiled at them. Holding her glass between both hands.

"I love you guys", She giggled.

"We love you to Hina", Sakura said.

Ino downed her drink slamming the empty glass on the bar and stood up rather fast.

"Right let's go!", she called to them.

They all finished their drinks leaving the pub for the club. They had there arms linked with one another and where giggling all the way down the street. They were there within seconds and to their luck there was no que.

"Let's GO!", they all cheered flinging their fists in the air.

Hinata felt the excitement within her bubble. This night was going to be great. Answer or no answer! As long as she had her friends and a little drink to drown her sorrows just incase.


	5. Chapter 4

Here you go as promised chapter 4:-) that's me back up to date . Go me :- D

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto .

The club was filled with all of Naruto's friends. He stood on the dance floor above every one watching as they piled in. They were all pumped up and ready for the night ahead. Chouji was the first to the snack table. His eyes bulged at the sight. It was covered in the most delicious looking nibbles. There were gourmet mini pizzas, fancy cheese and crackers , cocktail sausages with three types of dip, crisps and much more. It was like children's party food but much more elegant and adults went through a door at the back after distributing their gifts to the bouncer who was guarding the others that his friends had bought. Naruto watched as Kakashi handed over a small rectangular one. It wasn't hard to guess what that may be. Tsunade handed a square shaped box to the bouncer before turning and waving up towards Naruto.

He politely waved back to her as she hurried off in the direction of the private area. Her white dress that she wore came down to her feet at her back but was shorter at the front. It had white straps that tied around the back of her neck with three gold beds on either strap. Her white gold studded heels clicked and clacked as she scurried along clutching her matching purse.

Lee's girlfriend Michelle came in with her two sisters and sat at the bar. They all wore their hair down. Michelle had medium length hair. It was hanging in thick waves. She wore an dark purple dress that could be possibly mistaken for black in some lights. She also had matching accessories and heels.

Then there was Vicky who was currently with Kiba. Her hair was black, shoulder length and straight. She wore a dark blue dress that could also be mistaken for black with matching accessories and heels.

Lastly there was Nadia. Her hair was a dark brown and came down her back in thick curls. She wore a dark green dress that also almost looked black with matching heels and had been in an on off relationship with Gaara for the past year. No one knew why but it happened. People respected their privacy and found it best not to ask.

Kiba and Lee came over to the three girls whisking their partners away and leaving Nadia by herself. She turned her head upwards meeting directly with Naruto's warm made a hand gesture for her to come up. Smiling she wandered up the wide staircase at the other end of the room. Once at the top she was greeted with a warm hug from the blonde.

"I heard the news", he whispered.

She pulled away pouting. Her dark lashes fluttering as she attempted to look as innocent as possible.

"Really! How?", she questioned.

She folded her arms looking and waiting for his answer. She looked like a sulking child.

"Don't worry. The only people who know are me, your sisters ,Lee and Kiba", he assured her.

Relaxing a bit she gave him a little smile.

"Ok...I trust you", she giggled.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her away from the crowd that was emerging around them.

"Come on you can chill in my V.I.P area...there's someone there who wants to see you", he chuckled.

Nadia looked up at him with wide eyes. She looked like a doe caught in headlights.

"He isn't!?", she asked in disbelieve.

Naruto just nodded. His grip tightened slightly giving her a little reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine! Now come on before he drinks my drink as well as his own!", he commanded in a half hearted tone.

Nadia let him whisk her through a door guarded by a rather large and scary looking bouncer. They then proceeded up spiralled stairs which were dimly lit by some coloured spotlights. At the end was a large archway leading into a large booth. There was a large couch that went around nearly the whole room. Directly across from the arch way was a opening in the wall arched in a similar manor. A piece of clear glass went half way up it to prevent anybody falling out.

There were different shades of purple drapes around the room with fairy lights draping from them also. In the centre sat a large circular table with drinks covering it. Some had already been drunk though.

Near the window sat a man of their age. He wore jeans, black trainers and a black shirt. He held a glass in his hand and looked dreamily out the window.

"G..Gaaara. ", Nadia stammered.

The man turned towards them and gave her a crocked smile. With that red hair and those eyes there was no doubting that's who it was. He stood up and walked towards them drink in hand.

"Nadia..may we talk...alone? ", he asked looking hopefully at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed a glass and headed out the arch.

"Say no more! I will see ya again soon though. It's my V.I.P area after all", he grumbled.

He didn't hear the conversation, but he hoped it was going well. He also hoped it would end soon because from what he last saw the club was had invited everyone he knew. He even allowed each person a plus one so there was a few unfamiliar faces.

He headed out the V.I.P door past the bouncer and down the stairs to the ground caught the eye of Sasuke who was lingering near the back area of the bar. He had a beer in his hand and was looking around glumly. Naruto decided to see what his old teammate was so down sat in an empty stool next to him and took in his appearance. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, white tee, black high top Nikes and a leather jacket with the selves rolled up to his elbows. The cuffs, hem and hood of the jacket were made of a dark grey fabric.

"Hey Sasuke why so dull...or duller than usual", Naruto teased trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke grunted downing the last of his pint. Clicking his fingers the bar man slid over took the glass and replaced it with another cold beer.

"Nothing dobe. I'm just...annoyed ...also what happened to your other outfit? I was liking not having to see that hideousness orange colour ", he grumbled.

Naruto finished his own drink and ordered another.

"Red bull and vodka", he told the bar man as he took away the empty.

Turning his attention back to Sasuke he tried to understand why he was looking so depressed giving up he tried to pry further.

"Annoyed at what? And what is wrong with this!? Besides that other outfit was way to formal...and white..I plan on getting drunk and white doesn't seem a good colour for a drunken night out...drunk people are sick and fall over things ..a lot!", Naruto said in a hushed tone.

Knowing Sasuke wasn't one to blab his emotions he didn't want the world to hear. He respected his friends privacy and felt almost honoured that he would open up to him now. Even if it was a rare occasion he done so, but the orange remark was a bit much. It was his trade mark! Like his whiskers or his smile...or just him in general. Sasuke looked about before continuing to speak. He lowered his head and began talking decided to leave Naruto and his orange garment out the conversation.

"Well you went through all this to impress a girl who isn't even arsed to show up on time. That goes for her friends too", he huffed.

Naruto grinned evilly. The bar man came along with his drink siting it before him. Seeing the look he gave Sasuke he soon scampered away to the other side of the bar. Naruto's evil smile gad certainly creeped the guy out.

"So what your really saying is your upset a certain friend isn't here yet", he said smugly.

Sasuke glared at him evilly. He had mentioned his fling with Sakura to Naruto who picked at him about it for a good month or so afterwards. He hadn't told him anything more about his feelings or relationship with her since. Naruto had to admit he was disappointed Hinata and the others hadn't arrived yet. Felling a little depressed he downed his drink and ordered the bar man to keep them coming.

"Seriously Naruto...red bull and vodka? Aren't you hyper enough!? You won't sleep for days if you keep drinking it like that", Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto just shrugged off his comment and carried on with his Sasuke shifted onto vodka and coke. The red bull had definitely kicked in now as Naruto was running around the club joking to people, chatting and making a fool of himself on occasions. Sasuke watched him as he ran up the stairs tripping over the odd kissing couple. He then turned to see four familiar faces coming through the door. Sasuke's mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw them. Sakura especially. He began to wonder if a one night stand was a massive mistake. He quickly shook that thought off though.

Sakura looked rather amused at the pictures on the wall. She did like the one with her, Hinata and Michelle in their poodle skirts. Hinata blushed at the picture of her Naruto, Sasuke and Sasuke crushed up into an old dinner booth with two milk shakes, one for each thought Sakura and Sasuke made a rather good looking couple.

Tenten was busy stuffing an ID card back in her purse. She looked rather annoyed as she finally got it in.

"I can't believe I got ID'd", she whined.

The other three giggled at her. It was a little amusing that no one recognised her with her makeup and heels on.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss! Come on the bars calling my name!", Ino giggled

She looped her arm over Tenten's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"I suppose a vodka would go down a treat right now", Tenten sighed.

They pushed through the double doors and into a room filled with flashing lights, hyped up drunk people and extremely energetic music. It was certainly Naruto's and Tenten ran for the bar pushing between Lee and Kiba who were waiting on their girlfriends returning from where ever their other sister was. Hinata felt butterflies in her stomache and a strange electric spark rushing through her as a familiar laugh echoed out across the crowd. Unsure where it had came from she began looking for it her slight disappointment and relief she couldn't see him. Disappointment because she wanted a glimpse of her crush. Relief because if he saw her and attempted a conversation she was sure she would faint.

Sakura pulled Hinata away from the bar for a moment looking a little concerned.

"OMG! Hinata...Naruto invited chicken butt head!", she gasped.

Hinata looked over Sakura's shoulder to see said person sitting at the bar. He wasn't looking their way though.

"Oh...I thought you still liked...", she began talking but Sakura cut her off.

She had clasped her hand over Hinata's mouth making her go wide eyed.

"Shhhh! He might hear!", Sakura complained.

Hinata looked at her a little dryly. How on earth would he hear her over this noise!?

"You get me a double vody and coke I'll be over there", she whispered.

Hinata looked to where Sakura was pointing. It was a quiet table at the back near the stairs. Hinata just nodded and joined Tenten and Ino at the bar.

"So you arrive!", Sasuke called out to the trio.

Ino just stuck out her tongue whilst Tenten gave him the fingers. Hinata on the other hand smiled and gave him a wave.

"Where's the man of the party anyways?", Tenten called back.

Hinata blushed slightly as she thought about him. What was he wearing? What would she say if she saw him. So many thoughts. Sasuke gave a shrug and stood up. He walked to the girls and leaned over picking up the drink that Sakura had asked Hinata to get. Hinata was going to protest but Sasuke raised his hand.

"Don't worry I will take this straight to her majesty. After all she can't avoid me forever", he smirked.

Hinata's shoulders slumped as she watched Sasuke disappear in Sakura's direction. She would probably hate her now but there wasn't much she could do.

"Hi there!", Tenten giggled towards the bar man.

She was blushing lightly and giving him her best seductive smile. Ino frowned at her friend. Flirting was her job! Especially with sexy bar men with big muscles.

Hinata turned with a cocktail in hand to Kiba and gave him a smile and hug. He of course hugged her back.

"Kiba having fun?", she questioned.

Kiba sipped at his own drink nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's an awesome party. The girls are off to get their sister then we are heading. We have already been to a few other places tonight. We have been here since the start but it's getting late for us now", he said with his usual toothy smile.

Hinata nodded looking around. She then turned back to Kiba still with a smile on her face.

"Have you seen Naruto?", she asked hopefully.

Kiba pointed upstairs nodding. Hinata followed the direction his finger was pointing in.

"Yeah! That's were the girls are. He took Nadia upstairs to the V.I.P area", he stated.

Hinata's face dropped. She tilted her head and her lip quivered. Kiba looked quizzical for a moment the realised what he said. Before he had a chance to explain she had dashed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Ah shit!", he mumbled.

Kiba noticed she had downed her drink in a non Hinata like fashion. On her way to the stairs she bumped into a champaign tower taking a couple of glasses she had them finished at the top of the a moment to regain her composure she surveyed the room. Shikamaru was standing near by talking with Temari. She wobbled slightly towards them. The alcohol was taking its tole on her now. Another glass of champaign wouldn't go a miss though. She swiped a glass from a nearby drinks table that a bar woman was setting up. This time she took her time with it. Shikamaru turned to Hinata as she approached.

"Hey th..theere ", he slurred

He held his pint glass up towards her giving her a wink of the eye.

"Hi Shika...h..have you s..seen *hic*..n..n..Naruto?", she began hiccuping.

She made a mental note never to drink her alcohol as fast again. It just hoes straight to her head. That mental note would probably be forgotten by tomorrow though.

Shikamaru pointed to the guarded door. He then turned to Hinata with a smug look.

"He's in thure. Have f..fun", he laughed slightly.

Hinata straightened up and sipped her drink. Trying her best to walk straight she made her way to the door. Looking up at the man before her she gulped.

"I..I'd l..like past...p..please", she stated.

The bouncer looked her up and down and laughed.

"Sorry lil missy this is the V.I.P area. You ain't going no where!", he cackled.

Hinata huffed slightly. She could feel eyes on her. Every one was starting to look. Ignoring their stairs she carried on.

"Y..you don't understand..i...n..need in!", she stated more confidently.

The bouncer cackled louder and bent to her level.

"I don't care who you are you aren't getting in!", he said smugly.

People were starting to gather. Tears formed in the Hyugas eyes. Why wasn't she allowed past? Didn't Naruto give this guy a list or something? Maybe he showed him pictures of people who couldn't enter. Maybe he didn't want her in.

"Please s..sir..I need to s..speak with n..Naruto", she whispered.

Every one was starting to cheer her on gearing at the bouncer and some just shouted for fun.

"And I already said no!... now scram...besides...he has company", he laughed.

Everyone booed as Hinata ducked her head. That was the final straw. Those words made her snap. Lifting her heel she aimed it directly at his croch and kicked making sure the heel itself hit collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. All the onlookers laughed at him and cheered Hinata as she steeped over him and through the darted upwards through the coloured lights. The lit up every step she took in an array of different colours.

"I'm coming for you Naruto like it or not!", she whispered.

The drink was definitely making an impact on her actions. It made her feel light and care free. She felt braver than ever. This was going to be the night she showed every one how awesome she could be...or failing that make a tit of herself.

She saw the archway before her. It had silky curtains draping over either side. She darted straight through and tripped. Flying through the air she landed on something soft, or more someone.

Yes...this was going to be the night she made a tit of herself.


	6. Chapter 5

This weeks chapter for you all. As always I hope you enjoy!

I dont own Naruto.

Naruto was busy downing another glass of vodka and red bull whilst the three girls cheered him on. Gaara sat back laughing at him. He too had had a few to drink. Vicky was leaning over the glass to look down on the dance floor.

"Oooh interesting!", she giggled.

Naruto placed down his now empty glass and looked dizzily out over the barrier.

"W..what is the C..como...co...what the f..fucks g..going on?", he asked drunkingly.

He saw the bouncer laying on the floor in agony. He sighed Inwardly. Someone had managed to get past. He heard them running up the stairs towards them. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Wh..what the...h..hell is..g..going o..on", he stuttered loudly.

Naruto didn't have time to see who the intruder was. He just saw a blur toppling towards him. They both collapsed on the couch below the arch window. The girls and Gaara scurried away from the tangled pair opened his eyes to see a blackish blue blur. Rubbing his eyes he came to realise it was hair...lavender scented hair. Naruto jumped up helping the person off him. His eyes wide as he realised who it was.

"H..Hinata!", he stammered completely shocked.

The girl sat up rubbing her head and pouting slightly. She then looked about to see what was going on. She was just in time to see Nadia snapping a pic on her phone.

"This is hilarious", Nadia giggled showing the picture to her two drunk sisters.

Hinata turned herself around so she was on her back staring up at the person she had collided with. Within seconds her face had turned bright red as her gaze looked onto a certain pair of blue eyes.

"H..hey the...there Hiiinaata!", Naruto dragged out her name in a drunk manor.

Hinata blinked twice and rolled lazily to the right. She carefully plopped down on all fours and took a moment to get her bearings.

"What d..did you d..do to my b..b..body guard ?", Naruto stuttered out in disbelieve.

Hinata got to her feet and grabbed a glass of vodka and red bull and downed it. She hiccuped and wobbled giving the blonde a shrug.

"H..he w..wouldn't let me I..in...so...", she trailed off looking innocently up at him.

He looked to her expectantly his brow raised and his face was stained a slight pink colour.

"Sooo?", Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him sheepishly. She twiddled a strand of hair between her middle and index finger.

"I ki...kicked him I..in the..c..croch", she stammered.

Naruto let out a big laugh flinging his face in his hands. He then picked up a glass and took a swig. As he done so Hinata sat herself down on the couch.

"W..why didn't h..he let you in?", Naruto asked confused."I h..have a V.I.P li..list".

Nadia waved a piece of paper in the air grabbing the pairs attention.

"This list?", she asked giggling wildly.

Michelle snatched it from her and chucked it to the unamused looking blond. Of course it being paper just floated flimsily to the floor. Vicky seemed to find this hilarious falling into Michelle's lap in a fit of giggles.

"Wooops!", Naruto chuckled.

He bent down and picked the paper from the floor placing it carelessly in a puddle of drink that had spilled on the girls and Gaara then proceeded stand up and brushed them selfs off.

"W..well we b..better head. See ya a..around Naruto", Gaara smiled.

The three girls hugged Naruto and gave a wave to the drunk Hyuga. They then followed Gaara out the room. Naruto turned to Hinata once they left and smiled at her with his usual massive cheerful smile. It was a little squint though considering he wasn't in complete control of his body.

"S..so what was the...the big d..deal? You sh..sure did want u..up here", He asked jokingly.

Hinata blushed lightly pressing her fingers together. She was preparing to be brave and spill out her thoughts. Tell him she believed he was busy with another girl and that she was extremely jealous of this. Unfortunately her bravery subsided when a tall darkly dressed figure came barging in.

It was Sasuke Uchiha and he didn't look very amused. He swung around collapsing into the couch. He then proceeded to lean forward and remove a full glass of vodka and coke from the table.

"Hi S..Sasuke", Naruto called out energetically.

Sasuke swallowed half the glass and gave a grunt in the blondes direction. Naruto sighed finishing off his drink. Examining the table he decided it needed more drinks. Some more suited to Hinata's taste also. It would appear in her state she wouldn't be going far that and she screwed up her face at every sip of the red bull concoction.

"S..Something w..wrong?", Naruto asked the Uchiha.

As if on que a pink haired girl came charging in wagging her perfectly manicured finger at the black haired man.

"Wrong! ...I w..will tell y..you!...this...the...this twat! Wants to know w..why I ig..ignored him. I m..mean come on! Y..you fuck...th..then leave! Th..then you expect me t..to be all...y..yeah I'll s..still be y..your friend Mr...ch..chicken butt h..head!", she screamed.

The pink haired girl was obviously Sakura and it was also rather obvious that she was both annoyed and angry at the male.

"Chicken butt..h..hey now the...there's no need for th..that!", he growled back.

Ino and Tenten then came running in in fits of laughter. They started jumping on the couch and screaming wildly like a pair of overexcited pre teens.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!", Tenten and Ino yelped together.

They were then followed by the bouncer who tried chasing them out the V.I.P area. They jumped over the table knocking over empty glasses as they went. The bouncer yelling as he went.

"Bloody kids! This is the last i swear! "

Naruto slumped back and looked at Hinata with a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck and with his spare hand handed over another glass of vodka. This time it had coke in it.

"It's f...fine Fredric...th..there friends *hic*...just don't l..let any w..one else up ", Naruto shouted at the bouncer.

The bouncer stopped dead in his tracks turning on his heels he stomped out the room with Tenten and Ino making faces at his back. He groaned and mumbled all the way down the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura sat bickering and Ino and Tenten were now poking there heads out the arch to look down at the bottom dance floor. They would then scream and carry on their mantra of 'oh my god'.Tenten decided to collapse next to Hinata followed by Ino. They grabbed a drink each and downed them. Every one was defiantly out to get drunk tonight. Failing that alcohol poisoning.

Sakura turned her nose in the air and looked away from the Uchiha.

"W..well *hic*... I did want *hic* you t..to s..stay...I l..loved you after all", Sakura huffed.

Sasuke turned his head to try and look at the pink haired woman beside him. He quirked his brow and gave her a lop sided grin.

"Say t..that again!", he teased.

She turned around and whacked him with her handbag. Her face was a picture of frustration and anger. Sasuke massaged the arm which she had hit giving her a mischievous look.

"Hey Ino ain't that Shika talking to Temari!?", Tenten stated looking over the glass barrier.

Tenten didn't stammer or slur when drunk, but she did get the odd case of hiccups and that general drunken look on her face. She would also stagger and trip over anything...including invisible cords.

Ino clambered over the brunette. She nearly feel over the barrier as she went. There were flames in her eyes as she watched the other blonde woman swoon over her and Shikamaru had been in a relationship for six months now. He would stay on occasions at Ino's flat and she would on occasion at his. Although lately they hadn't seen much of one another. This didn't change the fact this woman was chatting up her man and he was ignorant to it all.

"Come on T..Tenten I'm g..going to show her who's b..boss", she growled gritting her teeth.

Pulling Tenten with her they left the room. Hinata watched as they trailed out Tenten stumbling over another invisible cord as she went. She then put her attention on the blond man beside her. She hadn't really got a chance to take him in. He wore a orange and black short sleeved hoodie, dark blue jeans and black trainers. His hair was spiked to its usual manor. He smelt like deodorant instead of his usual stale ramen and sweat.

"Oh gad!", he grumbled swirling his head around.

Hinata looked a little confused so decided to see what he was so discussed at. Swivelling her head around she soon realised it was a bad idea when she seen Sakura and Sasuke making out on the other end of the small room in which they sat. She too turned her head away eyes wide with shock. It wasn't a sight she wanted to see anyway.

The pair sat silently for a moment before Hinata decided to be brave and speak up. After all there was a burning question on her mind.

"Soo...N..Naruto...I...I've been meaning t..to talk to you..,a..about...that day...with P...Pain", she stammered.

Naruto turned his head slightly to catch her gaze. He gave a sad smile.

"Yeah...th..that was sc..scary!...I th...thought you were a g..goner...I'm so glad you w..weren't though", he stated warmly.

He gave a little smile looking over at her briefly before looking back out the arch window.

"I...I guess...you...d..don't f..feel the same though. L..like the way I feel for y..you. I..I would of a..appreciated an answer though...re...regardless of w..what it was", she stated in an almost whisper.

Naruto frowned looking away. He felt awful now. He had waited a long time. Now was as good a time as any though.

"I..if you like...I c..can tell you now!", he said shuffling a little closer to her.

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly in an attempt to read him. She was suddenly startled when a warm hand crept upon hers. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. He leaned in slightly and whispered in her ear.

"I l..like you...m..more than a f..friend...it t..took me a while t..to say it. I w..was scared you h..had changed your mind...have you?", he questioned.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. It felt like her heart had stopped. She could only shake her head. No...there was no way she could change her mind about bit his lip and nodded.

"That's g..good to know", he whispered once more.

He was looking down on her lips now. Inching himself closer to her face he stopped and spoke once more. Hinata blushing madly as his breath tickled her face.

"I...haven't really kissed..a girl...so...don't hate me if I'm crap", he said closing the gap.

He kissed her softly on the lips. It was a quick peck. He pulled back slightly but found he couldn't stay back for very long. He once again leaned in and gave her another soft kiss. This one was slightly longer. He drew back once again to grab a quick look at Hinata's face.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered in a seductive manor. Naruto couldn't resist it. He leaned in once more. This kiss was another soft one. It was as if he was scared he would hurt her. It was a slow steady kiss that made butterfly's dance in both their stomaches. Their cheeks were stained pink . Naruto placed his hand on one side of Hinata's face. Leaning back against the wall he pulled her closer to him. Her chest pressed against his, one of her hands sat on his chest the other on his shoulder. They pulled back at the sound of giggling. Both turning their heads. Their gaze landed upon the other two teens who were tucked up in the corner phones in hand.

"H..hey no fair! Y..you didn't *hic*see me p..pulling a phone out on y..you t.,two", Naruto grumbled.

Hinata leaned her head against his chest frowning at her friend who refused to put away her mobile. She could feel Naruto lace his arms around her waist clasping his hands on the small of her back. She turned a darker shade of pink as she noticed how close they had become and how her lips tingled.

Sasuke pulled himself up off the couch taking Sakura with him. His dark eyes focused entirely on the pretty pink haired woman by his side.

"W..What ever! We g..got to go. Th..This place is dying ou...out and I need a g...good sleep", he growled in Sakura's ear.

They all knew he wasn't intending on sleeping though. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah...I th..think I may head myself...I'll g..give you a bell in the m..morning Sasuke. I c..could use a hand getting m..my gifts home", he told the grumpy teen.

Sasuke nodded in agreement before disappearing. Sakura gave Hinata a cheeky grin and a wave as they descended the stairs. Hinata waved back as she watched them leave.

"Meh...I don't w..want to m..move...I'm comfy", Hinata grumbled.

Naruto smiled softly at her caressing her cheek with his thumb. Their eyes locked on one another's.

"Yeah...but we better g...get*hic* home", Naruto sighed.

Hinata pouted before jumping up in realisation. She was meant to be going home with Sakura. Obviously that wasn't happening now though.

"I d..don't have a..any where to g..go", she shrieked.

Naruto sat up before standing up himself. He took Hinata's hand like he had done during the war and gave her a shy smile.

"You c..could crash at m..mine.*hic* I will s..sleep on the couch *hic* and y..you can h..have my bed", he offered.

Hinata sighed in relief. Her cheeks then reddened at the thought of sleeping in Naruto's bed...in his bed. In her normal state she would of fainted at the thought, but not now. This was brave Hinata.

"Ok...c..can we g..go*hic*...I'm feeling s..sleepy", she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Naruto lead her out the V.I.P area and down the steps. They walked through the emptying dance floor and down the last set of steps. Weaving in and out of tables they finally reached the doors.

"C..come on th..then*hic*...I could do w..with a kip myself", he yawned.

He lead her out the club and into the cool autumn night. The wind billowed around them making Hinata shiver. The streets were dead and everything had an orange hue from the street lights.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his flat. Normally he would of pulled her on his back and jumped the roof tops but right now he couldn't even focus on his feet far less the chakra he would need to preform such he swayed down alleyways and climbed over the odd waist heigh fence. They soon found them selfs nearing the building in which he lived. A tom cat dashed in front of them knocking a bin over. This made the pair jump at the sudden clash of metal hitting the pavement. A couple of bats swooped above their head in search of the energetic night life the couple weren't feeling the same. Naruto ended up carrying the drunk Hyuga the short distance left to the flat. He sat her back on her feet at the base of the steps. They sighed feeling relieved they had got this far.

Turning their heads upwards they groaned at what looked like a never ending climb to the front door. Sighing in defeat they began to climb higher and higher until they finally got to the door.

Naruto fumbled in his jeans pocket before pulling out a set of keys. Unlocking the door he wandered in tripping over a cable and a couple of ramen cups in the didn't bother turning on the light to the lounge/kitchen area. Instead he crashed clumsily to the bedroom switching on the light in there instead. He checked for any signs of dirty boxers or socks within close proximity of the bed. Decided there were none in sight he called Hinata. Tiptoeing into the flat she closed the door behind her. Using the light from the bedroom she managed to dodge the obstacles which Naruto had rather knocked in her way or had already fell over. Eventually she reached the bedroom.

"Sooooo...this *hic* is y...your bed for Toni...*hic* ...ght", he announced.

Hinata looked around the room and smiled satisfied with what she seen. It wasn't too messy the bed was made and it smelt alright.

"Th..thank you *hic*".

Naruto was busy pulling a duvet and pillow from the cupboard. He turned and gave Hinata a smile.

"It's n..no problem. The b..bathroom is in th..there".

He was pointing to the door next to the cupboard in front of the bed. He made his way to the door that lead to the lounge/kitchen. Turning back towards Hinata he gave her one last good bye.

"G..good n..night*hic*", He called.

Hinata was sitting on the bed removing her heels. She looked over at her crush dreamily. She wanted to kiss him so bad but at the same time she just wanted to crash into bed.

"Night...N..Naruto kun", she stammered.

Naruto watched her for a moment before speaking up once again.

"Hey ...H..Hinata...are..are we l..like *hic* a ...couple n..now?", he asked hopefully.

Hinata was undoing her braid whilst smiling down at the bed. Lifting her head she gave a slight nod.

"If..it's o..ok with y...you*hic* I will...do..double check in th...the morning...if I *hic* re..remember", he stammered once more.

Hinata just nodded in agreement watching as he left the room and closed the door behind himself. Hinata turned back around looking out the window. Her braid was now undone and her hair was sitting in thick waves down her it was warm she stood up and pushed the window open. It was a bit wobbly and squeaked as it lifted but she got it up. Smiling satisfied with the cool air that greeted her,she placed her hands on the frame and there was a gush of wind that shook the window sending it crashing down on Hinata's dainty fingers. This cased her to yelp out in pain alerting Naruto.

Naruto was busy arranging his pillow and quilt on the couch when he heard her pained cry. Not knowing what had happened he rushed in with a kunai in one hand.

"What h..happened !?", he growled.

Looking around he saw no danger . Walking towards Hinata he dropped the kunai on the chest of drawers. He noticed she was nursing her hands with slight tears in her eyes.

"I ...h..hurt my h..hand...th..the window", she stammered.

Naruto sat her on the bed and took her hands in to his to examine them. He couldn't see anything serious just a little redness.

"I sh..should of told you *hic*about th...the window", he stammered.

Looking up into Hinata's eyes he looked sad and guilty. Hinata felt a little bad to for him feeling like this.

"D..don't worry n..Naruto kun...I'm f..fine*hic*b..but maybe a k...kiss would make me b..better", she told him.

She wanted that kiss even more now although she wasn't to sure what had changed her mind. Maybe it was his kind gentle touch or maybe it was the guilty look on his face that had melted her heart more. He looked up into her big pearly eyes a little glint in his own . Leaning forward he planted a kiss on Hinata's fingers. This made her giggle and she shook her head.

"No..o..on the lips", she giggled.

Taking fate into her own hands she leaned in and kissed him. It was a powerful hungry kiss. It made her feel like jelly. Her entire body shook as he kissed back. His kiss was more forceful pushing her back on the bed. After a few minutes he pulled away panting. Hinata looked at him panting also. She didn't want it to stop it was too good.

Things were starting to get heated now. Breaking apart once more Naruto quickly reached for a hard object. He came across a shoe smiling. Hinata was a little confused as to why he wanted such a thing.

He sat up aimed it and flinging it successfully against his target. Within seconds the room had pledged into darkness.

"N..now where were w..we?", he whispered huskily.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's this weeks chapter. Enjoy.

i don't own Naruto

Hinata awoke with a sore head, dry throat, aching legs and to top it all off she was naked.

She didn't normally sleep naked. She would always wear her favourite lilac night dress that was made of pure must of been to tired and drunk to bother. She rolled over in the bed pulling the sheet tighter around her in a deep breath she sighed dreamily. Her bed sheets smelt very much like Naruto.

Her eyes fluttered open and she surveyed the were not her sheets, it wasn't her comfy king size bed, and this wasn't her room nor her house for that dived under the sheets trembling, trying her best to then suddenly hit her. The party, the VIP area,the confession, the kissing, her agreeing to go home with Naruto , more kissing ...the sex!

She had sex...and on the first night..she couldn't even remember it.

She wanted to make her first time special , she wanted it to be romantic and to be swept off her was done was done though and as far as her memory goes she was sure he may of swept her off her pulled the blanket down peeping over the top of it. She began blushing madly at what or more who she saw.

"G..good morning...Hinata chan"

Naruto was standing in the doorway blushing slightly with a mug in his looked rough. His hair was all over the place and flatter than normal. His eyes didn't sparkle as they usually wore a white t-shirt that looked slightly stained, a pair of black adidas track suit bottoms and a pair of white socks. .He walked over to the bed cautiously. Sitting down on the spring mattress he placed the steaming mug on the oak bedside table. He wrung his hands and stared at the floor for a few moments. The silence was deadly, but Hinata soon broke it.

"Th..thank you Naruto kun", she squeaked .

He smiled softly at the blushing girl. Then without a word of caution he swooped down and kissed her sweet was a soft with tender, love and care. Hinata parted her lips slightly, blushing wildly. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her heart pounded.

He wanted to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She deepened the kiss making it more passionate . She wanted him to know she loved him. That and she was scared that when he stopped she would faint.

She finally let him go . Pressing their foreheads together and panting slightly they couldn't look each other in the eye. Their emotions were high.

Hinata's mind was a mess. She was so scared,shy and giddy with love.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he pulled back. He looked her in the eye now a sly smile on his face.

"So...after kissing me like that I take it last night was a serious affair", he laughed.

Hinata blushed madly.

"Of c..course Naruto. I..I'm not one f..for sleeping w..with any m..man ", she stated.

Naruto pouted looking a little hurt.

" I didn't mean it like that, but I didn't believe any one actually wanted to be with me...not in that way any way, even once you confessed I still didn't truly believe it. I thought mabie you were trying to perk me up ya know...put the spark back and motivate me to carry on and what not",he confessed.

Hinata furrowed her brows and shook her head wildly. This of course was a terrible idea as the entire room began to spin and her head pounded. Trying her best to ignore the pain in her head she carried on in her attempt to insure the blonde.

"N..no Naruto kun. I m..ment every word!", she insisted.

She was still blushing but her face was full of smiled and also blushed. His fingers ran through his blond hair and he gave the Hinata a shy sideways glance.

"Soooo...does this mean...what we discussed last night...still stands?", he questioned.

Hinata looked at him confused for a moment. She played with the edge of the quilt running her fingers along the stitching waiting for him to explain.

" Ya know...that me ...and you...are...a thing", he smiled sheepishly.

He pressed his fingers together much like Hinata would in these sort of bashful blinked a few times her face was a deep red by now. She remembered vaguely their conversation on their relationship status.

"Remind me N..naruto kun what you m..mean by a thing",she teased slyly.

Truthfully she just wanted to hear him say it out loud and to her. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck his blush still stuck to his face. He then rubbed his hands on his thighs letting out a deep breath that he had been holding for a good few seconds now.

"W..well..ya know...I w..would be your boyfriend a..and you would..b..be my girlfriend"

Hinata wanted to giggle at his shy behaviour. She hadn't seen Naruto like this own shyness held her back though. She also felt like jumping in the air and screaming from the top of her lungs 'YES!', but she didn't have the energy or the guts for that either.

"I like th..that idea...I like it a lot ", she purred instead.

Naruto looked up timidly. His eyes blinking a few times. He looked almost child like. He also held a look of slight disbelieve.

"Really?...so...I can make it official ?"

Hinata noded with a small jumped up excitedly and charged off. Hinata sat in a daze for a brief moment before collapsing into the double bed. The springs bouncing and squeaking noisily bellow her up the blanket to her chin she couldn't help but giggle. A massive cheesy smile was plastered on her face.

' I'm in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki ' , she thought happily .

Then the colour drained from her face. It was at that moment she remembered she was still sat up and pulled the cover around her body like a massive then stood up and searched the small room for her clothes. She soon spotted a pair of clean boxers on top of Naruto's laundry pile. She was sure he wouldn't mind her stealing them for the day. Grabbing it she then picked up one of Narutos old orange t-shirts.

'This will have to do', she thought.

Despite it being old and too small for Naruto it was a lovely fit for Hinata. It was baggy like most of her clothes and made her look really cute.

'I wonder what Naruto Kun is upto'

She ventured from the room in the boxers and orange Tee and straight into the lounge. She had the steaming mug of coffee in her hand as she went. That's were he sat. A coffee mug in one hand and the laptop on his knee. He typed enthusiastically on the keyboard before turning to Hinata.

"Hey" , he grinned.

He patted the seat next to him urging her to come sit. She done so in her usual timid manner. Sitting herself on the cracked leather suet , she placed her cup on the coffee table and peered over Naruto's shoulder to get a glimpse at what he was she done this he hooked his right arm around her and sat his mug on the small glass side table.

" Hinata Chan...will you take a photo with me? I need a new profile pic for Facebook", he pleaded.

Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed he was already on Facebook. He had changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Hinata Hyuga and plastered all over his wall - Naruto Uzumaki has officially got a girlfriend . Best birthday ever ! Believe it!- .

She blushed madly as she watched the notifications fill up and the likes and comments climb. Although she was the one who had been madly in love with him for years she found his enthusiasm and eagerness to broadcast the news after only one day both extremely cute and slightly scary. It was as if he was obsessed already, but strangely she loved the fact he was already more than eager to tell the world. It made it feel a little more real and wanted. Wanted by the one person she adored.

"H...how many people have seen?", she asked a shocked tone in her voice.

Naruto clicked the status and swung the laptop around so she could see the different likes and comments. Hinata was stunned to say the least to see how many people were now aware of their new relationship.

"I hope you don't mind. You did say It was official and that. So I had to tell the world! ".

He was eager as he began reading out the comments to the silent Hyuga. She couldn't do much else but sit and sip at the coffee Naruto had made her whilst she listened to her new boyfriend ramble on.

"Sasuke Uchiha- About time dobe.

Me- what's that mean? Can't u b happy for me?

Sasuke Uchiha- Nope lol.

Me - Screw u!

Sakura Haruno- I'm so proud of you! Please tell me it's Hinata. After the way you kissed her it better

Me- Of course! Who else.

Ino yamanaka- woohoo you go girl Hinata Hyuga. X

Sakura Haruno - Oooh just caught ur relationship status lol I c now that it's Hinata. lol

Ino Yamanaka- oh my Sakura what a dunce! Xxx

Neji Hyuga - Please tell me this is a joke Hinata Hyuga.

Me- Nope! Haha

Neji Hyuga- prove it then. Can't get hold of Hinata so u need to prove it.

Me - haha fuck off!

Sasuke Uchiha- come on prove it Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara- prove it!

Me - hay y u ganging up on me Shika ?

Shikamaru Nara- felt like it.

Kiba Inuzuka - Yeah I want proof too.

Me- ok ok ok. I'll get a pic of us .

Shikamaru Nara - kissing. Any one can get a pic with their mate.

Kiba Inuzuka- No get one of you in bed with her :- P

Neji Hyuga- eeeeeew that's my cousin your talking about 0.o

Sakura Haruno- Calm down ur blowing up my notifications -.- x

Tenten OMG congrats to u both! And would every one calm down and leave him b .x

Kiba Inuzuka- Guess who got party pics whoop whoop. If your in it I'll tag you ? ﾟﾘﾋ.

Sakura Haruno- I have party pics too! I have ones of Naruto and Hinata kissing ? ﾟﾘﾂ I'm so bad x

Sasuke Uchiha- where's the fun in that.

Shikamaru Nara- Hurry up Naruto!

Ino Yamanaka - Sakura you perv! Lol lol lol Shika you better be behaving!? xxx

Chouji Akimichi -congrats! This calls for a celebratory lunch.

Shino Aburame - Oh finally. That took forever! Congrats though.

Rock Lee- gosh this is so youthful of you Naruto! May youths love shine within you.

Shikamaru Nara- yes dear...my head is in no state to do anything else!

Sasuke Uchiha - Fuck off lee I have a headache as it is without reading ur sappy comments .

Tenten- I think this convos getting way off subject! ? x

Aaaand that's all so far...so...can we get a pic...pleeeeease!"

Hinata blushed slightly before giving a slight nod. She hated having her picture taken and would only allow the girls to take her picture whilst they were on their nights out or enjoying sleep overs. She done the pictures for Naruto's party through much persuasion of both Sakura and Naruto. Today though she just couldn't be bothered arguing or making Naruto look like a fool in front of all their friends.

"Ok...I guesse...", she almost whispered .

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He looked to be bouncing excitedly in his seat. The laptop looking like it could topple from his lap at any moment.

" Great..hold on."

He pulled the laptop off his knee and placed it on the floor. Grabbing his IPhone he messed about till he got the camera ready. Pulling Hinata close he snapped away.

One was of him with his arm around her. She was smiling shyly and he had a big grin on his face.

Another was him planting a cheeky kiss on her face as she looked down in her usual shy maner. She had a lose fist which she held to her mouth.

Another was them forehead to forehead just like their moment in the bedroom then the other was them kissing one another.

" I like this defo my new profile pic. You look so cute Hinata Chan", Naruto chuckled referring to the picture of him kissing her cheek.

Hinata tryed to grab the phone, but Naruto held it high above her head teasingly.

"L..let me see N..Naruto kun", she stammered slightly.

Naruto plugged the phone into the laptop before giving Hera slight evil grin.

"Don't worry Hinata Chan I'll tag you in them", he stated happily.

This wasn't what she wanted to hear. What if she looked like a mess. After all she hadn't a brush nor a mirror handy. She probably still had last nights makeup smudged over her a few clicks he had uploaded his pictures and set his new profile picture up.

" Ha! Let them chew on that", he almost yelled at his laptop.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She got a good look at his profile picture and smiled to herself. Not only did she look surprisingly fresh as a daisy but she had to admit they looked really good together. The joys of being fictional characters.

"Here we go.

Sasuke Uchiha- u win Dobe. Congrats.

Tenten - oh you 2 look so cute 2getha x

Sakura Haruno- Hinata looks a lil less eager than u Naruto lol.

Me- yeah I had to beg :-/

Hinata Hyuga - don't make me out 2 be the bad guy.

...hey Hinata Chan...what u doing ...", Naruto grumbled.

Hinata giggled with Narutos phone in her hand.

"J..just sorting out my Facebook and m..making sure you d..don't make me a b..bad guy" , she mumbled innocently.

Naruto smirked at her playfully letting her carry on. She was tipping away changing her own profile picture, relationship status and replying to her many congratulatory messages.

"Oh N..Naruto look Kiba and Sakura put up th..the party pictures. There's m..me and you acting a..antisocial in the V.I.P area ...a..and my l..little incident ", Hinata giggled.

Naruto burst out laughing at the picture of Hinata kicking the bouncer and the different pictures of him and his friends enjoying the party. It was the best birthday ever. He had also succeeded in getting together with the gorgeous Hinata Hyuga.

It started getting late. The rain was coming down heavily. It tapped against the window lightly to begin with before becoming heavier. The wind whistled below the front door sending a cold draught through out the tiny flat. Hinata frowned looking gloomily out the window. Although the morning had started out well it would appear the night was finishing off on a rather miserable note.

"Hinata Chan", Naruto called from the fridge.

The living room and kitchen were open plan. So as Naruto searched through expired ham and moulded cheese in his less than clean fridge he could talk to the pretty Hyuga that sat on his coach watching comedy didn't know she liked such things as Live at the Apollo or Mock the would giggle furiously especially when the panel on mock the week made fun of the found her giggle fits rather turned her head from the window her pearly eyes looked tired.

"What's wrong Hinata? ", he asked woridly.

Closing the fridge door he made his way around the counter and leaned over the couch. He reached his hand out to sit on her shoulder. He gave it a light reassuring sighed looking up into Narutos blue orbs.

" I w..will need to l..leave soon but...I r..really can't be bothered and it's raining rather h..heavily", she complained.

Naruto kissed her head tenderly. Hinata couldn't help but blush as a smile tugged at her lips. Naruto had appeared to be a very loving man who wasn't afraid to express his affection through such actions. Hinata although used to Naruto's affectionate side now wasn't so brave with her own actions, so Naruto made all the moves that day. He was very much at ease with the young woman.

"You can stay tonight...if you want that is", he blushed.

Hinata blushed also.

" I w..would like that Naruto. I c..can't though. My f..father will k..kill me if he found out", she said glumly.

Naruto sighed then picked up his phone. A small but cheeky smile on his face.

"I have an idea".

He began texting. His phone buzzed and he texted once more. Grinning from ear to ear he kissed Hinata's soft cheek.

"Sorted! Tonight you shall sleep here", he announced .

Hinata's eyes widened a small smile spread across her face. She bounced up and turned towards him the couch creaking as she done so. It sounded as if it would collapse at any second but Hinata ignored its unhealthy sounds.

"B..but how?", she stammered.

Naruto tapped the side of his nose. A massive cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Oh Naruto kun y..your so n..nasty", she groaned.

Naruto hugged her tightly kissing her cheek to killing her with his slight stuble.

"No I'm not. Now let's phone for a pizza my treat".

Naruto waved his phone in front of Hinata's face.

"O..ok... But I'm r..really t..tierd", she yawned.

Naruto snuggled his face into Hinata's hair taking in her sent. He loved the smell of her hair so much. He was looking forward to snuggling up with that scent once again tonight. At least tonight he would be sober enough to relax and enjoy it.

"Well we could get pizza then go to bed", he stated.

Hinata noded happily. She really liked the sound of that plan.

"That s..sounds nice ".

She then settled down and carried on watching Mock the week as Naruto called for the pizza. Hinata felt a little nervous now. Last night when she stayed she was drunk. She had very little control over her mind and body. She didn't know how she would cope sober. She suspected they would share the bed again was no going back now though. She would just have to deal with it in the best way she could. She couldn't faint.

Halph an hour later the door bell went and Naruto answered it. The pizza had arrived .After fumbling in his pocket for the money he closed the door and returned to the couch. They split the pepperoni pizza between themselves and watched Lee Evens live at the 02 .Hinata seemed to like this Lee Evens and Naruto had to admit he was a rather hilarious guy. His actions made the show much more laughable.

"I'm s..so full".

Hinata said this as she slouched back on the couch. Her hands resting on her smiled down at her,a loving look in his eyes. He hadn't felt so contented before.

"Bed time then ?", he asked.

He sat the now empty pizza box on the coffee table and stretched letting out a rather noisy yawn as he done so.

"Y..yeah. That sounds like a n..nice idea", she yawned also.

Naruto stood up and turned to face her. He took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. He smiled lovingly at her as he pulled her towards him.

"Come on then", he puffed.

Hinata smiled hugging him briefly before she made her way around the two piece suit and past the kitchen. She entered the rather messy looking bedroom and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll only be a m..moment Naruto kun", she stated.

Naruto noded in acknowledgement of her statement as he to entered the room. As she entered the bathroom he dressed down to his left his shirt on as he climbed into the double bed. He settled down under the sheets and waited for Hinata's return. He didn't have to wait long though. The oyoung Hyuga made her way from the bathroom and towards the bed. She pulled back the covers a slid her long smooth milk bottle legs into the bed . Her Indigo hair was laying in thick waves down her back. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from such beauty. His heart pounded as she lay next to him. Her pearly eyes were looking into his blue ones. He felt so lucky . He had the most beautiful women in all of Konoha laying in his turned off the bedside light and cuddled up to her warm body. He couldn't help but nuzzle his face into her soft locks. His left arm lay under her head and his right draped around her could feel herself drifting off. She could hear his heart beat loudly. It soothed her into peaceful slumber. She couldn't believe her man she had loved all her life had took her into his home , into his heart and bed. She had dreamt this for many a year now and finally she was living her dream. Nothing could tear them apart


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 enjoy as always :-) a little later in the week than I had hoped but here it is.

I don't own Naruto.

Two months have passed since that night. The day after they had walked up town together. The villagers had watched them with intrest. Naruto had asked Hinata if she would hold his hand. She did so blushing furiously as the villagers whispered and some giggled and cheered at the two.

They had been on many dates. They would go to cinemas,Sushi and ramen bars and even a had won her many prizes that day including a giant stuffed fox. They went star gazing and kissed under the full was going perfectly. It was nearing Christmas and Hinata's birthday . This had been the coldest December Hinata could remember. It had snowed twice already and every where was an icy winter wonderland or casualty area in some was run off her feet with many ice related injuries. Hinata was even assigned to help out at the hospital because they were practically snowed under with paper work from the different was away on a short mission with Sasuke and wouldn't return for a few was sitting in the staff room. She was dressed in a green nurses outfit. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a pen stuck through it. She was sipping a cup of tea and scribbling down notes on a patients discharge wondered into the spacious lounge area and began filling the kettle.

"Morning Hinata. You look tierd ", she stated.

Hinata sighed and nodded pushing back her fringe. Her face looked flushed and her eyes were failing to keep themselves open.

" I'm exhausted. I must have a winter bug. I can't keep anything down and I'm just so tierd", she sighed.

Sakura made herself a coffee and sat with her friend. The old hospital chair squeaking as she sat. The cushioned seats were pointless on them as there cushioned softness had warn away over the decades.

"How long has this been going on then?", she questioned.

Hinata shrugged. Her face full of thought as she pondered on the question for a moment.

"A week or two".

Sakura frowned at her as she flipped through an old magazine. Some of the pages were stuck together because other staff members had carelessly sat their cups on them and the puzzles were completed by various others whilst some weren't even finished.

"That's a bit long for a bug. Maybe your ill", she stated.

Hinata shook her head a frown on her face.

" I don't feel that bad. Just woozy mostly in the morning", she grumbled.

Sakura poked her playfully. A little grin on her face.

" Maybe your pregnant", she teased.

Hinata nearly spat out her tea as she jilted forward in shock. She hadn't expected her friend to come out with such a remark.

" Don't be stupid. We only done it once...and it was our first time"

Sakura laughed.

" Yeah yeah that's the mistake they all make. It was only once , I was on my period ,we done it standing up, he pulled out , it was my first time. So many myths! It doesn't matter who you are were you are or what protection you use there's always that chance! Nobody's special."

Hinata looked at her friend wide eyed. She seamed a little annoyed. It must of been a conversation she was used to having.

"R..really? ", she stammered in disbelieve.

Sakura nodded. A very serious expression on her face.

"From experience I know for a fact the pull out method don't work. I never knew that men can get a thing called precum. That's how Sky is here today", Sakura pointed out.

Hinata tilted her head and looked on in confusion. She looked rather adorable like a child would look at their parent when they tried to explain something.

"Precum?"

Sakura took a sip of her coffee noding her head. Her eyebrows were raised high and her eyes rather wide leaned forward sitting her cup on the table I front of her.

"Yeah men can let a little go before their big finale"

Hinata looked stunned for a moment but soon burst out laughing joined by Sakura. Tears streamed from their faces. A male nurse walked in grabbing a snack bar before leaving girls stopped laughing as he entered. They watched him from the corner of their eyes trying their hardest to suppress their laughter. The nurse noticed he was being watched and scurried past them looking both confused and slightly freaked out. As soon as he left they began once again . Sakura sat a hand on Hinata's knee and leaned forward calming down. Her expression began to relax.

"But seriously Hinata it's all a load of bull the only way to make sure you one hundred percent don't get pregnant is through abstinence".

The words Sakura spoke sat with Hinata for a moment. She let them run through her mind. She watched Sakura pick up her mug to drink before she spoke once more.

"I suppose I could take a test...just to be safe", she stated.

Sakura smiled smugly at her friend before placing her mug on the coffee table.

"You go pee in a pot and I'll take it to the lab", she stated.

Hinata frowned looking distastefully at her friend. She held her own mug in her hand and took a sip.

"Way to make it sound so glamorous Sakura", Hinata giggled.

Sakura shrugged and stood up.

"Just do it. I wanna see if you are or not", she teased.

Hinata got a sample for Sakura to take to the lab. It took a good half hour for Sakura to return. Paper work in hand she passed it to the nervous looking girl.

"Ok...here goes...", Hinata began.

Her eyes wandered across the didn't finish reading it all though. Instead she dropped the papers at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm...p...p...", she couldn't finish.

Sakura knew what she was going to say though. She grabbed her friend in a tight embrace.

"Oh...oh dear...it's ok...a little scary at first but...ok ...", Sakura soothed.

Hinata still balled into Sakuras arms. Neither had truly expected this. Sure there had been that possibility but it still shocked them.

"Ok listen sweetie my shift is ending soon. You go let the head nurse know you aren't feeling well and you can come relax at mine. We can have a chat get some herbal tea or hot chocolate. Sky is at her nana and papas house. I could get the girls around later maybe. We could have a girly night in",Sakura offered all she could.

Hinata smiled and noded tears still in her eyes. Her head was a mess and not everything was making sense. she could really do with the friendly chat and comfort of her friends. Plus the thought of Sakura's log fire was really in rising her in.

"Sounds g..great", she sniffed.

Hinata tucked in her cream coloured scarf, zipped up her thick lilac jacket and pulled her cream coloured Wellies over her thick socks. She pulled on her cream gloves and hat and shoved her hands deep into her pockets. She also wore skinny indigo jeans much like her hair . She left the hospital along side Sakura who wore a reddish pink jacket and wellies. She also wore black skinny jeans, scarf, hat and trudged though the white snow. It was falling once more and it came up to their ankles. There was an ice cold wind which nipped at their ears and pulled her hat down further shivering. They both looked frozen. Arms crossed across their chests they charged through the snowy wonderland towards Sakuras cottage. The snow crunched under their feet as the wind whistled through the tree branches. The wind blew some snow from branches making it land in piles under the trees.

The cottage was covered in snow. It looked like a Christmas card wIth the large real pine tree in the window covered in Christmas decorations and the tiny robin bird sitting on the tree branch outside the pushed the gate open with a bit of a struggle. The snow was packed up against it and made it nearly impossible to open it.

"It's getting really deep! I should probably bring in some logs and coal to save any one needing to go out later". Sakura huffed.

Hinata nodded in recognition of Sakuras statement as she closed the gate behind her. It made a load squeaking noise as it swung shut clicking loudly in opened the front door letting them in. She knocked the snow from her boots,proceeding through a glass door and into the long hall.

Hinata followed closely behind. She too knocked the snow from her boots. She ventured through the hall making sure to close the doors behind her.

"You can leave your boots at the back door. I'm just going to nip out the back to get those logs and coal", Sakura announced from the silence.

"Ok. If it's ok I will put the kettle on and set out the cups", Hinata offered.

Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Of course. I will only be a moment".

So with that the girls turned to their left and into the baby pink and white Kitchen. Sakura made her way to the wooden back door picking up a coal bucket and log hamper. She gave a smile to her friend as she opened the back door .Hinata looked about her surroundings. Her friend had a truly beutieful Kitchen. The floor was made of real wood floorboards. There was a round rustic white table with a jug of flowers centred in the middle. The work tops were also wooden . The cupboards were painted white wood and everything sparkled. The curtains were checked pink, the kitchen accessories were pink and it looked like a typical country kitchen complete with an old range. Hinata took off her boots and placed them on the boot stand. She then put her jacket over one of the chairs laying her gloves,scarf and hat on top of it. She then pulled two mugs from the mug tree and filled the kettle at the sink. Placing it on the stand to boil. As she finished this Sakura came wondering in. She was covered in snow and she looked almost frozen. She dumped the bucket and hamper on the floor closing the waisted no time in removing her boots placing them on the stand next to Hinata's. She then tore off her coat and placed it on another chair along with her own accessories. She wondered over to Hinata to take over the tea making then proceeded to start up conversation.

" I think we will save the hot chocolate for when the girls get here."

Hinata was pulling biscuits from the near by cupboard and placing them on a plate.

"Sounds good to me. I'll have a normal tea with...", Hinata begun but was finished off by Sakura.

"Two and cow", she giggled .

Hinata waggled her slim finger at Sakura a teasing look on her face.

"You know me to well."

Sakura shrugged a smile on her lips.

"Come on Hinata let's get comfy and warm In front of the fire", Sakura said .

She carried the mugs as Hinata grabbed the biscuits and made their way to the living hours had past buy quicker than Hinata had expected. It was 8 o'clock at night. Ino and Tenten had made their way to Sakuras house with some difficulty. Shops had closed early and every one had went crazy in town buying milk,bread and other essentials incase they got snowed were all sitting giggling in their pyjamas. They sat in front of the open fire Hinata and Tenten on bean bags and Ino and Sakura were foot to foot on the couch. Tenten was on her mobile reading out messages she had received from Neji. The fire crackled and sparked in the background.

"I can't believe he is gone. I miss him so much ", Tenten sighed.

She had gotten pregnant a week before the war. She hadn't found out until a month later. She now had three healthy triplets. Two boys and a girl who were four years old.

"Yeah. He was a great guy", Ino sighed.

The girls sat silently for a moment sipping their hot chocolates.

Tenten jumped up suddenly staring at her phone.

"Oh my god their back look!", Tenten squealed .

She held her phone up to let Hinata see. She was on Facebook and there was a status put up only five minutes ago by Naruto.

It read - Well that's me and Sasuke Uchiha back from our mission. Can't wait to get cozy with my gorgeous girl Hinata Hyuga. Missed you baby!? ﾟﾘﾘ-

"Oh Hinata he will be looking for you", Ino teased.

Sakura turned towards Hinata a serious look on her were sitting in the dim light of the Christmas lights of the tree and fire. The embers eliminated the girls faces and sent a warm glow across the room.

"Are you telling him? I mean he needs to know honey."

Hinata looked rather scared now. She fumbled with her hair which was pulled into a high ponytail.

"B..but how?", she stammered .

The others looked at each other a little confused? What was she going to say!? Despite the fact both Sakura and Tenten had been pregnant neither had a man to tell about it.

"Well. You could meet him some where you feel comfortable and tell him", Sakura offerd.

Hinata noded. She had to tell him. He deserved to hear it sooner rather than later.

"I'll do it! "

She then took her phone from her pocket and began texting. This took a few minutes but she was soon finished. She then put her phone away into a pocket on her dressing gown. Every one eyed her curiously awaiting the ferdict.

"He wanted me to come see him now. But I told him I was busy and it wasn't great weather to be out in so I'm seeing him tomorrow . I'm so scared girls", she whimpered.

Tenten leaned forward and hugged her. She pouted out her bottom lip slightly and looked sympathetically at her friend.

"It will be ok Hinata trust me", Ino soothed.

Hinata bit her lip and twiddled her fingers. She could and yet she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day the snow had stopped. Hinata left the girls that afternoon to meet Naruto at his flat. Sakura had promised to beat him if he acted like an ass about it. Ino was more than happy to help with bundled in her coat she proceeded to Narutos. The snow crunching beneath her feet all the way. The shops were still closed . The snow was almost at her knees but it took her only ten minuites to reach Narutos knocked on the door and was welcomed by her dashing looked mischievous. A big foxy grin on his face. His hair was spiked as normal, he wore his usual orange trousers and a black swooped Hinata into a tight hug making her giggle.

"You look frozen babe", he mumble in her ear.

She shivered in response . Not from the cold but from his warm breath on her ear.

"Well then are you going to let me in? Or am I to freeze ", she teased.

Naruto pulled her in closing the door behind her. He trailed kisses over her neck before stoping to apologise.

"I'm sorry Hinata Chan. Let me make you a hot drink",he offered.

She took off her outdoor garments placing them neatly next to the front door. She then ventured over to the kitchen area.

"I have missed you", Naruto called over the noise of the kettle.

Hinata looked dreamily at her boyfriend of two months. She felt butterflies in her tummy. This was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She had became more confident and never stuttered except in extremely nerve wrecking couldn't help but feel giddy knowing his baby was part of her. She decided to sit down before everything got to much.

Naruto came over with two steaming mugs of tea.

"Here this should heat you up", he stated placing the cup in her hand.

She took a sip but placed it down. Naruto made her lovely tea but she felt too sick with nerves to drink it. Naruto noticed her nervousness. He tried to ease things by placing his arm loosely around her and cuddling her close.

"What's up Hinata chan. You seam distant. I haven't done something wrong?", he asked worry in his voice.

She shook her head madly. Her eyes looking up innocently into his own.

"No...it's not like that...but...I have something to tell you",she hesitated.

Naruto looked a little confused. He waited for Hinata to continue.

"I...I haven't been very well lately...", she began.

Naruto jumped in. He looked worriedly at his girlfriend.

"Is it serious?", he gulped.

Hinata pated his knee reassuringly.

"No...it's not...but...I might be unwell, tierd and I won't be able to go on missions for another 7 months if not more..."

Naruto was very confused. He sat back slightly looking at Hinata through squinted eyes.

" I..I'm...I'm expecting..", she blurted out.

She closed her eyes and waited for the response.

"Expecting...eeeeh what Hinata Chan", Naruto asked in his usual clueless manner.

Hinata's eyes widened anime style. She could of passed out there and then.

"Naruto kun a baby. I'm expecting a baby. Our baby...I'm carrying your baby Naruto ," she was a little histerical by now.

Naruto slipped his arm away slowly. He looked distant. The colour drained from his face.

"B..but it was only once...we have only been together 2 months...we don't live together...we aren't married..what's your father going to say? I live in a crapy one bedroom flat with a freakin bathroom in my bedroom so guests have to walk through what's meant to be my private space ...we will need a bigger house...clothes for the baby, bottles? Do we need bottles? Are you going to breast feed? It will need a cot, a pram, nappys, a bath what else do baby's need?...shit!...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm going to be a dad!...I don't know if I can handle this",he panicked.

He held his head with both hands. He looked really sickly now. Hinata began to panic slightly at his response.

"Naruto kun you can handle this! I know you can. You will be a great daddy! I know it will be a struggle", she tried to reason with him.

"So I take it you have made up your mind on weather your keeping it or not", he stated dryly.

Hinata was a little taken aback. Was Naruto angry at her? She looked over his facial expression a little stunned by the slight anger in his eyes. It did appear to be diluted with fear.

"Of course. I couldn't get rid of something so precious", she just about cried out.

Naruto ducked his head down and nodded slightly. His hands were clasped together.

"I see...I need to go clear my head...I'll be back ...sometime.."

With that said he walked out the door and jumped off from roof top to roof top. Hinata was left in a daze. He was angry. There was no denying it in her hadn't expected that sort of reaction from the blonde. She thought he would of been over joyed but no.

"What have I done ",she began weeping.

It was 12 o'clock when Naruto came back. He had spent most of the night at Sasuke's. He had asked the Uchiha for some advise. He needed to be comforted in a way. He needed another father to calm him and tell him it was ok. Sasuke may of only found out he was a father that night he stayed at Sakura's after Naruto's party. He was still more experienced even if he didn't get to see his daughter that had ventured home felling a lot more relaxed and a little drunk from the vodka Sasuke had offered him. He slipped into the bedroom were he found Hinata. She was cuddled up in his bed. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sniffling away into the pillow. He hadn't expected her to be staying tonight.

"H..Hinata Ch ...Chan...w..what's wrong?", he stuttered drunkingly.

He sat on the bed and attempted to undress. He wore only his boxers as he slid in to the bed. He nestled his face into her dark indigo hair taking in its sent. Warping his rather cold arms around her he settled down to comfort his love. She was dressed in a onesie which she kept at Naruto's for the times she stayed.

"Naruto...you have been drinking! ", she hissed.

Naruto frowned.

"I only h..had a c..couple baby ."

She sat up and hit him hard across the face. The sound echoed around the once silent room.

"BACKA", she yelled.

Naruto sat bolt upright completely shocked. His hand flew up to his cheek rubbing in an attempt to sooth the stinging sensation.

" I sit here all night in tears hoping you haven't left me. Hoping you wouldn't be long. I wanted things to be better, to talk to you, to sort it out. But no Oooh no Naruto Uzumaki decided it would be much better to go out get drunk and say fuck it to everything. I mean what were you thinking!", she just about yelled

Naruto couldn't say anything. His heart was racing and his mind was a mess. He couldn't believe how angry he had made her. His sweet, innocent ,caring Hinata looked like she could rip him to shreds right now.

"Baby please", was all he managed.

He was soon cowering from her flamed gaze as she shot him the most evil glare he had ever seen. He swore it was worse than the ones he had received from Sasuke.

"Don't baby me !", she hissed.

The anger and hormones were really getting to her. She picked up her pillow and jumped out the bed. She shivered slightly as she left the warmth of the bed and her feet hit the cold floor. She was glad she had put on the bed socks as well as her thick onesie.

"H..hey were are you g..going?", he slurred.

She spun around at such speed she nearly knocked herself over. Her pearl like eyes glared daggers at him.

"To the couch", she spat.

Naruto just sat in a slight daze. What had happened? Was this their first fight? Naruto lay in his bed wide awake had he done!? He had been so selfish. He could of destroyed their relationship or maybe...maybe he already 's bottom lip quivered and he began to cry big wet tears. He hugged his pillow close to his chest.

"What have I done!", he whispered.

He could hear Hinata's soft sobs coming from the living had to put it right. He couldn't lose her. He wanted this baby she had to know it. She had to know what he still drunk and blubbering he dashed through to the living room giving poor Hinata a fright in the process. He collapsed on the floor in front of her and grabbed hold of her waist.

"P..please Hinata don't hate me! A..and pl..please d..don't l..leave me! I...I love you...a..and I'm g..going to l..love our baby! I..I'm just sc..scared! I want to be a g..good dad...I wa..want it to have the be..best of everything!", he wept.

Hinata felt rotten. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was just scared just like she was. It didn't give him reason to disappear and get drunk though.

" I'll forgive you on one circumstance", she said trying to keep herself together.

Naruto nodded his head furiously. Tears still streaming down his face.

"Y..you name it!", he cried.

She took his face into her hands. Kissing his nose and rubbing away his tears with her thumbs she gave him a big smile.

"No more drinking! It just creates havoc", she laughed to lighten the mood.

Naruto gave her a massive grin and nodded his head profusely. He felt blessed that she had forgiven him so easily.

"Y..yes of course! ", he laughed and cried all at once.

She then let go of his face and stood up pulling her pillow along with her.

"Then let's go to bed and start afresh in the morning...oh and one more thing. You can heat me up in bed with your cuddles.. I'm freezing", she smiled.

Naruto staggered after her climbing in bed once more. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's curvy body pulling the sheets tightly around themselves. Cautiously he let one hand slip down onto her abdomen. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. The thought that his child was growing inside of Hinata was a little daunting but exciting. He was totally prepared


	9. Chapter 8

At last here it is Chapter 8 :-). Do hope you enjoy.

Don't own Naruto :-(

Naruto stood in front of one of the many shops that stood on the Main Street of Konoha. He was wearing a puffy brown jacket with a creamy white almost wool like collar. He wore dark blue jeans and black and white trainers. The snow was covering the streets and his body. It stuck in his gold locks before melting away leaving them rather damp.

It was 4 in the evening and the sky was already in darkness. The street lamps were covered in Christmas lights, which flashed ,sparkled and some were even animated. All the shops had fairy lights draped around the inside of their windows. Some depicted scenes for the annual best dressed shop window competition.

Naruto's breath was fogging up the cold glass as he tried to get a closer look at the items on display, sighing heavily he used his sleeve to wipe away at the window. He jumped slightly seeing the reflection of Sasuke and Kiba in the shop around he gave the pair an exasperated look.

"Help!", he groaned collapsing into Kiba.

Kiba was caught slightly off guard by this action. Standing straight and taking the weight he let Naruto collapse into his shoulder for a brief moment. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's collar and pulled him back to his feet looking smugly at his friend. He wagged a finger at him in a mocking manor.

"Tsk tsk Naruto! Not bought a Christmas gift for Hinata yet?", he mused.

Naruto frowned his eyes becoming big and watery. He shook his head wildly before dipping it down with a shameful expression on his face.

"Worse...I don't have either her Christmas nor birthday present yet!", he murmured.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at one another. They had an amused expression on both their faces. This could be fun.

"Gee Naruto that's tough!", Kiba sighed.

He tried his best to sound sincere but on the inside he was trying desperately not to laugh at Naruto's unfortunate circumstance. It was already the 22nd of December and most shops were sold out of any of the good presents. Anything that was left was rather far to expensive or nobody was interested.

Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend as he came grovelling to them. His hands were clasped tightly together in a praying gesture and his bottom lip quivered as big wet tears streamed from his eyes.

"You to have to help me! Kiba you have known Hinata for so long! You must know more than I do and Sasuke...Eeeeh ...well...your hear so I might as well drag you in on it!", Naruto shrugged at the end.

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's comment towards him. He huffed crossing his arms, puffing out his chest and flinging his nose in the air. He hadn't been so insulted before. Even after all he had said and done people still begged for his presence. Kiba on the other hand placed a reassuring hand onto Naruto's shoulder. He gave him a big toothy smile.

"Sure we will help! Then we can head around to mine. I'm having a boys only Christmas party! There's going to be loads of drink and card games. It's a proper lads night in with crisps, dip and pizza. You have to be there!", Kiba almost shouted.

Naruto stuck his finger in his ear that was closest to Kiba and shook it about before pulling it out. There was now a irritating wringing in his ear. Putting that to one side he pondered for a moment on Kibas invitation. Hinata was going around to Tenten's with Ino and Sakura They were having a girly night as their own early Christmas celebration. He had promised Hinata though that he wouldn't drink.

Nobody knew of Hinata's pregnancy except Sasuke and the three girls. They were all sworn to secrecy. Nobody was aware of Naruto's little moment bar Sasuke of course and only Hinata and Naruto knew of his promise not to drink. He could always stick to the soft drinks and make an excuse, or forget his promise since he was sure she wouldn't find out. How could she!? She wouldn't be there.

"Yeah...i'll take up that offer. Now let's go! I need the best gift ever...it has to be pretty and elegant like her...it has to be within good taste and not to expensive...", Naruto began to ramble.

He was walking down the street with his hands stuffed tightly in his pockets. The snow was falling heavily around them now. Kiba followed on his black timberlands trudged through the snow. He was also wearing dark blue slouch jeans and a black parka with a fur trimmed hood. His grey gloved hands picket up a clump of snow moulding it into a ball. As he bent over one end of his grey scarf fell out the top of the jacket. He stuffed it back in with his other hand before sorting out his matching grey woollen hat.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. He too was dressed accordingly to the weather. His own black wellingtons wandered through the snow as it crunched with every step he took. His blue gloved hands were also buried deep within the pockets of his black and blue super dry jacket. His head was covered by a blue beanie which allowed his dark bangs to flow freely in the wind. His dark blue jeans were becoming damp though as the snow began to pelt against him melting within seconds at the touch of his body heat.

Kiba had successfully flung his snowball hitting his target on the head. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his child like behaviour. Naruto who just so happened to be the target stopped dead in his tracks hunching up his shoulders and spreading out both his legs and arms so he looked almost like a crab except his arms pointed down wards. His entire body shuddered and he began prancing around screaming as the snowball had slid from the crown of his head down the neck of his coat and into his shirt. Kiba pointed at him in fits of laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?", Naruto yellped.

Sasuke found both Kiba and Naruto extremely irritable. They were alike in many away but Kiba had more wicked side to him. He like pranks but could be quite cruel at times. Whilst Naruto gad a loveable dopy side Kiba was more of a lad and wasn't as dense.

"Hahaha! Just shut up and get in this shop here!", Kiba called to unamused blonde.

Naruto was busy shacking the back of his jacket in an attempt to get the remains of the snow ball out from his shirt. His blue eyes darted up towards the shop sign then back at Kiba.

"Why here?", he asked confused.

Kiba was already in the shop though followed by Sasuke. Naruto sighed slouching towards the wooden door grumbling as he went. He pushed down on the golden handle before pushing the actual door forward. The sound of a wind chime tinkled above his head as he entered the dark shop. The smell of different incense drifted towards him. The shop itself was like one of the ones you would see on t.v. with the cursed object that would be sold to the main character. Naruto hoped that wasn't the case for him.

This shop appeared to have many a things. There were an array of dream catchers and wind chimes of all sizes hanging from the ceiling, cabinets with crystals and books, the counter which had a middle aged woman sitting behind it was a glass one. It was filled with incense sticks and many expensive items that were all kept under her lock and key.

She was a large woman with thick ginger curls and dark green eyes. She had big hooped earrings and wore a long sleeved purple velar dress with a draw string around her waist. Each finger had pointed claw like nails which were painted red and coated with rings which held many a gems. Her face was covered in a thick layer of make up. Her red lips curved into a smile as the three walked to the desk.

"Here for something special I presume...for a certain lady friend maybe...", she winked towards Naruto.

Naruto was a little startled by the woman. Her voice was deep but still very feminine. Her thick black lashes pattered against her cheeks and her eyes looked like they could tell a thousand story's. Shaking it off he was intrigued as to how she knew of their business there.

"You seem to be sure of yourself", Naruto grinned.

He was eying her up in an almost challenging way. The woman just smiled and let out a short chuckle. Crossing her arms on the counter she leaned forward using them as a rest and showing off her rather large cleavage. The boys weren't quite sure were to look at that moment.

"Of course! I'm a fortune teller and a witch...But I use my powers to see the future to determine on weather or not to open my shop...no point opening if no one comes!", she grinned.

The three sweat dropped. Sure it was a good idea but wasn't that abusing her powers slightly for such a minuscule thing that most normal shop keepers had to deal with on a daily basis. Deciding it was best not to question the witch in fear of what she might do they proceeded with their original task.

"Yes..I'm looking for a special gift for my girlfriend...nothing too expensive . It has to be pretty and elegant. I need one thing for her Christmas and one for her birthday!", he told the shop keeper.

Nodding she snapped her fingers. Before them was a small item under a purple silk cloth. The boys looked on in amazement as this object had just appeared from thin air with out the aid of any ninja arts. They watched as she lifted the cloth to reveal a small oval shaped silver box with tiny claw feet on its base and a beautiful flower pattern engraved on it. There were green gems for the levels and purple and lilac gems for the petals. There was one large flower on top of the box which was made entirely of opal petals.

"It's just...amazing! The gems on top are like her eyes...this is so elegantly crafted...but... ", he hesitated.

The shop keepers smile disintegrated as her eyes narrowed on the young man before her. Both his friends looked at him also confused by the blondes hesitance.

"Buuuuut?", she asked.

There was a dangerousness tone in her voice. Naruto wasn't aware of it though. He just stood squinting his eyes at the tiny box and rubbing his chin as he appeared to ponder over it.

"What...is it?", he asked finally.

Every one except Naruto crashed to the floor. Naruto just stood looking bewildered at the shiny metal object.

"You idiot!", Sasuke mumbled from his spot on the floor.

The woman pulled herself up using the counter before brushing herself off and regaining her composure. Her smile was plastered back on her face which made all the small wrinkles of her face visible once more. Naruto's nose twitched as the overwhelming scent of her musky perfume invaded his nostrils along with the shops strong smoky perfumed scent from the burning sticks. He sneezed as he waited for the woman to explain.

"It's a box..but not any box oh no! This one is perfectly designed to match its potential owners likes. It's a limited edition one of a kind...but that's because I used a spell to enter your mind and create it using my magic", she mumbled.

Naruto plunged his finger in his ear once again in an attempt to clear it.

"I'm sorry lady I didn't catch that last part", he grumbled.

Once again she gave a smile and looked to him with the best innocent look she could muster.

"Nothing my dear!...when I open this box it should give us an idea of your lovely..lady..", she purred.

As she finished the sentence the box was opened and a sweet tune played out across the room. Inside the box was a mirror stuck into the lid with the words forever yours written inside. The actual compartment of the box had a purple silk covered cushion with a slit going horizontally across it.

"My my...it would appear you may have something special on your mind for this young lady of yours! ", the woman chortled.

Naruto looked up rather bewildered at the woman who just stood staring back at him with an ' oh my god how thick can he get' sort of expression on her face. Her long red nails tapped against the wooden counter. Sasuke leaned in towards her cupping his hand to the side of his face.

"He isn't the brightest I'm afraid", he whispered.

The woman rolled her eyes. It would be best just to explain to him she supposed. It saved any confusions or so she hoped.

"You see...it's a ring box my dear...as I said before I used a spell and entered your mind where it gathered the information it required. That information was your feelings towards the girl which you desired the gift for. The spell works out what would suit the girl based on your knowledge of her. If she is sweet there may be a reference towards candy if she likes flowers it may be a vase...then it takes some information on your own thoughts and feelings towards the girl to make it not just suited to her tastes but also personal...something from your heart hense the inscription inside. That along with what the box is made for would indicate that you have been considering a proposal maybe. Do you wish to marry this girl?", she questioned.

Naruto turned pink. Sure he loved her but that took him a very long time to figure out. He had just been hit with the news they were going to have a child. The thought might of crossed his mind but he had brushed it off thinking it was early days still. A child was a big enough step. Maybe it was just in his subconscious. Looking at the shopkeeper he shrugged.

"Not any time soon...b..but I have th..thought of it", he stammered.

He felt a little embarrassed talking I front of his friends about such things. He didn't even turn to look at them. He knew they would both be standing with those smug looks on their faces.

"I see...well it still makes for a nice present until the time comes...you could even put this in it", she began once more.

Waving her hand over the box a necklace appeared. It was a silver chain with a silver love heart pendant which had an amethyst gem in the centre. Naruto looked excitedly at the chain bouncing on his feet like a kangaroo.

"It's amazing!...what about the second one?", he questioned.

The woman rubbed her chin and bit her lip. Clicking her fingers once again a large grey teddy appeared with opal gem eyes. It held a lavender in one paw. It even smelt like lavender. It's tummy was embroidered with the words Naruto loves Hinata. The love was depicted as a heart . Naruto's name was embroidered in orange whilst Hinata's was lilac and the heart was pink.

"How cute! I trust you like it? ", she asked.

Naruto had his wallet out within seconds. He fumbled over coins and notes. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he counted. He then looked up to the woman.

"How much!?", he questioned.

Once Naruto was stripped of almost all his cash the lady carefully gift wrapped the items and placed them in a carrier bag. Sasuke was busy eying up some ribbon which he was sure Sky would love for her hair and Naruto was playing with the cat that sat on the counter. It purred and pressed its head against the mans hand as he scratched its ear. It was a plump white cat with a black tail. Naruto hadn't seen anything like it. Kiba was leaning on the counter looking rather board. She soon finished her task though wandering over with the wrapped gifts.

"Here you go lovelies...two well wrapped gifts for the special lady", she mused.

Naruto took the bag and thanked the woman. Sasuke had picked some ribbon for Sky and was carefully putting it into his boys then scurried out the door. The cold air hit them sending them into a slight shock after being in such a warm shop. They made their way silently towards Naruto's flat. The wind had picked up quite a bit now.

They were all half way up the icy steps to Naruto's flat when Kiba finally spoke. Naruto was at the lead with Sasuke behind him. They stopped and looked at Kiba then at one another.

"So was that woman weird or what!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Naruto let out a small chuckle. They tried to concentrate on not slipping as they climbed. Kiba just grunted and followed the other two up the steps and into Naruto's flat. He waited for Naruto to flip the switch. Once he did the room was illuminated and the trio blinked their eyes rapidly trying to adjust to the light. As things came into focus Sasuke and Kiba were stunned at the sight.

The place was tidy. There was a fresh sweet smell in the flat and no cables sat on the floor. There were fresh clean curtains at the windows, some soft cushions on the couch and some small things sitting about like photos, the odd ornament and candles. Each candle had its on special scent. It was like walking into a normal mature persons flat. It was well scene Naruto was out to empress these days.

Kiba and Sasuke waited patiently whilst Naruto stored the items away. He made sure to place them somewhere that Hinata wouldn't go. He soon returned from the room grinning away. He was very pleased with his hiding skills.

"Right if that's you done then let's hurry back to mine and get the guys round. There's some things from today that I would like to erase from my mind with the aid of alcohol!", Kiba moaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how Kiba was still alive to this day. He had been drinking every weekend now since Naruto's birthday. Although him and Sasuke weren't extremely close he did worry for the dog lovers health.

"Right let's get this party started!", Naruto cheered.

The three left the flat to venture across town towards Kibas own flat. The cold weather spurred them on. They could easily see their breath as they went. They couldn't wait to be inside the warmth of Kibas flat with a drink in hand. Tonight was going to be a long night though if Kiba gets his way.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm late with this one as I decided to make this chapter up last minute. I normally have 2-3 chaps per written then I check before I post them for spelling ect but this was a last minute thing I decided to fling together so sorry if it's not up to much. Here you go though. Hopefully you will enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto :-(

Tenten scooped up a pile of bricks and emptied them into a large container. Her beige coloured carpet was covered in toys. Even her comfy brown sofa was scattered with teddies and a small jacket. The cream and beige coloured cushions lay scattered on the floor or piled on the brown chairs which matched the couch. There was a sock here and a crayon there.

"You are so lucky to only have one child Sakura!", Tenten complained.

The triplets had only fell asleep an hour ago so Tenten didn't get round to tidying their belongings before the girls had arrived. Sakura was helping out by rearranging the cushions and picking up the teddies. She to was used to tidying up after Sky still.

"We know you don't mean that Tenten. Those three mean everything to you!", Sakura told the brunette.

Tenten smiled looking up at their family photo that took pride of place on the mantel. It sat next to a photo of herself and Neji. They had been on a few dates before the war. No one was aware of their relationship until Tenten discovered her pregnancy. It had been their special secret.

"Yeah...they really do. They remind me of him everyday", she sighed happily.

Hinata wondered in looking paler than normal. The morning sickness wasn't just for mornings anyway. She was suffering greatly. Sometimes even water was a hard task to keep down. Regardless she still ate to try and get as much nutrients into her body as possible.

"Tenten I'm sorry about that. I really aren't feeling very well", she apologised.

Tenten dropped the last of the bricks into the box before going over to Hinata's side. Taking her into a caring embrace she settled her on the couch smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't worry I understand. It's totally normal! I was sick a lot during my pregnancy. After every meal if I remember correctly ", Tenten assured.

Hinata frowned collapsing back into the soft cushions. Her eyes wondered slowly up to the brown lamp shade that hung from the celling. Her eyes then wondered over to the window. The curtains weren't drawn so she could pear out into the night through the large double glazed window.

The snow was sticking against the window pain creating a winters scene. She hadn't seen as much snow in the village in all her life. This was going to be a snowy Christmas for sure.

There was knock at the door and Sakura left to answer it. She didn't feel like chipping in on the conversation. She had had a straight forward pregnancy with some morning sickness and felt as if she would only be rubbing it in if she talked about it.

Sakura made her way through the hall and to the door. Peeping through the peep hole she smiled to herself before letting the person in. The person of course was Ino. She was fashionably late as usual with their girly gatherings.

Stepping through the door and into the hall she began to pull of her grey coloured beret and matching scarf whilst chatting away to the pink haired medic nin.

"I'm so sorry I'm late girls", she called towards the open living room door so the others could hear "I'll tell all soon but right now I need a tea! If you don't mind Tenten I'll pop the kettle on", she finished.

The girls were all familiar witheach other houses, bar Hinata's. They would make themselves at home by making meals, cleaning up and many other things.

"Of course but do make me a milky coffee. I need a little perk. Two sugar", Tenten called back.

Ino hung her dark purple duffel coat on the hanger in the hall before looping her scarf over it and placing her hat on top. She then tossed her boots onto the shoe stand before wandering off to the kitchen.

"Mines a tea please!", Sakura told the blonde.

Ino gave her a nod before featuring on leaving Sakura to go back into the living room. It wasn't hard to get about Tenten's house. It was in the style of a bungalow except it had an upstairs floor with two rooms.

"Well the house is tidy, kids are in bed, fire blazing nicely...I say we draw the curtains, get out the snacks and let the girly night come she", Sakura cheered.

The two on the couch nodded. Tenten bounced up and drew the curtains as Sakura had suggested. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail instead of her usual buns. She was dressed in black leggings, grey ugg boot slippers that were extremely fluffy and an oversized grey 90's style jumper.

Hinata was still collapsed back into the couch. She wore grey track suits bottoms, lilac ugg boot slippers and a white vest top and lilac zip up hoodie. She watched Ino as she carted in the cups on a tray. She had even made a hot cup of tea for Hinata. She sat up and took hold of it gratefully.

Ino was wearing a pair of thick whit woollen tights a purple and white checked dress with white collar and long whit sleeves. She had a plate of biscuits which she also held out to Hinata.

"No please I can't eat a thing", Hinata sighed.

She looked saddened. She had tried to eat several times that day but she just couldn't keep it down. Ino sat next to her the plate still in hand and put her arm over the girls shoulders.

"Their ginger biscuits. I heard their really good for morning sickness", she assured.

Hinata took one and looked over it suspiciously before nibbling on it like a mouse. She sipped her tea and nibbled some more. So far so good but she would at least give it ten minutes after she finished before attempting to eat another.

"So what took you so long Ino pig", Sakura teased.

She had sat down in one of the chairs closest to the fire. She unlike the others had changed into get favourite onesie. It was a soft pink colour lighter than her hair. It had a hood with cat ears on it and she wore white fluffy bed socks with pom-poms dangling from the back.

Ino took a sip from her cup and smiled happily as the warm liquid reached her lips. Placing the cups on the side table she sat herself up ready to tell her story. Every one sat forward in anticipation.

"Ok...I was getting ready to come hear when I had Shikamaru at my door. Of course he had come to apologise. What I didn't expect was for him to get down on one knee and freaking propose!", she shrieked .

The other three sat with their mugs in hand. Their faces were a picture of shock. They hadn't been expecting this one bit. It was Hinata who spoke up. She leaned In towards Ino curiosity painted on her face.

"What did you do? What did you say?"

Ino flipped her hair and gave a smug grin before holding out her hand showing off the dazzling rock that took pride of place on her ring finger. The girls all crowded around.

"Its gorgeous!", they gushed.

Ino pulled her hand away before turning her gaze onto Sakura. The other two followed suit. Ino had a evil grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

"What about you forehead? I hearted you were shacked up,with mister cold hearted. The steamy hot bad boy Sasuke Uchiha", Ino teased.

Hinata and Tenten could of thought of plenty of other names to call him and steamy hot wasn't even close to the things they could come up with. The cold hearted wasn't far from what they were thinking though.

Sakura blushed and pulled at her hair twisting it into small pleats and undoing it. Her eyes focused on her feet which she has curled up on the chair. She bit at her lip . She couldn't answer her friends.

"I knew it!", Tenten almost yelled.

She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. There was an anger in her eyes as she done so. She couldn't believe after all he had done she was just willingly accepting him back.

"Oh Sakura chan why!?", Hinata asked.

She was looking sorrowful at her friend. She had helped Sakura out a lot as had the others when Sasuke had left her in the condition she was in. Sure he wasn't aware but he still shouldn't of taken advantage of her feelings like that.

"I know..but...he's promised to change and he has taken on his role as a dad brilliantly! I really believe in him", Sakura sighed.

She knew her friend weren't completely convinced but she was sure they would change heir minds once they saw the Sasuke she knew all to well.

"What about you and your bar man!?", Sakura suddenly chirped.

The question was aimed at Tenten who looked completely caught of guard as her friends swivelled their heads towards her. Her face started to redden and she ducked her head behind one of the cushions that she had pulled into her lap.

"Spill Tenten!", Ino giggled.

Tenten looked up briefly from behind her cushion. Taking in a deep breath and a gulp she sprung up and tossed the cushion to the side.

"Ok...so I have been on a few dates with him and what ever and now he wants to meet the triplets...but...", she hesitated.

All her friends sat doing their own little things such as drinking their tea or filling their nails. Each glanced at each other with cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Buuuuuut", they all called out together.

Tenten frowned collapsing into her chair and pulling the cushion back over her face so only her mouth could be seen.

"I really don't like him!", she grumbled. "He's cute yeah but..he's to boney, to laid back, he eats and eats and has a really unhealthy attitude towards women and their roles in day to day life. He's stingy I mean the guy takes off with all the sauce sachets and napkins. He kisses like a frog and he has no manners what so ever!", she wailed.

The other three couldn't help but laugh. Tenten rolled her eyes behind the cushion wishing the ground would swallow her there and then. She had been so fixated with this guy until she got to know him and now she felt like a royal idiot.

"Well then Hinata...how's things with you and Naruto!?", Ino questioned.

Hinata smiled shyly looking down into her cup. Her cheeks were gaining a slight hint of pink as the thought of her Naruto came into her mind.

"Yeah Hinata...I find it very fascinating that some one as pretty and as high up as you would go after some one like him! I'm not trying to be nasty! He does deserve happiness but i still can't believe it would be you to give it to him! What is it Hinata that drives you mad for him!?", Sakura questioned.

Hinata got herself comfy. She knew she would be here a while as all her friends looked intently at her.

"Well to start everything is going well. He seems to be getting really excited about becoming a dad. He bought a cute little outfit the other day. It was the most adorable sleep suit with little stars and moons all over it. It was so precious and he was so excited about buying it. He couldn't wait to show me it when he got in. He had this sparkle in his eyes.i could of melted!", she sighed dreamily.

Tenten squealed kicking her feet excitedly. The others just sat in the edge of their seats. All eyes on Hinata still she continued.

"As for why I chose him..apart from the obvious things, like his determination and loving heart and general morals...there's those eyes. His big blue eyes. I could get lost in them easily. His strong arms that keep me safe at nights. His ever lasting soft tender kisses. His soft blonde hair that I can't help but run my fingers through. He's never got a bad thing to say to me and will do anything for me!", she sighed to herself.

Even just talking about him sent butterflies dancing through her stomach. The girls were all sitting with their mouths gaping open. They were going to be changing a few things when they got home for sure.

They were all jerked out of their thoughts when the sound of shouting came flowing through the double glazed window. The sound of bottles smashing and screams could be heard.

There was then a knock at the door and Tenten answered it followed closely by the girls. There stood Lee locking a little red and flustered. He was pointing wildly towards another end of the street.

"I...I..help...Kiba..big party! Every one there...Kiba..and..and Naruto ...fighting...things getting out of hand!...need...women!", he puffed.

It was obvious Lee was sober. So Tenten pulled him in to the house and shoved him on the couch shoving the remote at him.

"Here triplets are asleep. You stay here and don't leave! We have our phones though. You watch t.v we won't be long!", she commanded.

Lee just sat nodding furiously at the girls. Ino pulled on her boots and Sakura pulled on her ugg slippers. They then disappeared in a puff of smoke. It wasn't long before they appeared outside Kiba's flat. The screams and shouts were only louder from were they stood. Empty cans and bottle lay every were on the grass below the balcony amongst the odd card and poker chip. A window was smashed and a chair was lying awkwardly amongst the items.

"Let's kick some male ass!", Sakura hissed.

They stormed into the block and up the stairs until they reached the blue door with the number 28 written on it. They instantly barged in being hit with the scent of drink, smoke, sweat and even weed. The noise was appalling. They instantly made their way into the living room were they were meet by a horrid sight.

Naruto and Kiba stood in the centre of the floor. They were wrestling each other in a non friendly manor. Shikamaru was lazing on the couch munching crisps with chouji and Sai whilst Sasuke and Shino tried desperately to calm the duo who stood fighting.

"Your going to pay you ass! How could you be such an ass towards her!", Kiba yelled.

He had Naruto stuck in a headlock whilst he shot a knee into his stomach. Naruto growled angrily before coughing up a small amount of blood. Sasuke was trying desperately to untangle Kiba and Naruto whilst Shino stood to the side and shouted in a unShino like manner at the pair.

"Would you piss off! I apologised and she forgave me!", he yelled back.

Their was a deadly silence as the music cut out and the main light switched on. The boys looked around at one another in confusion but were soon met by the angry gaze of three highly trained and highly sober female ninja.

"Under what circumstances was that though Naruto Kun!", Hinata snapped.

Kiba instantly released Naruto who fell to the ground. Chouji and Sai scampered off followed by Shino. Kiba looked up in fear at his team mate. Deciding it best not to get in her way he hurried off to his room. Shikamaru was pulled to the side by Ino who took him in the hall for a screaming match, Sakura was escorted out by Sasuke who was mumbling something about a cute ass kitty and Tenten went to see Kiba to get his side of the story.

Naruto looked up fearfully in his drunken state at the pretty Hyuga. His eyes searched hers for some sign of kindness , but all he found was anger and discussed. He reached out his hand to her but she refused it.

"Under what circumstance did I promise to forgive you Naruto!", she growled.

He slowly stood up. His head was bowed but he still managed to tower over her. He gulped back the fear and answered her.

"That I didn't drink", he almost whispered.

He could feel the anger radiating from her. Her breathing was becoming heavy. She was trying her best to suppress it. Her hormones were every where making her want to cry and scream all at the same time. His eyes just fixed on his feet. He awaited for her actions.

"Yet here you are...pissed...fucking pissed! Starting fights over Kami knows what and before you dare try and explain I'm not the slightest bit interested in what it was you were fighting over. You Naruto Uzumaki...you went back on your word!"

The last part slipped from her lips in a nasty low growl. It stung Naruto's ears to hear his girlfriend utter those words and in such a tone. His heart sunk realising he had done just that.

He had vowed all his life he would never go back on his word yet here he was. The part that was hurting most was it wasn't something he had said to a missing nin, a villager or even a friend. It was something he had told the most closest and most precious person to him.

"I'm s..so..so..s..sorry!", he wept.

Hinata rolled her eyes and grabbed the blondes arm pulling him from the flat. She took him out into the snowy streets were she let go of his hand and began walking. Naruto didn't move at first. The ice cold air hit his face as he stood starring in a confused manner at the Hyuga.

She turned towards him with a stern look on her face, her eyes commanding him to follow. He didn't think twice. He followed on like a saddened puppy dog. After a few twists and turns he realised the direction in which he was heading.

Hinata didn't look back the entire walk. She couldn't let him see her tear stained face. Instead she trudged on listening to the footsteps that carried on behind her. The snow had stopped for know as they walked the quiet streets.

They soon found themselves outside the small flat that belonged to the Uzumaki. Hinata climbed the steps slowly and waited patiently at the top for Naruto to open the door. Once he had done so they both stumbled into the dark room.

After a moment the light came blinking on and the room was illuminated. Hinata smiled inwardly at the sight. She loved coming here. She had really put her stamp on it. She eyed a pair of her fluffy slippers sitting in the corner, her favourite magazines lay on the coffee table and in the kitchen area her own mug took pride of place on the counter next to Naruto's.

Naruto stood numbly in the doorway awaiting for some sort of instruction from Hinata. He watched her as she made her way into the kitchen area. She filled the kettle and pulled out two hot water bottles. She then began spooning coffee and sugar into a cup.

She didn't turn to look at him. She just carried on with her task as she called to him.

"You can drink your coffee to sober up a bit. I'm going to the bedroom to sleep. Whilst I'm there I want you to think long and hard about what you have done".

Naruto shuddered at her voice. Although she tried desperately to hide the pain it was clearly heard in her voice along side the anger. He felt lucky she hadn't just got up and left with his behaviours tonight. He really wasn't sure what he had been thinking.

He lifted his head to watch Hinata leave the room. The coffee was left with a hot water bottle to keep him warm and the other bottle had went with her. Even though she was angry and upset she still looked out for him. He swayed over to the hot mug and smiled down on it.

No matter how mad she was she still cared. She was here in his house still, in his bed. This was reassuring for him. He had a chance to make things right. He took mental note that this would also be the last time he would have to meek things right. Hinata was sweet caring, patient and just plain amazing, but every body has there limits and he wasn't prepared to see Hinata's.

He turned with the mug in hand to look at the small tree on the worktop. It was decorated in tinsel, baubles and lights. A small star sat at the top. It glittered under the light. Naruto twisted one of the red baubles between his index finger and thumb. He sighed heavily taking a sip from the mug.

He knew what he had done. He knew it was wrong, he knew why Hinata was so upset about it. He didn't blame her. He had a child on the way and he was out acting like an immature teen.

He had a child on the way...he was going to be a dad. A small life was about to enter this world. It would be at this moment wrapped in warmth and comfort. It didn't know who it was, who it's parents were, there troubles or anything. It just lay in bliss. That tiny innocent life which one day soon he would need to look after. It would rely entirely on him and Hinata. It would need them for everything. They would be its comfort, love and support. They would need to wake to its hungry demands in the night, keep it clean and healthy.

His mind kept going over it. The thought both excited and scared him. There was a warmth within him as he thought about it. Then his mind wondered onto his current dilemma. The two scenarios were incompatible. Immature idiot wasn't going to be amazing daddy of the year.

He gulped back his coffee and washed out the cup. The cool water splashing against his hands. He turned off the tap but stood staring into the sink a moment longer. His hands placed either side.

Hinata and the baby needed him. He had to get his priority straight. His child and woman were more important than goofing off. He had plenty of time for that in the future. He may not of planned on becoming a dad but he was going to be.

He pulled himself away from the sink and braved himself. He made his way towards the bedroom his fingers crossed as he entered. The door squeaking on its hinge. The living area light went out and his days many hours and possibly days of grovelling began.

Hinata was snuggled up in bed with the sheets wrapped around her body. She had pillows propping up her back and she wore her fleecy blue all in one which was adorned with white stars.

It was the 24th of December. She hadn't spoke much with Naruto the day before. He had tried getting close and offering her things such as tea ect. She had spent less time with him than normal before leaving for her home. She had received texts and call's from him also which she ignored. She wanted some cool down time.

It had all went well until he had broke into her bedroom and all fours grovelling for forgiveness. She didn't forgive him. Instead she decided to give him a chance to gain it. She had calmed down know and was a little more willing to having him run after her. It wasn't often it happened as she mostly tried to please him.

First off she made him repair her door before her father found out. Second she allowed him to escort her discretely from her room and back to his flat. She left a note making it look as if she had left early for training.

He had carried her on his back to the flat and placed her into the bed still in her onesie. He tucked her up and made her tea and toast. He even pulled the t.v into the room.

She felt his arms drape over her shoulders pulling her into his body. His shirtless chest pressed against her cheek as she let herself snuggle into his embrace.

His fingers stroked lightly against her arm making her shiver slightly. His heart was thudding hard against his chest. There was even a slight wheeze in his chest as he breathed. She assumed he was coming down with something.

They sat like that in the dim light of the t.v eating toast and drinking their tea. She could remember her eyes growing heavy as they watched some more of her favourite comedy reruns. What she remembered after that was wakening up in the middle of the night with a mop of soft blonde spikes in her face and the warm breath of her lover caressing her neck.

His arms were still tight around her and his face would scrunch up now and again. He looked saddened as he done so. His pink lips sparkled under the light of the moon that spilled through the window.

She watched them move creating different shapes. He sighed heavily tightening his grip on her tiny body. She couldn't move much but she didn't want to anyway.

Her name passed his lips a few times sometimes it would be followed with a rather slurred sorry or a soft puppy dog like whimper. Her heart ached slightly knowing even his dreams were being plagued by the awful predicament he was in, in reality.

She didn't have long to ponder upon it though as her dark lashes began to flutter close once more. They opened once again this time to the harsh winter sun that was spilling through the window.

She stretched and turned trying to get comfy. The soft blankets were enveloping her body enticing her into another warm satisfying slumber. She fought the urge and instead enjoyed her comfort that surrounded her.

Naruto had obviously left her side to go about his morning routines as he always did when she stayed. He would tidy, shower and prepare the breakfast before she rose.

This was how she had ended up in propped up in bed. He had ventured in with a tray of delicious food and fluffed her pillows up so she could sit in bed and eat once again. She watched tentatively as Naruto made his way into the room. He snuck around the door grinning happily. His hands held behind his back.

His hair was fluffy after being washed, his eyes sparkling as he made his way across the room and plonking down into the bed. The springs bouncing as he done so making annoying squeaking sounds. He wore a light blue sports jumper and dark grey tracksuit bottoms.

Hinata tried peeking behind his back which just earned her a playful push along with a mischievous Eskimo kiss. Despite her previous anger Naruto had slowly managed to bring back the sweet,happy,playful Hinata he loved and knew well .

"Come on Naruto what are you hiding", she pouted.

Naruto gave her his massive signature foxy grin. His eyes sparkled and he chuckled slightly. He twiddled his finger in a circular motion signalling for her to turn around. Sighing unhappily she done so.

"Ok close your eyes", he whispered.

His face was right next to hers now. His lips brushed slightly against her ear sending a shiver down her spine and turning her cheeks a slight pink. Taking a deep breath she done as she was asked. She heard the rustling behind her and felt Naruto's large arms circling around her.

"Open them", he told her.

She could hear the excitement in his voice. Slowly she opened one eye then the other. She was now staring at two perfectly wrapped gifts. She turned her face towards him looking confused.

"I don't understand what are they for!?", she questioned.

Naruto smiled sweetly at her kissing the crown of her head.

"There your birthday and Christmas gifts. I wasn't sure if I would see you again so thought I'd surprise you now...yo on...open them", he urged.

Hinata turned back towards the presents. Lifting the largest from his left hand she slowly unwound the purple wrapping. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling fizz through her body as she came eye to eye with the grey teddy. It looked adorable and was obviously hand made just for her. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she gave a massive grin.

"It's soon lovely..thank you!", she chocked.

Naruto held her close with his now free hand smiling softly at her.

"Hey it's nothing! Now come on last one!", he told the girl.

Hinata nodded lifting the smallest gift from his hand. She began to unwrap it. As she did she found she was completely lost for words as she seen the burry that lay beneath the paper. Her fingers ran over the design before slowly opening the lid. A sweet melody filled the room along with the scent of lavender. Hinata gazed in awe at the beautiful full interior of the box. She let Naruto pull the chain from it and place it around her neck.

"F..forever yours...it's...it's...I can't...I don't know what to say!...it's just too much!", she squeezed.

Naruto fastened the clasp smiling down and the woman before him. He then pulled her to him and planted soft kisses on her cheeks. His slight stuble tickled at her face as he done so.

"Don't be silly! Nothing is to much for you!", he assured.

Hinata felt light as a feather. The warm fuzzy feeling buzzed through her body with such intensity. This was were she belonged. In his arms. She felt total forgiveness for his immaturity the previous night.

Her happy moment was quickly ruined though as a wave of sickness overcame her. Darting across the room she landed in the bathroom hunched over the toilet as she had done most mornings. Naruto sighed to himself pulling himself from the bed. He ran his fingers through his soft spikes.

"I'll get you some water", he called.


	11. Chapter 10

yay new chapter ? hope you enjoy!

Dont own Naruto ?

"Mmmmmmh Hinata...no...no...not like that...yeah...hm hm ...that's it..."

A cushion came flying through the air smacking Naruto on the face. He had been sleeping and cushion which belonged to the couch had been flung at him by non other than jumped up wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth and looking around blearily .

"Hiiinataaaaaa chaaaan!", he wailed like a small child.

Hinata stood facing the young blonde. Her hands were on her hips doing the pissed off woman pose taping her was three months pregnant now. Naruto had calmed down since their incident's the month before. He was getting used to the idea had developed a slight bump but was covering it well. She had yet to announce it publicly. Not even her father knew. So far it was only health professionals, close friends, Naruto and the hokagae herself. Hinata stayed once a week at Naruto's, once at Sakura's, once at Ino's, once at Tenten's and the other three in her own she stayed once a week at Naruto's they still hadn't done anything since his birthday. They had almost done it on her birthday but they were interrupted by a phone call from a hysterical Sakura. She had been given some lovely gifts for her birthday and Christmas but she cherished Naruto's presents the most.

"Naruto kun you need to get up! Today's my hospital appointment ", she groaned.

She had the odd mood swings. So far she had broken a cup. A cup she had aimed at Naruto's head but unfortunately missed as he had ducked. She had then burst into tears because it had smashed. Then she began a laughing fit at how ridiculous it was crying over it. Naruto had learnt a very important lesson that day. Never ever tell Hinata you have ran out of ramen cups.

"What time is it?", he asked sleepily.

Hinata rolled her eyes a little smile on her face.

"It's at eleven, but it's ten therty", she laughed.

Naruto crashed out the bed in a heap on the floor, legs flailing in the air.

"Fuck! Hinata why didn't you wake me sooner?", he complained.

Hinata pouted inocently placing a finger to her lips.

"You looked so peaceful ", she blushed.

Naruto was running wildly around the room pulling on his clothes. Finaly he was dressed in a black jacket, black gloves and boots with his orange trousers,orange scarf and hat. Hinata had bought him the hat, scarf and gloves for his Christmas.

Hinata giggled at him in her usual sweet pulled on a white duffel coat and white fluffy boots over her usual indigo jeans. She wore a thick white jumper under her coat , white gloves and hat.

" do you have your notes?" , Naruto questioned.

He was doing a mental check list.

Phone , check

Keys, check

Money, check.

Hinata waved a blue folder in front of his face smiling.

"Ok... Let's goooo", he cheered.

They walked out the house. Naruto locked up as Hinata descended the steps. It had been snowing were running through the streets flinging snowballs, making snowmen and just having fun. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and swung it playfully back and forth as they walked through the streets.a massive grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata guess what!", he grinned.

She giggled at him a slight look of curiosity on her face.

"What Naruto kun?",she questioned.

He chuckled lightly.

"We are going to see our baby!"

Hinata smiled giving Naruto's hand a light squeeze.

"Yes Naruto kun but please keep it down. I don't want the wrong person hearing."

She could see the excitement in his face. It was meant to be the women that glowed not the they approached the hospital butterflies built up in Hinata's stomach. She was both nervous and excited to see her tiny child. Naruto opened the double door to the maternity building.

"Lady's first", he said smiling the entire time.

Hinata walked through thanking him as she passed. They stopped to put the alcohol gel on their hands before carrying on to the reception desk. A women with dirt blonde hair sat behind the desk typing away on the computer.

"How may I help ", she asked turning her head towards the two.

Hinata placed her notes on the desk and began talking to the midwife.

"We have an ultrasound appointment at eleven. It's under Hinata Hyuga."

The midwife noded and turned back to the computer to check the slots.

"Yes there you are. If you leave your notes here and take a seat in the waiting area a nurse will be with you shortly", she almost whispered.

Hinata nodded and walked off into the waiting area Naruto at her side. It was a very spacious area with many cushioned seats, toys, magazines, a coffee table, water dispenser , leaflets and a radio that played the local station. Naruto sat looking out the window. He looked to be in a world of his own. Hinata flicked through a magazine that lay on the coffee table. The excitement and nerves where getting to them so they took their time to relax . Naruto chewed his nails whilst glancing towards Hinata every now and then. She apeared to be relaxed.

Hinata was far from relaxed though. She had read up on pregnancy. She had friends that had been pregnant and had complications at some point during it. It scared her to think there could be something wrong with her child or worse..what if she had lost it!? She had heard of people having something called an incomplete miscarriage were the fetus had died but the body hadn't passed it like a normal miscarriage. All these thoughts buzzed around in her mind. It wasn't long before a nurse called Hinata through, Naruto following on obediently.

They found themselves in a small room with a bed a couple of chairs and all the equipment. A woman sat on a computer at the other end of the room typing away.

"Ok miss Hyuga lay down here please. I'd also like to introduce my college Magumi she will be sitting in with us also ",the nurse instructed.

The nurse showed her to the bed. Hinata gave a curt nod before doing as the nurse had asked. She handed Her jacket to Naruto before they started. Said nurse then proceeded to put paper towels under and over her jeans and jumper.

"This is just so you don't get any gel on them", the nurse stated.

Naruto sat on a plastic chair clutching Hinata's coat and watching another nurse that was meant to be over seeing the ultra sound. Although as far as Naruto could gather she was too busy playing candy other nurse was putting a warm gel on Hinata's abdomen and switching on the large computer like machine.

"Ok let me just get it set up", the nurse announced in the silent room.

She swivelled a device across Hinata's stomache pressing down slightly in some places.

"Ok so if we can find baby we will be measuring the back of its neck to check for any signs of Down syndrome . We will also be taking general measurements of baby's head making sure there is no deformities and dating how far along you are", she informed the couple.

Hinata could only nod as she took in the information. Her stomache was in notts.

"Ok so here is baby",the nurse said spinning around the screen.

Naruto sat upright leaning in as far as he could to get a glimpse. He grabbed hold of Hinata's hand as they both watched on in awe.

There on the screen was the fuzzy black and white Image of their watched as the nurse pointed out its arms, legs and head.

"Look..it's waving ", Naruto whispered to Hinata.

They both had tears in their eyes as they watched their tiny baby wiggling, kicking and waving. The nurse got all her measurements and printed off some photos for the proud parents to be.

"Thank you miss Hyuga. That has got to be the easiest scan measurements I have done", the nurse laughed as she showed the two out.

Hinata gave the nurse a slight bow .

"No thank you it was an amazing experience", Hinata gushed excitedly.

The nurse smiled leading them to the desk with Hinata's notes.

"You just need to wait a moment to have your blood to be taken then you will be able to go", she told the young woman.

Handing her notes to another smiling midwife she disappeared .

"Hello miss Hyuga iam your midwife Janet. I will be seeing you for most of your appointments", she beamed.

" it's nice to meet you", Hinata said politely.

Janet led them into a small room were she preceded to take some blood from Hinata. She scribbled in her notes then sent them on their way. It was cold outside. The breeze played carelessly with the couples hair. As it picked up the coldness that hit their faces from it sent shivers down their walked most of the way staring at the scan picture. A giddy expression of happiness plastered his face. He was that engrossed it he had almost walked into a lamp post.

"Naruto kun I know you are happy but please can you put that away. What if a Hyuga spots you" , she said caution in her voice.

He done as he was instructed placing it in his new wallet Hinata had gave him for his Christmas.

"Hinata when will we be telling your father? Surely you won't be able to hide it for much longer", Naruto questioned.

Hinata sighed lacing her arm through his watching her feet crunch through the thin layer of snow. She loved the noise the snow made with each footstep.

" I will tell him soon. He might be a bit more level headed if I go on my own", she said worriedly.

Naruto stopped and turned her towards him. There was a slight look of concern in his eyes as he surveyed her own facial expression. He brushed back a strand of hair that had been blown carelessly into her face.

"Are you sure Hina Chan...I don't mind coming", he offered.

She just shook her head and replied giving him her best reassuring smile.

"No Naruto kun I will be ok"

He smiled softly at her then leaned in planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling back he took in her warm smile and sparkling eyes. Her cheeks were pink with the cold air that brushed them.

"As long as your sure and you are both safe. That's all that matters to me", he said soothingly.

Hugging for a moment they carried on at a leisurely pace. The cold wind still nipping at their faces.

"Hey fancy some ramen ? My treat!", Naruto offered .

Hinata's face lit up. Ramen was one of her most common cravings...that and sponges. Unusual but strangely common.

"Oh Naruto kun yes please!",she giggled happily .

Snow began to fall once more. It fell slowly to the ground, sticking to the couple as they walked hand in hand to Ichirakus.

Naruto was busy in court helping Sakura and Sasuke win their daughter back from Sakura's controlling parents.

It was February and a whole month after the scan. Hinata was a little bigger but she could still hide it perfectly. Although she wasn't sure for how much longer.

With Naruto busy she had Tenten on stand by as she took the big leap of announcing her pregnancy to her father.

She was currently walking through the cold streets hands tucked into the pockets of her baggy coat. She only had another corner to go around and she would be facing the Hyuga compound.

As she got to the gates she strolled on in past the guards and across the quiet gardens. She slipped her boots off at the door and walked across the wooden floors. She greeted anybody she passed.

She soon found herself facing her fathers office. Straightening up she gathered her courage and tapped on the wooden frame of the door.

"Come in", a deep voice called.

Taking a deep breath she done as instructed.

As she entered she saw her father sitting behind his large desk pruning his bonsai slid the door shut and turned to face him. She could feel a lump in her throat as she surveyed his emotionless face.

"Hinata please sit", he stated in his commanding voice.

Hinata done as she was told sitting in the set opposite her father. She could feel the sweat building on her brow. She twiddled her thumbs subconsciously.

"How may I help you?",he asked.

Hinata gulped. The sooner it was done the better. She took a deep breath straightened up and looked directly at her father.

"I have some news for you father...you see...I'm expecting", she announced .

Her father looked at her quizzically for a moment scissors held in mid trim.

"Expecting?", he said raising a brow.

Hinata sweat dropped. Really was it not that obvious what she was talking about.

"Yes...I..I'm expecting a child. I'm pregnant father", she squeaked timidly.

Her father sat down his scissors and placed the tree to one clasped his hands in front of himself and looked directly at her.

" I is aware of this situation?", he asked coolly.

Hinata blinked a few times before lying to her father. He may not like being practically last to know.

"Only the health professionals."

He noded rubbing his chin.

"Who is the father?", he questioned.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. This was going a bit better than expected.

"Naruto Uzumaki sir."

Hiashi opened his drawer and pulled out his check book and began scribbling . Once finished he handed her the check.

" I think this will be a reasonable amount", he stated.

Hinata took it looking at the sum in disbelieve.

"B...but father. What is this for?", she asked.

Hiashi looked at her with his never changing cool expression.

"Why an abortion of course. I trust this is why you came to me", it was more a statement than a question.

Hinata looked a little hurt. There was a slight staving sensation in her chest.

"No father. I plan on keeping the child", she stated boldly.

Hiashi raised a brow a look of annoyance now on his face.

"Hinata a child with such a creature there is no saying what deformities it will have . It is not fitting for a young lady of your class to bear such a child", he stated coldly.

Hinata placed her hand protectively over her small bump. How could he talk about her lover and child in such a then proceeded to take one of the scan pictures from her purse.

"But father the child is healthy and just like any other baby...look I have this picture", she said sliding it towards him.

He examined it closely before tossing it back. He looked des crusted at both her and the small photo.

"It may hold things within it from the kyubi. It must be destroyed", he spat.

Hinata shook her head tears welling up in her eyes.

"N..no father this is my child", she cried.

Hiashi crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Very well. You have left me no choice. You will destroy this child. If you can not bring yourself to it then you are permitted to send the child away to another family. It must have no contact with the father and if you do not proceed with these terms then the council will have no other choice than to destroy the child . Do you understand?", he barked.

Hinata looked sick. Her eyes were wide with shock. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"B..but father!", she cried

"No buts Hinata. Until this matter is dealt with you will be removed from the clan. You will have to find another place to stay. You are permitted ten minutes to pack your belongings and leave", Hiashi instructed.

Hinata bowed her head in shame.

"Yes father."

Hinata stood up and left the room. She hurried to her own room and packed as much as she could before leaving once more.

She pulled her boots on at the front of the compound door dashed down the garden and out the gates.

Hiashi walked down the garden path with a young member of the council at his side. They stopped at the gates were he instructed the guards to not permit her entry. He then turned to the young council member and whisperd something in his ear before they both wondered back up the path.

Hinata had made it back to Naruto's flat. She dumped the bags on the floor before falling to her knees in was completely unaware that Naruto was already home.

He came running from the bedroom dressed in a pair of suit trousers white shirt and a tie.

He came crashing down next to Hinata wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He took one look at the many bags and sighed.

"I take it didn't go well", he sighed.

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

"It was horrible Naruto kun", she snuffled.

She then proceeded to tell Naruto hearing all she had to say he felt sick with anger. How could any one say such things about an innocent child. His child.

Standing up he pulled Hinata along with him.

"Listen. You stay here make yourself some tea. I'm going out for a bit when I come back I will help you unpack", he soothed.

Hinata nodded as she chewed her bottom lip.

"That's my girl", he cheered.

With that he left through the front door jumping off across the roof tops as usual.

Hinata could only watch and wonder as to were he was going.

She sighed and proceeded to make herself a cup of tea. Hopefully he wouldn't be long. She needed a shoulder to cry on.

Hiashi was sitting in his office filling out paper work. He could hear a commotion coming from the hall. The voice he heard was very familiar.

He place his pen down and began rubbing his temples readying himself for what was to happen next.

The door burst open. Naruto stood there in anger. Glaring at the man before him. A guard tried to attack Naruto from behind but without a word he lifted his fist and punched him square in the face nocking him flat out.

"Hiashi ", he growled.

Hiashi smirked at the enraged teen before him.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto steeped into the room sliding the door shut behind. He walked up to the desk slamming both hands flat on its surface. He glared directly at now rather pissed off looking Hyuga.

"Yeah that's me! Although from what I've heard you prefer to use a different name. Ya now this village every single person in it but this clan shows me respect. They are grateful for what I done for them, but you...you and your council treat me like dirt. You even have the nerve to talk about my unborn child, your grandchild as if its nothing. You make me sick! How can you treat your daughter with such disrespect? She is your own flesh and blood. Your daughter Hiashi and you threaten to kill her child, our child your grandchild! I swear when I become hokagae I won't just banish your ridiculous caged bird seal but I will also make sure you no longer run this clan. Then I will eventually have you banished from this village for the pain you have caused Hinata chan today and every other day before this one", he shouted angrily.

Hiashi looked like he was about to laugh.

"You Hokagae ! Don't make me laugh! You are a beast even with the villagers respect you will never gain such a powerful title", he mused.

Naruto stood up straight and sorted his tie. A evil grin and a glint in his eye.

"That Hiashi is where you are wrong! You see I had a very important court case to attend today with my friends regarding their child. The Hokagae was there of course. She was the judge. She spoke to me after the trial. She had some very exciting news for me. You see she thinks I should be put through training within the next month or two", he grinned.

Hiashi looked a little baffled.

"Training? What are you talking about?", he spat at the blonde.

Naruto frowned acting hurt.

"Really Hiashi isn't it obvious what I'm talking about? I will be preparing for the role of Hokagae. Oh and you are the first I have told congratulations", he smirked.

With everything said he turned to walk out the door stoping he took one last look at Hiashi who was a jumble of negative emotions.

Naruto chuckled inwardly. That will teach him!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 for you. ? enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

It was now Hinata's fifth month of her pregnancy. She still had a smallish bump. She concealed it well under baggy jumpers or jackets. She didn't want the village to know.

With Hiashi's threat still lingering in her mind she had to keep it quiet. She didn't want him to notice she had kept it. So still only the appropriate people were aware.

They had made a plan to flee the village at the last month of her pregnancy. She would give birth in their new home in the hills which Naruto had bought using some money his parents had left him. Tsunade who was left in control of his banck account had let him dip into it once more for this special circumstance. They even went as far as getting a second party to buy the house so it couldn't be traced back to them.

The results from the Down's syndrome test during the first scan had came back clear. Hinata was now preparing for the gender scan today.

She couldn't wait to find out weather they would have a boy or girl. It just made things like buying baby clothes a lot easier.

Naruto was running late as today was also his first lesson for his Hokagae training. He was practicing table manners and which spoon he used for soup ect.

She would just have to send him a text and meet him at the hospital.

Pulling on her white jumper and pumps she made her way out into the cool March air. Her notes were concealed in her large white handbag that she had slung over her shoulder.

She taped away on her Nokia Lumia phone sending a text to Naruto arranging to meet him outside the maternity unit.

As she walked she could feel the child within her suturing. It pushed against the top of her stomach as if trying to get comfy

She loved the feel of her child moving, knowing it was ok. She remembered the first kick well. She was eighteen weeks and laying in bed . Naruto was snuggled into her back his hand rested on her stomach.

He had just whispered that he loved her when the child stirred. It had kicked up against Naruto's hand as if to say hands couldn't sleep for hours after it as he was giddy with excitement.

Ever since that night the child hadn't lain still and today was no exception.

Hinata wanted to rub her bump as if to relax the baby, but couldn't incase she drew any attention to herself.

As she reached the maternity unit she saw a rather tiered but smartly dressed Naruto awaiting her arrival. As she approached he swiftly looked about checking the coast was clear before ushering her in.

They done as they had the first day. Entering the building putting on the gel, handing over the notes and waiting patiently for the sonographer.

As they waited they chatted enthusiastically about their baby.

"Ok ok so if it's a girl?", Naruto questioned.

Hinata sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"I think I have made up my mind on the name Ina. It's so pretty. I just love it", she giggled happily.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It's lovely Hinata, but what about a boy?", he questioned.

Hinata hadn't thought about it too much but she had two favourites.

"Well I'm still not sure. I rather want him to have your name or be called Hinaru. I like Hinaru, it's just a mash up of both our names", she smiled.

Naruto took hold of her hand in his.

"Hay whatever you decide I'm happy with. We can always wait till the birth and see which name suits it best", he suggested.

Hinata noded.

"That's a good idea", she smiled.

As they finished their conversation the nurse called them through to the room.

Hinata entered the room and lay on the bed whilst Naruto sat in the seat next to nurse created general chit chat. Asking them how they were what their plans for their day where the nurse had finished setting things up she turned the screen so Hinata and Naruto could see.

"Ok your baby is growing well. I just need some measurements of the head", she told the parents to be.

As the nurse done this she sat squinting her eyes at the screen. She taped the keyboard and moved the frowned and wrote some things in Hinata's notes.

"Is everything ok?", Naruto asked an anxious tone in his voice.

The nurse nodded and pointed at the screen.

"Yes baby as I said very healthy but you see these either side of your child's head?", she asked.

Naruto and Hinata just nodded as they stared at the screen.

"These are your child's ears. I can't make out exactly what's wrong but they seem to be deformed", she concluded.

Naruto furrowed his brow and began to speak rather sternly to the nurse. Much like a parent would to their miss behaving child.

"And how may I ask was this not detected before? At our first scan we were told there was nothing wrong".

The nurse flipped back to the previous scan notes.

"Yes I see that but we must remember your child has grown and developed a lot since that day. Some things aren't always detectable this is why we give more than one scan", she informed the couple.

Hinata turned to Naruto smiled and took his Hand in hers as if to say she was satisfied with the explanation.

"Very well..but will it affect the baby in any way?", Naruto nodded.

The nude sighed looking directly at the couple with her hands clasped on her lap.

"We can't be certain until the birth I'm afraid", she explained.

Naruto just nodded smiling down at Hinata in a reassuring manor. The nurse carried on taking measurements before once again turning to the couple.

"Would you like to know your baby's gender",she asked.

Without hesitation Hinata replied.

"Oh yes please. We would love to know."

The nurse positioned the ultrasound scanner to get a good view for the couple.

"There is no denying you have a very healthy looking baby boy", she praised.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. She squeezed Naruto's hand tight. Turning to him she gave him a massive grin.

"We have a son", she wept.

Naruto couldn't say anything. He just smiled happily at her kissing her hand.

They left the unit happier than they had going in. They were to have a boy. So the news on his ears had taken them aback a bit but it didn't make them love him any less.

They walked in silence just holding one another's hands, both lost In thought. The birds chirped as they skimmed the sky's above the couples heads. A cool breeze blew through Hinata's dark locks making them flow in the air. It was a cold but beutieful sunny afternoon.

Hinata was busy watching some children playing as they passed them buy. They were out playing hide and seek in the market area, getting under the adults feet and creating havoc.

She began to wonder if her child would have friends as he grew up. Who would he look like most and what personality would he have.

It was at that moment Naruto broke the silence.

"Come on Hinata I need to see Tsunade Baa chan", he announced as they walked happily down the street.

Hinata looked quizzically at him

"What for ?", she asked.

Naruto winked at her playfully.

"Ah that is the big question", he teased.

Hinata slapped his arm in a joking manner.a little grin on her face.

"Come on then", she giggled.

Naruto knelt down I front of her. Turning his head slightly to see her. He had his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Jump on Hinata. We are taking the easy way"

Hinata was a bit hesitant at first but gingerly hoped on looping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Please be careful", she pleaded.

Naruto stood up turning he's head slightly.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll keep you and our baby safe", he cooed.

With that said he sped off down the busy streets. He dodged in and out of the crowds skilfully . It took him seconds to reach the Hokagae tower. Without hesitation he ran up its side. He then skilfully jumped through the open window landing neatly on the floor of the hokagae office.

Through out the short journey Hinata had griped onto Naruto for dear life. The baby had managed to take her attention away from her situation by giving her some gentle kicks.

It was like he was saying 'mummy it's ok'. She was still more than relieved when Naruto placed her down in the large office. She hadn't feared such things before she was pregnant but now anything remotely dangerous made her fearful. For the baby not her self.

"Baa chan! ",Naruto called

Tsunade was only sitting in the chair in front of him. She glared at him as she sat aside her work.

"Back so soon Naruto! I do take it the scan went well?", she questioned the blonde.

Naruto smiled and showed her the latest scan of their tiny bundle.

"It was amazing wasn't it Hinata chan", he called but didn't wait for the answer ." He is doing great! A little deformation with his ears but he is brilliant baa chan!"

He was jumping excitedly on the spot.

"That's great. You refer to it as he, so we will be expecting a master Uzumaki or should I say Hyuga", Tsunade pointed out.

Naruto froze standing up straight now. He looked at Tsunade an expression of confusion on his face.

"Yes Naruto I see I have confused you but you and Hinata are not married. Your child will not inherit your name like you never inherited your fathers for the same reason", Tsunade stated .

(A/N, I'm not sure if that's true but it works for my story so i'm using it )

Naruto turned to look at the saddened looking Hinata. For obvious reasons she didn't want her child to have such a name. She also wished she no longer had the name but she had no choice until she married if she married.

"Isn't there a way?", he asked.

He seemed a little panicked. No way would he have his child associated with that name. He didn't want people looking at his boy and seeing that man. He wanted them to see himself the great Naruto Uzumaki saviour of the village, great Hokagae and Hinata the sweet, innocent , brilliant ninja, mother and wife!

It was the last statement that made him click. Of course! Wife. Why didn't he see it before. He wanted it for them for the future but with this dilemma he had to make it soon.

"Actually you know I have my ways I'll figure out something. This isint why a came though. I need to dip into my savings again. I know I'm not Ment to have it till my 21st but ...well...baby's don't come cheap!",he stated.

Tsunade shook her head and folded her arms across her large chest.

"Well if only you had thought this through before you done the deed. What would you do if you had no knowledge of your parents and your inheritance?," Tsunade scolded.

Naruto shrugged. It was true him, Hinata and their child would be living in poverty.

"But I do know and I do have the money", he complained like a child.

Tsunade frowned.

"That isn't a good attitude from our future Hokagae ", she warned.

Naruto sighed and apologised.

"I'm sorry. I do understand we would be in trouble if that wasn't the case but seeing as it is the case I would be very grateful if you could give me some of my parents money to buy the essentials my child needs", he pleaded.

Hinata was stunned by Naruto's words and his overall demeanour. He seamed more grown up right now and it made Hinata a little giddy with love and lust for the tall blonde man . She then quickly scolded herself for such thoughts.

Tsunade smiled and nodded in approval of the request and how he had gone about asking for it.

"That is a more fitting form of speech. I'm very pleased with you Naruto. You have a very sensible head on your shoulders and you are trying your best to provide for your family. This is the reason why I'm allowing you to have your inheritance before your 21st. They would be proud and pleased to see it going to great use", she said handing a paper booklet towards Naruto.

He took it with both he turned the pages until he reached the the all important one. The accounts total.

Naruto nearly dropped the booklet on the floor as if it was red hot. His eyes wide.

"I...I...I'm freakin rich", he screamed.

Hinata looked over the blondes shoulder and nearly fainted as she caught sight of the total.

"Thank you lady Tsunade thank you! I...I...I'm going to go and get what I need and only the things I need with this. Truly I..iam great full", he gushed.

Tsunade blushed waving her hand in a shooing movement,

"Oh Naruto stop it! That's all your parents hard earned money it's them you need to thank".

Naruto put the booklet away in a zipped pocket.

" I must leave. We have much to do", Naruto said excitedly.

With that said he pulled Hinata towards him and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"B..bye lady Tsunade", she called before disappearing.

Tsunade didn't have much time to answer though as Naruto had poor Hinata gone in a blink of an eye.

They were out on the street in the blinding sunlight. Naruto had a spring in his step as he made his way to the bank.

"This is great! We can get some money and buy him everything he needs. I can get you some more clothes and maybe some new things for myself. We can kit out the house", Naruto was getting carried away now.

Hinata quickly brought him back to reality. As much as she hated bursting his bubble it had to be done at times.

"Naruto please remember we can't draw attention to ourselves. We may have the money but if any one sees us buying a thing they could catch on", she whispered softly.

Naruto pulled out his phone. He always seemed to find an answer with his phone.

"We call in the buyers ", he said typing in a number.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Any time they wanted something for the new house they had to call up Sakura or Sauske.

They done everything through them so as to not raise suspicion.

"Sakura . I need your assistance in shopping...Yeah...baby stuff... Meh Sakura...Sakura ...are. You there?", Naruto looked at the phone then back at Hinata.

"She hung up!", he said in disbelieve.

Hinata turned her head in the direction of the market to see a pink haird women charging towards them.

"Don't worry Naruto kun. She's coming", Hinata stated pointing in Sakura's direction.

Naruto smiled and jumped excitedly. Who knew he would be so excited about baby clothes shopping.

"I...huhuhu...got here...huhu...as fast...as I could", she said panting madly.

Her face was flushed and small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I knew I could count on you", Naruto said with a large grin plastered on his face.

Once Sakura had caught her breath she turned to Hinata and gave her a hug.

" I'm so excited! Well what are you expecting? Boy or girl?", Sakura grinned excitedly.

Sakura was holding onto Hinata's arms waiting for the answer. She bit on her lip trying her best to hold in her excitement.

"It's a...boy! ", Hinata hesitated slightly to make a bit of suspense.

Sakura let go of her arms clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down. She looked like an over excited school girl.

"Yay! Oh Naruto Sasuke's gonna love you!", Sakura teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs just stood looking rather baffled. He crossed his arms looking at Sakura.

"Eeeeh what do you mean Sakura?", Naruto asked completely confused.

Sakura turned to him with a grin still plastered to her face.

"You beat him to having a son", she stated simply.

Oooh he mouthed nodding his head. He wasn't to sure on weather it would be a good idea to gloat with the Uchiha or not.

"Right so what do you plan on buying?", Sakura asked the pair.

Naruto grinned holding up the bank book .

"Everything!", he said.

They were now wondering into one of the villages largest baby stores. It held everything a baby would need right up to the age of was a store next door owned by the same company that held everything for 6-12 year olds and one next to that for 13-19 year olds then another next to it for 20-30 and so on and so forth.

All the stores took up one massive retail park that was named after the company.

Sakura had taken the couple up the pram and pushchair isle. She had decided this was one of the most important things.

"Ok so you are going to be staying in the middle of no were. You are going to need something with a sturdy frame and large tough wheels. A basket for any shopping you pic up", Sakura rambled.

As she pointed out the important things for the pram the couple surveyed each one. They looked at colours, accessories, frames. Baskets and the wheels very carefully.

"Oh this one is beutieful", Hinata gushed.

It was a grey Pram with blue chassis and little blue fox faces dotted all over the grey parts of the pram, that transformed into a pushchair. It had sturdy wheels,mesh basket , rain cover, grey changing bag with the fox faces on it. Parasol and a years guarantee.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. He eyed the pram like he was an expert. Pushing it forward with his free hand.

"You want this one sweet heart?", he asked.

Hinata could only nod. The excitement was building up within her.

"Ok then just give me a minute", he said rubbing her shoulder and walking to a shop assistant.

He was talking away to the man. Pointing at the pram the man smiled and walked towards it with Naruto.

"Ok so I will take a note and when you come to pay at the cashier just give your address and we can have it delivered tomorrow ", he smiled.

Naruto nodded happily.

"I will need other items delivered , but I'm not sure which exactly", Naruto told the man.

The assistant nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ok if you can wait a moment till I get someone to cover this area I can walk with you and take note of the items", he offered.

The three nodded.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you so much", Hinata praised happily.

The assistant pulled out a walkie-talkie and radioed another shop assistant. After a minute or two a dark blonde woman with a high up pony tail dressed in a assistants uniform came prancing up a grin on her face.

The male assistant explained the situation and she was more than happy to cover his position.

So with that sorted the assistant tagged behind the three.

Sakura pushed the trolley down the bedding isle . Her and Hinata pulled out cellular blankets of different sizes and placed them in the trolley along with, cot sheets to fit a cot bed, mosses basket sheets, two fleece blankets, sleeping bags and a pillow and blanket set for the toddler bed. It was all blues, whites and yellows.

Hinata then picked out a lovely pine furniture set which included a set of drawers, changing table, wardrobe and cot.

The assistant jotted down the details of the furniture set and moved on to the next isle.

After half an hour the list had amounted to one pram, one furniture set, one high chair, one bumbo seat, one bouncy chair, a selection of toys including a push along and a sit in walker and a mosses basket with stand.

The assistant waited at the desk as the three arrived with a trolley of beding, clothes, bottles, steriliser, formula (Hinata wanted to feed halph and halph), bowl and spoons for when they began weaning, nappys of different brands and sizes, wipes, bath and loads of shampoo, talc, body lotions bubble bath and body washes.

Naruto paid for the items and had them all sent (apart from a few pieces of clothing and the baby sling )to the new house under Sakura's name.

With that done they made their way home. Sakura tagging along.

Before Sakura left Naruto thanked her with a massive hug. He talked to her for a moment as Hinata went inside the flat to make tea. He was only five minutes before he was in the living room smiling like a cheesier cat.

"This has been amazing day Hinata chan. I'm so happy. I can't wait for him to get here now!", Naruto gushed.

Hinata made her way towards him a hot cup of tea in her hand. She handed him the hot cup and sat in the reclining chair opposite the couch.

"It won't be long though. Your going to be a great dad Naruto", she praised him.

Naruto relaxed into the soft cushions took a sip of tea and sighed.

"I hope so. I just want everything to be perfect", he confessed.

Hinata sat down her cup and made her way to him for a hug. Sitting on his lap and letting him put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. She kissed him softly smiling as she done it.

"What was that for?", he asked playfully.

Hinata shrugged doing it once again.

"Felt like it", she said teasingly against his lips.

Her eyes were sparkling slightly. She bit her lip and fluttered her eye lashes slowly. She was twisting some of Naruto's soft blonde hair around her finger.

Naruto's heart began beating fast. He knew that look. It might of been five months ago he last saw it, he may of been rather drunk that night as well but he couldn't mistake it.

He didn't think much about the fact they had only done it once in their five month relationship. He was waiting for her to make her move. He didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want. Now she was giving him all the signs she had that night. Although he found it best to play it safe.

"Sooo. What ya wanna do now Hinata?", he whispered huskily into her ear.

Hinata's cheeks pinked slightly. She felt butterflies in her stomache and an excitement down below.

"I would like to go lie down in bed", she said standing up."Want to come?"

She had stopped in the door way and was looking back at Naruto with hunger in her eyes.

The only thing Naruto could do was nod as he clambered with great haste out of his current seat. He almost knocked over the cup and himself in the process but it didn't stop him.

Nothing was stopping him !


	13. Chapter 12

Since I'm such a lovely person I decided to give you an extra chapter!

I would also also like to thank Ayrmed for all ur lovely reviews.

So without further a due here is chapter 12 enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

Hinata had reached her sixth month. All she wanted was sex. Naruto wasn't complaining though. If it wasn't sex it was ramen lots and lots of ramen which Naruto wasn't complaining at either.

They were having a romantic night out enjoying some ramen at a high end ramen restaurant. Naruto had the night planned down to a T.

He was taking Hinata to dinner going to a park on the other end of town which led to a large hill were they loved to go star gazing.

It was April so the temperature was rising up now. Hinata was sitting in the restaurant with a long lilac dress and white cardigan which covered her pump nicely . She wore a pair of white kitten heels and had a long white duffel coat which had been taken at the front door. Her long hair was held up with a clasp.

Naruto was wearing a navy suit with a white shirt and a navy and lilac striped tie. His hair was spiked in its usual manor.

He was eating his ramen slowly without slurping. Tsunade had done well teaching him his table manors. Although he still ate like a pig in the privacy of his home.

Hinata dabbed a handkerchief at the corners of her mouth and took a sip of her orange juice. Her eyes looked up into Naruto's blue ocean like eyes. He smiled at her with the warmest love felt smile she had ever seen.

"This was a wonderful dinner Naruto kun. I feel so lucky to be treated like this", she said excitedly.

Naruto leaned forward and took hold of Hinata's dainty hand. Caressing his thumb over it slowly he carried on smiling in the same warming smile.

"I'm the one who is lucky enough to be dinning with the most gorgeousness woman in all Konoha ", he said pulling her hand to his lips.

Hinata blushed as he done this. She felt like a proper lady tonight. She hadn't been treated like this in all her life despite once being the heir to the Hyuga clan.

Naruto had called for the bill and paid. They were now pulling on their jackets and leaving the large building. They walked down the streets leaving behind the violin music and soft chatter that emerged from the candle lit restaraunt.

Naruto was holding Hinata's hand swinging it back and forth. They were chatting between themselves as they walked under the streetlights.

"I'm having such a lovely time!", Hinata giggled.

Naruto let go of her hand and swung his arm over her shoulders instead.

"I'm glad. What about you little man?", Naruto asked .

He was holding his free hand to Hinata's stomach and rubbing it soothingly.

Hinata giggled as their son kicked against Naruto's hand as if he was answering his fathers questionAfter they both had a good giggle over it Hinata began prying Naruto for answers on where they we're heading.

"Naruto where are you taking me now? The flat is in the other direction".

Naruto smiled down at the pregnant Hyuga. There was a slight mischievous spark in his eye.

"Don't worry it's just up ahead", he was pointing to a park entrance.

Hinata looked at her partner confusion written across her face. She then let a small smile creep across her face as she got closer to the entrance.

She knew this park well. This was were she and Naruto would come star grabbed his hand pulling him into the park. She was filled with an excitement as she done so. She took him across the grass to the swing set were she climbed on enthusiastically.

"Push me Naruto. Please", she said sweetly.

Naruto laughed at her excitement but he didn't hesitate in pushing. His strong hands taking hold of the natal chains just above Hinata's hands. He pulled back letting go. The swing slowly swung forward . On its return back Naruto pushed at its seat .

"Is this high enough?", he teased.

Hinata giggled as he pushed her higher. She felt like a little kid. Eventually slowing herself down she climbed off the swing and into Naruto's strong smiling wildly. Hinata tickled her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you", he whisperd.

Hinata couldn't believe how far they had come over the past six months. The situation with the pregnancy really tested their relationship, but they seemed to manage.

"Come on then. We better get to our spot on the hill before it decides to cloud over", Naruto stated.

So both walking away from the swings they made their way to a set of steps that sat in the centre of two large bushes. They went half way up the hill before disappearing into a dirt track. Naruto and Hinata had reached the top of the dirt track which ended at the top of the hill.

Hinata felt a little exhausted but she didn't mind too much when she saw the view. Not only could they watch the stars but they could see the lights of the village. Some looked as if they were dancing but this was just an elusion created by the leaves on the trees. Because the village was surrounded by trees you could only see some parts through the leaves . So when the wind blew the lights seemed to move.

It was a truly breathtaking sight. The couple perched them selfs in the centre of the hill. Naruto had laid his jacket on the grass for them to sit comfortably were silent as the lay watching the stars. Hinata sat her head on Naruto's chest listening intently to his heart beat.

After a few minutes Naruto suddenly broke the silence.

"I need to go. I'll be back in a moment", he announced .

Hinata sat up so he could stand. He then jogged off to a nearby bush.

He was gone for a while Hinata thought as she sat staring across the village. The cold night wind blew the lose strands of her hair. She felt a little cold as she waited patiently for her lover to return.

It was at that moment she heard a coughing noise from behind her. She quickly turned and was taken aback by what she saw.

She was face to face with a bashful looking Naruto. He was kneeling down on one knee with a black box in his hand.

Hinata rushed to her feet. She looked about to see if any one was hiding preparing to jump out and say April fools although they would be ten days late.

Naruto flipped open the lid to reveal a glamorous gold ring incrusted with white and lilac gems. It sparkled under the light of the moon.

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat as he prepared to speak.

"Hi..Hinata...will...will you do me the honour...of being my wife?", he stammered.

Flashbacks from their mission many a year ago came flooding back. Naruto's younger self flashed in her mind and she heard him clear as day saying 'you'll make some one a good wife someday'. She wanted desperately to be his wife someday and she wondered if he ever expected it would be him that she would make the good wife for.

Ignoring those thoughts she focused on the question she was currently being asked. Without another moments hesitation she answered.

"Yes!"

She had tears streaming down her face. Naruto looked a little shocked. He hadn't expected such a heartfelt reply. He also didn't hesitate to pulling the ring out its box. He tossed the box to the side and reached one shaking hand out to grab Hinata's ring hand. He slipped the ring on and stood still holding her hand.

He couldn't believe he had just proposed and she said yes. He ran his hand through his spiked blonde hair. He could feel his heart beat fast as he pulled Hinata in for a hug.

As she cuddled into him he finally let a smile break. It was the biggest goofiest smile he had shown yet.

He felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Planting a kiss on her head he pulled her away from him slightly to look down on her face. He seen her tears of happiness and he couldn't contain himself. He showered her in kisses thanking her repeatedly.

"Naruto may we go home now? It's getting late and rather cold", she shuddered.

Naruto pulled her back to the path.

"Come on then we can't have the future Mrs Uzumaki getting a cold now can we", he said still with the same goofy smile.

Tonight was the best night he had, had in a long time.

The next morning Hinata was laying tucked up in bed. She wore a thin pink night dress and had her hair down. She was busy admiring the ring when her phone vibrated.

It was a notification on Facebook. Naruto had changed his relationship status to engaged.

Smiling Hinata began typing away new information on her Facebook page. She posted a picture of her engagement ring and turned the phone off.

She wanted to keep her friends updated but couldn't be bothered with the messages.

Naruto came strolling in dressed in his orange t-shirt and white boxers. He was typing away on his phone. As he approached the bed he merely turned his back to it and let himself fall into its softness but hitting his head off Hinata's leg in the proses.

Hinata jumped slightly pulling her leg away from beneath Naruto's head. He was now sitting up rubbing the bump that had now formed on his crown. He then proceeded to lay down on the bed once more this time on his stomach.

"So I have a date set and the registry office booked. Restaurant is booked. I have a date for the suit makers today and you, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are going to the dress makers today at 12. I'm going to pic up the wedding rings at 1. We are meeting for lunch at 2. I have two hours then I won't be home for dinner as I'm meeting Tsunade at her office at 4 to prepare for a dinner with the kazekage and his wife. You unfortunately can't attend because we aren't married. You may be carrying my child and I may have proposed but this doesn't seem to make a diffrence. So how was your morning?", he finally asked stopping to take a break from talking.

Hinata sat looking a little dazed.

"Well you have been busy haven't you. I can't believe you have got everything ready and organised in so little time Naruto kun. You truly are amazing", she praised.

Naruto smiled and blushed. Hinata was always complimenting or praising him for something. It really boosts his confidence .

"Oh it was nothing Hina really! Besides I want the best for our special day! Now get up we have a busy day!", he instructed.

Hinata done so. She slipped out the bed and began to dress herself in a baggy bat winged white t-shirt with a black and grey sparkled tiger on the front, she also wore grey full length leggings and white pumps.

She had pulled her hair up into a tight high ponytail and she wore a silver hair band. Since she would be out most of the day and going for lunch she had decided to put on some light pink lipstick,black eyeliner on the lower part of the eye, black mascara , sparkly white eye shadow that started on the outer lid and faded into silver that finished on the inner part of the eye lid.

She look casual/dressy. Naruto just thought she looked hot. Her bump was hidden perfectly under the shirt. You wouldn't think for a second she was going to give birth in three months.

He took hold of her waist and dragged her into a massive hug and sensational,knee weakening ,heart stoping kiss. Hinata wanted to melt.

She hadn't be kissed like this since that first night.

Tearing herself away from him she dusted herself down and gave Naruto a shy look. Twiddling her fingers and blushing slightly. She couldn't look at him properly for a moment as a lot of indecent thoughts swirled through her mind.

"Meh Hinata why did you stop?", Naruto pouted.

She kissed his whiskered cheek. It was soft and warm against her lips. He smelt really good too.

"Come on we have stuff to do", she whispered siductivly.

She liked teasing Naruto sometimes. It was fun seeing how much he wanted her. She wouldn't of believed a year ago that he would be remotely interested in her let alone practically drooling for her when ever she done something that could be considered sexy.

Naruto collapsed onto the bed letting out a little whine followed by a groan. She could be so frustrating sometimes.

Hinata was up town waiting for the girls to arrive. She was going to her dress makers appointment at Ms Fancy Frills. It was well known for its quality fabrics and unique designs.

The woman who run it was in her late 30's . It had been in her family for generations and was the first dress makers to open in the village. She had made many beutieful dresses and made special designs for each individual client. She made everything from traditional to over the top lavish ball gowns for the likes of gypsy weddings.

Hinata had got the girls outside the dressmakers. They were all waiting eagerly. Once they had shared a group hug they walked inside to announce their arrival.

They sat in the large waiting room on the comfy white leather sofa. The flooring was marble and the walls were dark purple with a silver and diamanté border. There were some potted plants and a woman arrived to ofer them coffee whilst they waited for the owner and an assistant to arrive.

"So how are the triplets?", Hinata questioned Tenten.

Tenten smiled happily.

The triplets were her world. They were four years old now. There was Neji jr who looked exactly like his father, TJ who had brown eyes like his mother and short scruffy brown hair and then there was Tenji she looked like her mother except for her byukagan eyes and she wore her hair in pigtails.

"Their great! I can't believe they will be going to nursery after the summer. Neji may look like his dad but I think TJ is more like him attitude wise. They are just everything to me ", Tenten gushed.

Hinata smiled and turned to look out the nearby window. As she did this she began to wonder if this would be how she would act when telling friends of her little boy.

"I'm soooo excited", Ino squealed.

She done this whilst stamping her feet on the floor and shacking her fists in excitement. Hinata just giggled at the over excited blonde.

"Some one had one to many coffees this morning", Sakura teased.

The pink haired woman was busy flicking through a pink, glossy bridal magazine.

Ino turned and stuck her tongue out at the woman that sat next to her. Sakura then hit her with magazine playfully.

"Oh grow up", Sakura joked.

A tall thin woman with a long face, glasses, spider like lashes and Dark brown hair that was tied back in a tight bun came wondering in. She had a dry expression on her face and held a clipboard in the crook of her arm.

There was another woman standing next to her. She was curvy but slim. She had long bouncy ginger hair that hung in lose curls just past her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at the small party.

"Ms Hyuga?", she called.

Hinata jumped up rather fast. She was glowing with happiness. She couldn't wait to make this wedding a bit more real.

"Yes", She said confidently.

The woman carried on smiling.

"If you and your bridesmaids could follow me through to my office and we will begin",she instructed.

Hinata and the girls did so following the pair down a short corridor and turned into the left. They were in a large white room with chrome furniture. They all sat at a desk in the centre of the room.

This desk was were Hinata planned all her colour scheme. Likes and dislikes ect. After they had brainstormed the tall skinny woman took the bridesmaids away to measure them and come up with flattering designs that would fit the three.

Hinata stayed with the other woman who was the owner of the company and designed her wedding dress.

Hinata gazed apon the sketch she held before her eyes. A great big grin spread across her face.

"It's...perfect! Thank you so much!", she gushed.

The woman packed the drawing inside a folder and stood up walking Hinata out the room.

"It's no problem. With such a beautiful but simple design it should not take long to make. I will give you a bell when it's ready",she told the beaming young Hyuga.

Hinata thanked her once more bowing politely as she left the shop her three friends in toe.

The girls were all jumping about excitedly. They couldn't wait to see the finished product.

"You coming to lunch with us Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"No thank you. I have lunch plans with Naruto", she told the trio.

"Ok we will talk later ", Sakura said hugging Hinata.

The other two followed suit saying their goodbyes. As they left Hinata pulled out her phone and began typing.

-Naruto I'm finished at dress makers. Were shall we meet? ?

It wasn't long before the blonde had replied instructing her to meet him at their favourite sushi bar down town.

So without hesitation she began walking off to meet him. He was already waiting dressed in jeans, white trainers, white tee with a grey sleeveless hoodie over the top. He had his earphones plugged in but soon took them from his head when he saw the girl walking towards him.

Hinata bit her lip surveying Naruto's appearance. She couldn't help but think about how hot he looked. She sauntered over to him smiling.

The bar was a very low key place much like Ichiraku's. There was no need to be fancy like the restaurant he had taken her to the previous night.

"Good afternoon my sweet", He called.

Hinata blushed wildly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Afternoon. May we go inside?", she asked.

Naruto smiled opening the door. He had one hand stuffed into his jeans pocket as he looked her up and down.

"After you", he said allowing Hinata to enter first.

They both sat down at the bar. A conveyor belt spun round the many plates of sushi. Hinata picked a smoked salmon based plate from the line and began eating. Naruto picked out a Tuna and vegetable selection.

"So how was the dress makers?", he asked picking up a Californian roll.

Hinata smiled happily at the man of her dreams.

"It was great! I can't wait for my dress to be made! And how was your appointments?", she questioned.

Hinata dunked a slice of smoked salmon into the dipping sauce. She was watching Naruto as he dabbed his mouth with a paper hanky.

"Well I got my suit measured up and it should be ready by next week. I have the rings as well put by safely in the flat. So everything is going swimmingly", he stated.

Hinata nodded as she sat aside her now empty plate. She waited as Naruto followed suit. They then payed the bill and left the quiet bar. They had an hour and a half to wait until Naruto would leave to prepare for tonight's wondered about the streets buying groceries for the now never empty fridge and cupboards. Naruto treated Hinata to a new outfit .

It was nearly time for Naruto to leave. He helped Hinata back to the flat. He let her relax as he emptied the groceries. He showered, changed and Kissed Hinata goodbye.

"I won't be long. You just stay with your feet up. If there is anything important at all comes up don't hesitate to call me! Ok!?", he told her sternly.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course Naruto kun I won't think twice about it. Now please go and enjoy your night. I love you", she said.

With that said Naruto kissed her goodbye and left.

She was now alone in the small flat and rather board. Without a lot to do she just dosed off into a peaceful slumber. She had enjoyed today and the night before and couldn't wait for her big day to come


	14. Chapter 13

Here we go chapter 13 :-) I hope every one is enjoying so far!

.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Time had flown bye. Hinata's dress had been finished in her seventh month of her pregnancy. It was also the seventh month Naruto revealed they would wed on the 17th of June.

It was all so exciting but it had come quicker than expected as today was the 17th of June and the eighth month of her pregnancy. Hinata had waited for this day all her life. She was currently in a small changing room with her three bridesmaids at the back of the register office. The girls were dressed in Lilac gowns with one thick strap coming across the right shoulder. They came down to their ankles leaving enough room to show off their lilac pumps. Each bridesmaid had their hair up in buns.

Hinata was sitting in her white dress that came down to her feet. It had two straps and looked similar to the bridesmaid dresses. She had her hair up in a fancier bun to the others with loose strands falling about her face. She wore a vail and looked radiant.

Clutching her bouquet of lilacs she prepared to leave the room and be married to the man of her dreams. Her stomach was churning though and she felt a slight stabbing pain in her right side. She hadn't felt very good the past two or three days. She was just filled with nerves.

Sakura came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?", she questioned.

Hinata gulped but bobbed her head.

"Y..yes...let's go", she smiled weakly.

Ino and Tenten left the room to join the groomsmen. Sakura was the head bridesmaid and Sasuke was best man. They all entered the room that Hinata would soon enter herself.

She rocked anxiously on her feet. The wooden boards creaked slightly but it couldn't be heard over the bridal march.

Taking a deep breath Hinata walked from her room directly across the hall to the large double doors. A doors man stood at either side opening the large mahogany doors for the pretty woman to walk she walked down the red carpet she didn't look at any one but Naruto.

Naruto was standing with his back to her though. So without his eyes on her she could relax a little.

She finished up standing next to Naruto. He looked her over a massive smile on his face and tears forming in his eyes. They turned to one another and took their hands as the vicar began to read from his book.

Hinata's pain was getting worse now. She couldn't think straight. There was something wrong . She could feel it in her. She was repeating the words the vicar asked her to but she wasn't really paying attention. Eventually it was Naruto's turn to speak and she began zoning out.

The vicar was looking at her expectantly. Naruto looked at her also. Sweat was beading on his forehead. He was looking a little scared.

Hinata realised they were wanting her to say something but what? Things were getting blurry and warm very warm. Looking down at her feet she saw red. It was fuzzy but it was definitely red. That was all she remembered before everything went black.

"HINATA !", Naruto screamed catching her falling body.

He looked her over with concern. It was then he noticed the blood. His heart raced wildly. What was going on!?

Sakura instructed Shikamaru , Sasuke and Lee to keep the other two girls back and relaxed. She then ran to Naruto's side.

"We need an ambulance here now! QUICK! ", she yelled.

Naruto looked whiter than Hinata's dress.

"Please Sakura. What is wrong with her? Is the baby ok?", he asked in tears.

Sakura soothed her teammate.

"Don't worry. She's ok. The baby is fine for now. We need an ambulance though because this baby isn't going to stay in for long", she said examining the girl before her.

Naruto tryed talking but the words didn't come. He was relieved though when the ambulance arrived. He got in the back with her. There was crowds of people outside wondering what the commotion was. Naruto couldn't concentrate on them though. He was completely focused on Hinata.

The ambulance sped off with Sakura close behind. It didn't take long for it to arrive at the hospital. Hinata was taken from the back of it and rushed on a trolley down the corridors, Naruto at her side. Sakura had reached them within seconds. She was on the other side of Hinata trying to calm Naruto who was shouting at every doctor and nurse. They would talk in their usual hospital jargon and it confused him.

"What the hell is going on!", he cried.

The doctors ignored him though as they focused on Hinata.

"Don't worry! She is fine. They are taken her to maternity.", Sakura called to him from the other side of the trolley.

They had an oxygen mask on her as they wheeled her into the big room. They put her onto one of the maternity beds and began taking blood and filling her with drugs to help her body with the pain for when she awoke. If she didn't wake though they would have to cut the child out via a c-section.

It was as if she could hear them though as her long dark lashes fluttered open revealing a pair of dull pearl like held out a hand and within seconds Naruto had took it into his own. He held it against his wet cheek as he gave her a soft smile.

"Na..Na..", she couldn't get her words out.

Naruto kissed her hand repeatedly.

"You don't need to say anything honey. You relax! If you need to push though you go for it because this baby is going to be coming soon...ok!?", Naruto soothed.

He tried to put on a brave face for his love. He watched as the doctors and midwifes wheeled in a fish like tank with tubes filling it. There was a resuscitation and oxygen table wheeled in for the baby also.

Naruto felt warm so decided to remove his jacket and unbutten his shirt. Sakura helped out with some things like removing Hinata's dress discreetly and putting a piny around her.

Sakura looked down between Hinata's legs and called the midwife.

A tall plump woman wobbled over taking a look herself.

"Ok my lovely this baby's coming so I need you to relax and just breath it out. That's gentle pushes as it's head is already here", she told the stunned Hyuga.

Hinata couldn't do much but agree and do as she was told.

The baby was out within minutes and wrapped up. The midwife whisked him away to the resuscitation table but was pushed aside by a doctor who ordered all but one of the nurses and midwifes to leave.

After a few moments of no cries Naruto panicked. He left Hinata's side. He had removed his shirt in preperation for the skin to skin contact with the baby and was standing topless next to the doctor.

The doctor shook his head at the midwife. Naruto's heart sank as he saw this signal.

"Get away from him...NOW", he growled.

He had tears streaming down his face. When the doctors didn't do so he barged past them. He scooped up the bundle in his arms and carried him away from them.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM", he screamed.

The doctor and midwife looked fearfully at him before scurrying off followed by Sakura who decided to give the couple a moment alone.

Naruto cradled the tiny motionless child towards Hinata. She was sitting upright with the aid of some pillows. Tears in her eyes. She had removed her mask so that it hung around her stood at her side filled with sorrow.

"Please..Hinata...take him.", he chocked.

Hinata opened up her eyes and held out her arms. The baby was laying in her arms wrapped in his blanket. She sat him up against her chest and pated his back. She snuggled her head into his blanket and bit back tears.

Naruto was standing with an arm against the window. His head leaning against his forearm and tears streaming down his face.

As he done this Hinata carried on patting her baby's back. The silence was deadly.

But out of the silence came a small cough and a splutter followed by a mumble then ...a cry. The blanket moved and squirmed beneath Hinata's hands.

Tearing the tiny crying infant from her shoulder she gazed on his small now pinkish face that lay wrapped within the blue fleecy blanket. His lips were blue and there was a lot of liquid dribbling from his mouth.

Tears spilled harder and faster from Hinata's eyes. She cradled the tiny infant close soothing him. She then lifted her head to see a stunned Naruto facing her from across the room.

"He's alive!", she blurted out joyously.

Naruto dropped to his knees right there and then his face was one of pure shock. His son was going to be pronounced dead at birth but now this. Without a moments hesitation he climbed back to his feet and made his way towards the bed were Hinata lay cradling the now silent boy.

He gazed down on the murmuring baby in his fiancée's arms. He pulled the blanket back from his head and smiled. He had midnight blue hair like his mothers and fox ears on his head instead of normal human ears. His skin was paler looking now that he had calmed down.

Naruto rubbed his soft ears in his hand and looked apon him lovingly.

"He's ...amazing!", he choked out.

Hinata was still a little lost for words. She just snuggled the tiny baby close to her and as he yelped out she turned him in to her breast and settled him for a feed.

Hinata was a natural. It was like she had done it all before. The baby had came off a few times but she latched him back on successfully. His tiny hand sat on her breast and he would snuffle every so often.

"He's sure hungry", Naruto commented in a hushed voice.

He was now caressing his tiny cheek with his index finger watching him lovingly as he suckled away. His eyes glittered and there was a warmth to his cheeks.

Sakura came in looking sad. Her expression soon changed from sad to confusion then happiness at what she saw before her.

Scurrying over to the couple she couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged Naruto tightly and gushed over the tiny baby boy.

"He is adorable. How did you revive him? The doctor was about to pronounce him dead. I...I just don't understand ", She said baffled.

Hinata shrugged as she patted the tiny boys back. He was done feeding and needed to be winded.

"I just...done this ", she said.

The boy had his head placed upon his mothers shoulder with a dreary look on his face. His nose and eyes scrunched up and his tiny fists flailed out from his fleecy prison slightly before he let out a small burp.

Sakura nodded and took a look at the boys aperance.

"Did he bring anything up? Like liquid?", she asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. She wrapped the child's arms back up and cuddled him up before answering the pink haird woman.

"Yeah he had some clearish looking liquid came out nothing else".

Sakura nodded satisfied with her answer. She watched the new mother rock her baby boy as he let out a little cry. Naruto kissed his forehead whispering to him in an attempt to hush the child. He soon settled into the warm embrace of his mother both parents looking over him proudly.

"It would appear he had difficulty breathing and getting up the fluid. When you patted his back it would of dislodged it from his lungs and he would of brought it up by himself. But my question is if it was as simple as that...why did the doctor give up so easily? And also he will need some oxygen he seams to have a little difficulty breathing", Sakura stated.

She pulled over the incubator and opened it preparing the sheets and oxygen tubes. Taking the child from Hinata she placed him inside and began hooking him up to the tubes and put a small nappy on him.

He looked so fragile. He didn't have the same amount of fat a newborn would. He was very healthy looking though for his actual age at which he was born at. Most baby's would need more than a little oxygen.

"Let me take a picture", Naruto said pulling out his phone.

He snapped a quick shot of the infant as he slept.

"There perfect", he said.

He leaned over and showed Hinata as she rested in the bed. She beamed down on the image. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now.

"Does he have a name?", Sakura asked still focused on the infant.

Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and smiled down on her. He knew her two favourite names but right now there was only one of them in Naruto's mind. Without a single word said between them Naruto spoke up.

"Hinaru...Hinaru Uzumaki", he said confidently.

Sakura smiled then frowned.

"It's a lovely name guys but...you can't give him your name Naruto. He has to go by Hyuga",Sakura stated.

The couple looked at one another. Naruto looked full of guilt wether as Hinata looked saddened. One of the main reasons for their marriage was so their child could inherit the Uzumaki name.

Naruto had said his I do's but it was when Hinata was meant to say hers that she had collapsed. So they were not yet married.

Hinata had asked Naruto when she discovered the date of the wedding if it could be brought forward. Mainly because she wanted it over and done with so she wouldn't get as nervous but also incase her father heard and tried to sabotage her big day.

It was for that reason Naruto felt as guilty as he did. If he had just agreed and let Hinata win with that argument then they wouldn't be in this situation. They would already be happily married.

"What if I try and ask lady Tsunade ? Maybe she can find a loop hole", Naruto said hopefully.

Sakura tapped a finger on her chin thinking for a moment. She

looked over the anxious couple.

"As far as I'm aware you can write a letter stating why you don't wish your child to have the name...but the Hyuga clan is a powerful and very respected clan. Uzumaki on the other hand is not as well known and you are so far the only known survivor and heir. The odd's aren't on your side...I'm sorry",Sakura told them.

Hinata looked down sadly at the sleeping infant. He wasn't heaving his chest as much now and he appeared more relaxed in his incubator.

Naruto held Hinata's hand loosely in his. He caressed his thumb over her smooth pale skin. He then looked into Hinata's tiered eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I suppose there's nothing more we can do then. He will have to be a Hyuga until we can marry then we will need to go through the courts to have it changed. It's a lot of work but he is worth it!", he said a sadness in his voice.

Hinata then turned her head from Naruto to Sakura. She looked deadly serious now.

"Sakura I want to report that doctor. How could he miss such a simple thing!?", she said seriously.

Sakura nodded towards her friend.

"Of course. I will get on it right away. I'll inform him the child is alive and I myself will also put in a complaint. You just relax and I'll be back soon", she told them.

She turned and walked out the door taking one last glance at the nerve wrecked couple. They watched over the tiny baby with love and fear in their eyes.

They had a midwife come in and congratulate them as she measured and weighed the baby. She said she hadn't seen anything like it in all her days working as a midwife.

Sakura took longer than expected to return but when she did she looked sick. Her hair was scruffy and sweat covered her forehead. She walked towards the couple but stopped to check the room.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged looks of confusion.

Sakura had a large rucksack that she filled with small oxygen bottles and a instruction manual. There was some medicine bottles and syringes went in as well.

"Hinata you need to get up. Shikamaru will be here soon with your clothes. You need to get to the safe house. There's a reason that doctor didn't do much to help Hinaru out..."


	15. Chapter 14

So sorry I'm late but here is chapter 14. Enjoy :-)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

"There's a reason that doctor didn't do much to help Hinaru out. He was a spy. We got him cornered when we didn't find his name on our system. Turns out he was sent by Hiashi. He has been keeping tabs on you by paying civilians to act as doctors or midwifes. They new you were still pregnant and they wanted him gone. We informed lady Tsunade who told us she has had your father in countless times trying to bargain with her and arrange adoption agreements. He has parents waiting to take the baby. If they can't get him then they are going to be coming here to take him away if you get my drift", sakura stopped to finally breath.

Hinata was stunned. She didn't think her father would go so far as to get spy's . She knew he wouldn't think twice about taking away her precious child.

Naruto was already pulling Hinaru from his incubator when Shikamaru knocked at the door. Naruto made sure to be careful with his oxygen tubes which were inserted through the mouth and down the throat. Shikamaru walked over to him with a bag of clothes for the child.

"Here I grabbed these for the baby and these for you Hinata", he said giving a carrier bag to each of them.

Hinata pulled back the covers and blushed. She beckoned Sakura over for a quick word .

"Ok Naruto I need to help Hinata out in the bathroom you ready the baby", She instructed.

She helped Hinata hop off the bed.

"Oh it's really sore Sakura", Hinata wailed.

Sakura patted her back as she eased her over to the bathroom. Hinata was hunched over in pain. Her balance was completely lost now she had none of the extra weight to the front of her.

"Don't worry I'll get you something to ease the pain", Sakura soothed.

As they entered the bathroom Naruto placed the squirming infant on a nearby table and changed his nappy which wasn't as easy as he had anticipated. Then he proceeded to dress the child in a vest and all in one suit. He wrapped him in a blanket then placed him in a sling. He gad kept these items incase of situations such as this.

Naruto pulled on a cotton shirt that was in the bag. He put the oxygen canister that was attached to Hinaru's tubes in a backpack and pulled it over his arms, then after five minutes he figured out how to put the sling on himself. Tying it in place he made sure the baby was comfy and safe.

Hinata finally came out the bathroom followed by Sakura. Hinata was dressed in her usual ninja attire but with a black light weight cape draped over her shoulders.

Shikamaru helped Naruto put on a cape also.

"These are so people won't spot you. You need to escape the village ASAP", Shikamaru instructed.

Just then a tall blonde woman with black leggings and a long purple tee came bustling through the door. She was worn out and looking as if she had been in a fight.

"Ino what are you doing here? I thought you were keeping your eye on the compound", Shikamaru said whilst blushing lightly.

Ino blew a strand of hair from her face not bothering to come any further into the room.

"I was but I scene Hiashi and a group of young council men coming out the building. I managed to listen in on their conversation. It wasn't nice! But they will be here soon and I mean soon", Ino warned.

Naruto nodded his head and pulled over his black hood. He made sure the baby was discreetly hidden below it. He then made his way to the window and opend it wide.

"Ino I'm going to need someone to follow us but at a safe distance. Shikamaru call upon as many of our friends as possible. Get every single one. Even kakashi, Konohamaru any body we need numbers ," Naruto instructed.

Shikamaru nodded and pulled out a hands free kit. He popped it on his ear and took his phone from his pocket. He was calling every one in his phone book and telling them what places to be standing guard at. He had Lee Tenten and chouji as distracters. Sasuke was to meet Naruto, Hinata and Ino along the old track. Sakura and himself were to wait in the hospital for the party arriving. Kiba would be waiting outside the ward on standby and everyone else was to stay scattered but on alert around the village.

Sakura helped Hinata put on her backpack filled with medicine and oxygen canisters. After doing this Naruto took Hinata's hand as he steped up on the window.

"I know you have been through a lot today but let's get going. Were going to be just jumping down there then the rest of the way is ground. We need to stick to the shadows", he told the shaking Hyuga.

Hinata peered out the window. It was a long drop and she didn't have much energy but she knew she had to do it. For her baby.

Pulling herself up alongside Naruto she took one last look at the room and proceeded to jump with him to the concrete ground below.

She felt the impact going up through her body but luckily she had powered enough chakra into her feet to make the landing less painful.

Without a seconds thought Naruto had dragged her off down a side ally that led out into the nearby park. It was getting dark now and Naruto was finding it hard to see. Luckily he had Hinata by his side.

Hinata mustered up as much energy and chackra as she could and activated her byakugan, she then pulled Naruto to their right. She sped down a tight path that was surrounded with a large hedgerow either side of them.

They were soon in the park were Hinata led them to one of the children's activity areas. She pulled them into a in closed area of the climbing frame were she caught her breath and examined the area.

This seemed a good spot to plan their next moves. Hinata surveyed their surroundings before she relaxed.

"Ino is about five minutes away. Everything seams...", she stopped half way through her sentence.

There was an awful bang coming from the direction of the hospital. Reactivating her byukagan she looked for the source. Her heart almost stopped at what she saw.

"We need to go...now!", she squeaked.

Naruto looked at her confused for a moment. He then gazed down at the stirring child. He then gazed back to Hinata.

"Why? What's wrong Hina?", He asked concern laced in his voice.

She pulled his arm as she came out of the enclosure. Still with her byakugan activated she searched for Ino in the trees. Once she clocked on to her she dashed towards her Naruto hot on her heels.

Ino was a little stunned to see the two clocked figures jumping through the leaves to land on her branch. She didn't have to guess as to who it was though.

Hinata pulled down her hood and walked towards her. She looked a little croaked but apart from that you would never believe she had been through a rather traumatic birth a few hours ago.

"Hinata wats wrong?", Ino asked her.

Hinata waited for Naruto to come to her side so she could explain to the two what she saw.

Naruto was trying to sooth the now whimpering child, but he still looked on awaiting an explanation from the Hyuga.

"I seen them...my...Hiashi and the young council men. Lee, Shika , Kiba and Sakura were chasing them. They have left the hospital. Luckily a few have separated from the group to go in different directions, but if Hiashi decides to activate his byakugan we could be in serious trouble. We need to get to Sasuke and get us some more back up and diversions", Hinata told the two standing either side of her.

Naruto looked worriedly at Hinata.

"We have all our friends on our side who else can we possibly get? I freakin defeated Pain for fuck sake with a little help from you of course Hinata, but come on! ", Naruto wailed and cursed.

Hinata frowned rubbing her temples.

"No...your right...we can do this...we just need to get to Sasuke. Ino cover us. We are going the old track just past the park. From there we can get to our secret escape route. It will take us out the village and to the safe house. Now let's get going", she commanded.

The couple pulled up their hoods and dashed off through the trees. The line of trees took them straight to the edge of the park. They dropped down and ran along side the hedgerow. Half way along there was a small but not very noticeable gap in the hedge. They slid through seemingly unnoticed. Finding themselves on a dirt track that was surrounded by bushes and shrubs. They sped along it skipping over logs,roots and rocks.

They saw a tall figure in the distance. Naruto relaxed a little as they came closer to him. Finally they stopped facing none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He was placing his phone back in his pocket as they aproached.

"Sasuke are we glad to see you", Naruto puffed.

Sasuke looked over their shoulders then back at them.

"I just got off the phone to Sakura. We need to get moving. They have already took out some of the younger council members", he told them.

Hinata was panting wildly. She looked exhausted. There was no time for rest though. As quick as they had stopped they were back to speeding down the dirt track.

Hinata activated the byakugn and turned her head to look back.

"He's gaining Naruto. We need to get there fast",she called.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He done some hand signals and a large number of clones appeared. They dispersed into different directions.

"That should buy us a little time", he called back.

They took a sharp turn hoping into some bushes. The twigs scratched at their faces but they charged on. Naruto made sure the baby was well shielded from the pointed thorns and broken branches.

They eventually came bursting out of the hedge and across a small stream. Jumping up a large embankment they darted across some long grass. They eventually came to a wall that shut the village away from the other side.

Hinata looked back to see a figure charging through the bushes. He was being attacked by the clones as he tried charging through.

"He's coming through the thorn bushes", she yellped.

Naruto took off his cloak.

"Quick. Take off your cloak Hinata", he instructed.

Without questioned she done as she was told. Naruto unhooked the sling in which their child lay and fastened it around Hinata. He then proceeded to take of the bag with the oxygen in it and looped it over her arms on top of the other then draped the cloak back around Hinata's shoulders.

They both looked down on the child as his tiny eyes squinted open.

"Look...his eyes...he has your eyes", Hinata whispered lovingly.

Naruto smiled down at the baby. He then planted a kiss on his head. Turning to Hinata he kissed her also but with a fierce passion. Tears streamed down both their faces soaking their cheeks. Naruto then parted from her letting his head rest briefly against hers.

"You take Hinaru and get to the safe house me and Sasuke will hold him off", he instructed.

Hinata bobbed her head in agreement. She then turned and pulled back some ivy that plastered the wall. Forcing chackra into her hands she pulled back a large stone and disappeared through the hole it made in the wall making sure to pull the rock back.

"Naruto...you do realise you can't follow her", Sasuke informed the blonde.

He was standing in a fighting stance next to Naruto. Naruto stood in a similar stance not looking at Sasuke once as they spoke.

"I can't leave her Sasuke", he growled back.

Sasuke sighed at his friend. His face was a picture of sorrow for his friend.

"You don't have an option. Until it is safe enough you can't ever go after her. You run to much risk of Hiashi following you",he stated simply.

Naruto's face dropped. That could be days, weeks, months...years. He might not see his son grow up. He may never hold the woman of his dreams again. Before he knew it a new anger had built up within him. He wanted to shred Hiashi from limb to limb and as the dark figure came charging from the long grass that's just what he attempted to do.

He lost it. He hit him with everything he had. Sasuke barly needed to assist in the actual fight. He did however pull Naruto from the badly injured man. To both their surprise it wasn't Hiashi.

"Well...Hinata didn't state who was gaining on us", Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto rolled his eyes before getting down to the mans level.

"We're is he?" He spat.

The man just managed a week reply.

"I...I..don't know...he..was fighting...the pink haird...girl...,at the park", he told them.

It was at that moment Naruto realised Ino wasn't there yet. She must of bumped into one of the men. With out thinking about it Naruto picked the man up an tossed him like a towel over his right shoulder.

"Let's go Sasuke", he called back to his Conrad.

Sasuke obeyed following on. They took their time a little as they went through the bushes. Jumping the stream they began wondering along the dirt track until they reached the large bushes with the small gap Naruto had climbed through earlier.

They were now in the park. The area they stood at was a large grassy field for the children to kick about in. They looked into the distance to see a rather battered area of ground. There was upturned piles of earth and grass. Weapons lay in different area's.

It was a battle field.

"What did we miss!?", Sasuke questioned.

He was surveying the area a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Everything".

His reply came from above them in the form of a long blonde haired woman.

"Ino! Where are the others? Did they catch Hiashi?", Naruto questioned her.

She jumped down from the branch she was perched on. Her blonde ponytail billowing in the wind behind her.

" Sakura got lady Tsunade involved. We. Had the ANBU here and everything. Hiashi is on the run being chased by the ANBU as we speak. He luckily ran off in a different direction from Hinata. The other council members were taken in. Apart from the odd one that managed to escape. I'm sure the ANBU have caught them by now. You seam to have had no trouble apprehending this one. There being prosecuted for attempted murder. They will be in court tomorrow ", Ino told the duo.

Naruto's face lit up.

"So...I could go after Hinata! I can be with her at the safe house!", Naruto said excitedly.

Ino shook her head.

"No...not yet anyway. We still have Hiashi on the run. If he comes across you he may follow you. For now you will have to wait...I'm sorry", Ino soothed.

She watched as his head drooped. His shoulders slumped and he let the now unconscious man roll to the ground. He fell with a horrible crunch. Without a word said he dashed off leaving behind a stunned Ino and an emotionless Sasuke. Ino turned to the dark haired man a look of concern on her face.

"Sasuke should we go after him?", she asked.

Ino stood looking off into the direction Naruto had disappeared in? Her long blonde pony tail whipped about her waist as it was blown by the wind. Sasuke shook his head and bent down lifting up the man. He done as Naruto had and slung him over his own shoulder. His bones cracking once again as the Uchiha handled him like a bag of rubbish.

"No. Give him time. I will see him later. For now let's get this bastard to Tsunade".

Ino nodded happy with Sasuke's response. They jumped off into the night.

Naruto was lying on his bed cuddling his pillow. It had her scent on it. Her clothes were in a nice neat pile by the dresser ready to be put away. Her towel hung over the door and a pair of her shoes sat on the floor next to her side of the bed.

He sat up slightly and rubbed a tear away from his eye. Her phone was sitting on the bed so he couldn't even send her a stood up wrapping his usual orange jacket tight around himself. He had chucked it on as he came into the house feeling ventured through to the lounge/kitchen and put on the kettle. He made himself an instant ramen and proceeded to the lounge to sprawl out on the sofa.

He placed the ramen cup next to the bridal magazines on the coffee table. He didn't turn on the TV or look to see that it was 3 in the morning on the wall clock. He just stared out the window. He didn't want to look at anything that reminded him of her or Hinaru right now. Despite this fact all he could think about was them. So giving in to temptation he took out his phone and looked at the photos. There was loads going back to the first night they had been together at his party.

He smiled and laughed at the pictures. They were taken on many of their dates. One showed him and Hinata sitting at Ichirakus, a bowl of ramen each. He had his arm around her waist and she was blushing slightly. It hadn't taken him long to pull Hinata out of her nervous state. It was possibly a month at the most. He had enjoyed bringing her out of her shell. He had watched the real Hinata come alive before him and it was magic.

He then came to the last picture. It was one of his greatest creations Something he and Hinata had made with so much love and some drunkenness. That creation of course was Hinaru. His long dark lashes lay against his slightly chubby cheeks. Some soft midnight blue hair covered the top of his tiny head. His pink lips which held the tubes to his oxygen. Naruto shed a few tears kissing the screen of his phone lightly. A tear landed on the hoped he would see his baby boy soon. Surely it couldn't take that long for Hiashi to be found.


	16. Chapter 15

Woohoo chapter 15! (At last) I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

Naruto awoke bright and early stretching in his kingsize bed. He unraveled himself from the soft goose feather blanket and slipped his bare feet out onto the cool wooden floor boards.

He shuffled his way to the large widow and dragged open the cream coloured blackout curtains. The blinding morning sun hit him in the face.

Backing up he let his eyes adjust to the light that spilled through the window pane . He yawned and ran his hand through his spiked blonde hair.

He had dreamed about that night again. The night he said goodbye to his fiancée and newborn son. He couldn't believe it was over five years from that night.

Since then he had witnessed the execution of the men that went after them that night. He had became Hokagae and ruled the village well. He lifted the caged bird seal from the branch members of the Hyuga clan and passed a law that no member of the clan could use such seals ever again.

Hiashi was still on the run. Now a missing nin Naruto was beginning to lose hope in ever capturing him. He had put forward the best teams Konoha could offer to find him but it was still no use.

This meant with Hiashi still out there it was still not safe for the return of Hinata and Hinaru. He lived in hope thet one day they would return.

He had saved his money his parents left him and gained interest on it. He bought a large family house and filled it with furniture and all the essentials. He had spent hours picking out colour schemes for each room and painting all the rooms by himself. He had put all his heart and soul into it but it didn't feel like home.

Many things had changed since that night.

Naruto pulled on his dressing gown and made his way down the stairs and took a left at the bottom and into the kitchen. Sticking on the kettle he began his usual morning routine.

"Knock knock", came a cheerful voice.

Naruto yawned loudly as he pulled two mugs off the mug tree.

"Morning Nadia ", he called back.

Nadia was the Kazekage's ex wife. They had broke up two years ago. They had a son together that shared the same birthday as Naruto and Hinata's son. She never seen him though as Gaara had refused her contact. Naruto never asked why this was though incase it sutured some up memories and strong emotion.

She peered in over the stable door a massive grin on her face. She looked about the kitchen her eyes finally falling upon the blonde man before her.

"What the hell is the actual point in this door anyway?", she asked looking baffled.

Naruto placed the two steaming mugs on the breakfast bar. He glanced over to her with a tierd look. There appeared to be bags under his eyes and there was definitely some stubble on his chin.

" I don't know but I have said this to you before", he pointed out.

She looked a little stunned.

"Really?...any way I took the liberty to grab some breakfast. I wasn't sure what exactly to get you so I just got some stuff I like. Well you seam to like most things like myself soooo I thought ...he might like this. I have crispy bacon strips, egg buttys with a goey oey runny yolk nom! And chocolate chip pancakes. If we hurry the chocolate will still be melted", she was almost drooling .

She plonked the brown paper bags on the breakfast bar and peered into the mug of hot milky tea licking her lips.

She was much like Hinata in her early days shy, sweet and quiet. After a few years though she had came out her shell and proved to be even nuttier than her red headed sister.

Her and Naruto had this usual routine of getting breakfast together ever since they bumped into one another two years ago in the local cafe.

She was a mess and Naruto had offered a shoulder to cry on. He too was still in pain and he found it rather comforting to be with some one who also felt his pain and could relate to him.

It was also during those two years of friendship she had revealed that her and her sisters were all witches. They had been travelling for many a year seeking new spells and teachers before coming to the sand village. Nadia had met Gaara in the streets and they had basically clicked at that moment.

It was a year later their relationship started to show flaws and they started their on off relationship. It was the second time they had broke up when they moved to the leaf. The other girls met Kiba and Lee and hit it off with them.

" meh...Naruto...I need to ask a favour..I mean a massive favour!", she said as she dished up the food sneaking off with a bit bacon.

Naruto sipped his coffee and watched her as she carried out her task.

She was wearing blue shorts, white and blue oversized American football shirt and white all star trainers.

She looked more like a young teen than a woman in her early twenties.

"What is it? I'm sure I could help in some way", he told her.

She bowed her head slightly and blushed.

"W..well...I need a place to stay for tonight. My sisters gone all PMS on me and chucked me out", she confessed.

Naruto sighed rubbing his temples. It was like having a little sister.

"I suppose. I can't just leave you out in the streets. But only for tonight", he warned.

She leaned over and hugged him happily.

"Yay thank you!", she squealed.

Naruto laughed hugging her back.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on you know the deal by now breakfast then work. That means get dressed. I can't have you working along side me dressed like...", he paused and went a little red in the face.

She couldn't help but look herself over. She pouted with her hands on her hips.

"Like what? Aren't my clothes nice?", she moaned.

Naruto held his hands up defensively.

"Of course they are nice just not what you would expect from the hokagae's assistant . You should know this you have been working with me for a year 't you wear formal clothes when you worked with Gaara?", he asked quizzically

She just shrugged shoving her last piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Come on then. I did bring my more formal clothes. I wasn't prepared to let you make fun of my dress sense . After all it would be rich coming from a guy who's wardrobe mainly consists of orange", she pointed out.

She was standing in the kitchen door way with a smug look on her face. She then proceeded to walk out the kitchen leaving Naruto a little lost for words.

She returned dressed in a fancy collard blouse, black cardigan, black kitten heals and a knee length black skirt. Her hair hung down her back in thick brown waves. She had pinned back her hair on the left behind her ear using a large moon shaped clip. The clip was silver with small diamonds imbedded in the moon itself.

She looked so much more adult like that than she had ten minutes before.

"Perfect! Let's go great some people", Naruto cheered.

He pulled on a long white trench with orange flames on it and smiled towards Nadia.

They done this every morning. They would wonder through the village and great the villagers and ninja as they went.

Naruto was relieved to see his large comfy leather chair that sat behind his equally large desk. He didn't however welcome the sight of the paper work. He sat down and sighed.

"I need a large coffee", he groaned.

Standing to attention Nadia rushed off to fetch him his coffee. On her return Naruto was looking through paper work.

"I have a new rule I want to in force... It is a child's decision on wether or not they become ninja. Not the parents just because you are ninja and your child may have the abilities they do not need to be. It is our human right to decide our future. Not have it forced upon us by our parents or society",Naruto announced.

Nadia nodded jotting down his every word.

"Anything else?", she asked peering over her clipboard.

He shook his head.

"No not yet. Have these sent to the addresses emediatly", he told her handing over some sealed scrolls.

Nadia looked over them a small frown on her face.

"Your latest team of ANBU returning already? Do you really think he will be found?", she said frowning still.

Naruto sighed shrugging.

"I have to try. Now please get these sent out at once", he instructed.

She just nodded and trotted off.

\ I will find you Hiashi! /

It had been a long day. Naruto was sitting with his feet up on his corner sofa watching the local news on his 60" flat screen T.V. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and was dressed in his black adidas track suit bottoms and short sleeved white came in with a glass of what looked like coke. She observed the scene in front of her before speaking up.

"You look miserable", she commented.

She had her hair scraped up into a high ponytail and she wore a pair of dark grey track suit bottoms, white vest and a burgundy hoodie. She was sipping through a straw and eying the blonde suspiciously.

"Nah...just ...one of those days", he said in a slightly pissed off tone.

He downed the beer and picked up another cracking it open with the bottle opener. The lid fell to the floor making a slight pinging noise. It spun for e second before making a small clattering noise as it finally fell.

"Eeeeh how many of those have you had?", she asked.

Naruto shrugged and looked down the side of the couch. The bottles were strewn amongst crisp backers and sweet wrappers.

"Maybe...five...or...more...I dunno...my eyes are a little bleary ", he complained.

Nadia blinked a couple of times before standing to pull him up. She knew he had drunk a lot since Hinata had left but she wasn't aware of how bad it actually was.

"Come on. You need your bed not beer", she told him sternly.

Naruto giggled at her as she attempted to pull him up the stairs. He started to act a bit childish trying to sit himself on the rug at the bottom of the stairs. That was no use though as with a click of her fingers she had the rug sliding out from underneath him.

"No fair! You used magic", he pointed at her accusingly.

She smiled at him with her arms folded. She never used magic often but when she did it was more for fun or boring tasks.

"Come on up them stairs", she scalded.

Naruto huffed and climbed the stairs all be it on all fours to prevent himself falling. He felt like a small child being told off by his mother. He crawled across the hall and into his room. Nadia followed on making sure he actually made it.

"Bloody hell what are you? A dog!?", she questioned.

Naruto just shot her an evil glair. He didn't appreciate being called a dog.

"No!", he huffed.

Naruto didn't seam to want to move any further once inside his room. So with all her might and a little magic she pulled him up on the bed. He kicked and laughed at her attempts. She did manage to get him on the bed but Naruto thought it was all fun and games so jumped on her.

"Meh heh! Narutooooo your squishing me!" She yellped.

Naruto laughed in her ear. His large body pressing her uncomfortably into the bed.

"Come on let's play!".

He pulled her over onto her back and pinned her down by the wrist.

"I have you now ",he growled.

Nada tried desperately to wiggle free but it was no use. Stopping in defeat she blew her fringe from her face. Her chest was heaving and she looked a little tierd.

Naruto gazed down on her pink face and smiled. He leaned in his smile turned into a cheeky grin.

"Give up?" He asked.

She just nodded but he didn't let go. He just stared at her and before she knew it they had kissed.

Nadia awoke the next morning in Naruto's kingsize bed. She was wearing her night clothes and looked a mess. Mornings weren't her best part of the day. One thing she noticed was the absence of a particular blonde headed man. Shrugging it off she arose from the sheets stretching.

She made her way to the en suit were she dressed in a casual navy dress with a white collar and white swallow pattern on it. She wore white pumps and a white thin cardigan.

Now this was a more sensible casual/formal attire. Naruto was sure to be pleased. The thought of him made her blush as she remembered their passionate kiss.

She wasn't sure what it meant. It had all happened so fast with no explication. She just sort of when with it.

Shrugging it off she wondered down the stairs for her breakfast. Her long brown locks bounced at her back. She felt lighter and happier than her normal self.

When she entered the kitchen Naruto was buzzing about making tea and coffee. French toast sat out ready for them to eat and the morning paper lay on the breakfast bar alongside an official scroll.

Nadia sat down and watched the cheerful blonde as he busied himself.

"You seam happy", she giggled.

Naruto placed the mugs on the bar and sat down beside her.

"You bet! It's all over the paper and I received the official scroll this morning. He has been found! Hiashi has been found. Dead like but still he's been found. He seems to have been in a fight of some sorts. Either way this is great! ", he cheered.

Nadia looked down into her mug a look of disappointment on her face.

"And here's me thinking you were all chipper because of last night", she sulked.

Naruto just about spat out his coffee. He didn't look her directly in the eye instead he tried to avoid the subject.

"Well I better get things arranged...My family can finally come home", he gushed.

His eyes were sparkling with happiness. Nadia soon brought him back to reality.

"Oh right so we are avoiding it now? I don't appreciate just being dropped so easily", she told him.

Naruto looked down at his mug then up to her. He looked shamefully into her eyes. She was sure he could start crying.

"Please...it's not like that! You know I'm hung up on her! Just like you are on Gaara! And don't try to deny it! I'm sorry! I was drunk...it was great...but", he tried to explain.

He was looking nervous, scared and guilty.

"It's ok...your right I'm hung up,on him too. If I was in your shoes...I guess...I would do the same. I just feel...used. I know how you feel for her. I'm glad you enjoyed it though..I suppose ", she said blushing.

Naruto blushed also still unsure as to wether or not he should look at her. He felt horrid about the whole situation now.

"Trust me...In another life maybe but not this one. Hinata is my world. I can't ruin it..I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I don't want to loose a friend over my reckless drunkenness", he told her.

Sighing she took hold of his hand. She couldn't satay mad with this man in a million years.

"You will never loose my friendship", she said smiling.

Naruto hugged her a tear in his eye.

"Thank you...now come on I have an escort to arrange to bring home my fiancée...oh and you look lovely today", he pointed out.

She blushed and pushed him playfully. At least she wasn't in love with him. That would of made things complicated.


End file.
